CMF Cullen-Masen Family
by jdc0630
Summary: A possible romance between a famous artist and a Mafia Don. Also danger from a rival mafia family. A/H HEA definitely.
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended.

A new Mafiaward story. With the release of all this new material on 'Dior Man' I decided to use it for input. I will have a group where I will post pics to go with the story.

Now, on with the story.

CMF

CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY

Chapter 1

The sun was just showing itself to Seattle. It was going to be a beautiful day, and hopefully one I could spend some time doing some hunting of the perfect place, perfect setting to do some drawing. I am so in need of some inspiration. I need to catch a muse to produce quite a few paintings for an upcoming art show in about six months.

I have quite a few already, but they are hoping to get about twenty of my paintings. This is going to be one of the biggest art showings this year, with lots of prominent people, too.

I need to finish the work room at the warehouse I bought. I just finished the apartment, but got the second floor totally for me to do my work.

I need to have a section partitioned off as a developing room for my film. I take a few cameras with me, along with my sketch pads to capture a scene, a setting to transfer to a canvas.

My current interest is in the warehouse district on the Duwamish Waterway, and the ocean front. I know there is work being done on Duwamish, trying to remove the pollution. There are a lot of vacant old warehouses, which is close to where I found the one for my home. I bought a deserted warehouse, and converted the top floor into my apartment, and working on the second floor for my work room. The lighting is absolutely wonderful day, and night. I work all hours of the day, and some nights if the mood hangs on.

I started this interest in my art, and painting when I got hurt in high school. I got hit by a van on icy roads in the school parking lot. I ended up with some extensive injuries that left me in bed for long periods of time. I got severe fractures to my spinal vertebrae (L3-4-5), and my tailbone (S1-2). It left me with a permanent loss of feeling in my legs, and the use of arm brace crutches the rest of my life. If I wake up in bad pain, I am sometimes delegated to the use of a wheelchair.

I hated those days.

I also had modifications made to a Toyota FJ Cruiser 4 door. I had them remove one seat in behind the drivers to make room for my wheelchair. There were also hand grips overhead, and beside the door. I loved my SUV.

I also had two companions; a long haired chihuahua named, Princess Peach Swan, and a Cane Corso, as my bodyguard, named Nik Cane Swan. I called her Peach, and him Cane. I had someone come in daily to walk them, and to take Cane once a week to the bottom floor to exercise, and sometimes to Golden Garden Park, which has a no leash area. Other days, they just take him on one of the wooded walk trails. Cane is very well-tempered being trained since he was a puppy in obedience, and protecting me.

I loved my dogs. Some of the best company I've had in years.

Now, it's time to go do some research. I grab my dog sling for Peach's, and slap a leash on Cane. I give Cane to his trainer-walker, I grab my camera bag, sketch pads, pencils, some chalk, sun-glasses, sweater, and a small cooler with water, and juices. It is almost a small production to go anywhere, but well worth it.

My helpers name is Angela Weber. She went to Ross University to train in veterinarian school. She was having a hard time finding a job, and I offered her one, with an apartment on the second floor of my warehouse. We worked together, and made her a very nice apartment.

We were going to go to Pike Place Market afterwards to do some grocery shopping. I was wanting some fresh seafood to make some gumbo, and wanted some fresh fruit. I figured a couple hours sitting taking some pictures, and sketching while Angela took Cane for a run was long enough.

We found a picnic table right next to the walkway, and I got set up to do some work. I sat Peach's up on the table with a small blanket, and she laid out on it like she was sun bathing. To cute!

I liked the area as it had a good bit of the warehouse district, but there were quite a few in one area that were really rundown. It had the Duwamish Waterway, and parts of the ocean in the background. I pulled out my camera, setting everything up, and started taking pictures.

I set up a tripod on the table so I could sit, and take pics. I was getting some good ones, but wanted to get more at different times of the day. I wanted some just as dusk was coming in, and then some as the sun sets.

I guess I'd have to come back at a different time.

Across the way in one of the old warehouses owned by the Cullen-Masen family there was a meeting of sorts going on. There seems to have been an individual trying to confiscate a shipment of guns. The bad thing was they belonged to the Cullen-Masen Family, and you were surely signing your death warrent to go against them...in any fashion.

The Italian Calabrese Family was headed by Aro Calabrese, along with his brothers, Marcus, and Caius. They dealt in drugs, human trafficking, and stolen art. They had no respect for anything, or anyone.

The Cullen-Masen Family lived by the belief that women, and children were 'Untouchable.' Nothing else to it. If you crossed that line, it meant war. Now, they had been trying to take over Seattle, Washington because of the waterways, and a lot more ease to receive, or send out merchandise.

It was not happening. Why we were having a little meeting in our warehouse right now. They thought they would come in, and try to take our shipment of guns. We had people wanting this merchandise, so it meant someone had to pay for all the trouble.

We had a few people that had remarkable abilities to interrogate people, and get information. Jasper Whitlock was one of the most deadliest, and scary men I have ever met. Thank God he worked for us. He had no mercy for anyone when it came to fucking with our family.

We had caught about ten men trying to move our weapons to a truck, and I'm happy to say we managed to catch them in the act. We left about three of them alive for interrogation, and Jasper was having to much fun with it. He managed to discover the Calabrese Families plans, and now we had to send them a message.

I do believe a chain saw is involved. The end results will be delivered right to their doorsteps.

I was ready to leave it in Jasper's hands, along with a crew of men to clean things up. I had a family dinner to attend, and I was never late. As we leave the building I look across the waterway, and I notice someone taking pictures with what looked like a telephoto lens. People didn't get pictures of me except at public events, and I couldn't afford for someone to take them of me leaving this warehouse.

I got Sean McGregor to check it out, and try to get the memory card. I just didn't want to take any chances. I also wanted information on who it was taking the pictures.

Sean took off in his car to check it out, while I climbed into mine, and told my driver to take me home. I needed a shower, and a new suit before I headed to my parents home for dinner.

I hoped it didn't result in a problem. I just wanted a break. I got a lot of things I needed to handle, and didn't need to add another one. I am looking for another place to live, and now I've been informed as of last night I need to find a wife...and apparently it needs to be within a year. Just lovely.

Alright, I believe I'll leave this right here. I'm not looking to post an update except one chapter a week...possibly on Sunday. I need to finish my other story first, & then work more on this one.

Please let me know what ya'll think. If it's worth the effort.

Thanks muches...


	2. Chapter 2

No copyright infringement intended.

Information chapter, and some background on my characters. We have quite a lot of characters as of yet to be introduced.

I am not in a hurry with this story at present until I finish my other one, LIFE. Then I will be spending a lot of time on it, and possibly posting multiple chapters. I hope you stick around for the excitement.

CMF

CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY

Chapter 2

Sean knew this was going to take a bit to get where this woman was at. The traffic was not helping either. He knew he couldn't disappoint Edward by letting this woman get away. He knew he had to get that memory card from her camera.

By the time he got to the park she was no where to be found, but he did notice the blue Toyota FJ Cruiser pulling out. He saw a big dog in the back seat, and two women in the front. He wasn't sure it was her, but he was going to follow them in case. They headed down the road into a parking area for Pike Place Market. He pulled in a little back from them watching. The two women got out, one came around to the passenger's side opening the door, and pulling out a wheelchair.

I sat watching as the woman with long brown hair got into the wheelchair, and the other one handed her a pouch with a small dog inside. Then she reached inside, and appeared to be putting a leash on the other one. Damn, he's a big dog, and looks to be the other one's guard dog as he goes to her side looking up at her as she pets him. The driver locks up the SUV, and they head off towards Pike Place Market. The big dog right by her side the whole time.

I get out of my car walking up checking out their vehicle. It is locked up tight, very dark tinted windows, and an alarm system on it. Fuck! Edward is not going to be happy about this. I continue on inside following them to see if I can get any information on who they are, along with the tag number off their vehicle. I'm sure someone can get some info on them.

I continue to follow them at a distance. It seems the woman in the wheelchair is an artist, and the other one named Angela is her companion. She apparently handles the dogs care, and cooks for them. I almost approached them, but the big dog turned looking at me as if he was on guard.

The woman in the wheelchair is named Bella? That is what Angela called her, saw the dog appear on alert, and she reached to calm him down. "I'm sorry. He's kind of on edge out in public like this. Just doing his job."

"It's alright," I say smiling at her. "I was just going to get some fruit. Apparently he didn't like that," I say kind of laughing. "It's cool." I move around to the other side of the display, and proceed to pick up some fruit bagging it. I certainly don't want to get her suspicious. I look up a few times catching her watching me, and I smile at her. She blushes, and looks away. She is a very beautiful woman. Very. I'm going to try to get some pics with my phone at least. Edward will find this interesting.

After a good thirty minutes, or so of following them I head for my car. I'll sit, and wait for them to return so I can follow them home hopefully. An hour later here they come back. I watch them load up in the SUV, and apparently this woman in the wheelchair can walk. Must be something about distance being to much, and needs the chair. Huh!

I let another car get between us, and I pull out following them. It's not very far down the road that they pull into what looks like an underground garage in a warehouse. I notice the ones surrounding it that Cullen-Masen owns. Even more interesting.

I wait around to see if anyone leaves, but it seems they are in for the night. I call Edward to find out where he is, and if he wants this information tonight, or not. It seems he is at his apartment, and wants me to bring it to him. I walk in finding him in his office. I walk over fixing a drink, and sit down in front of his desk.

I tell him about my day of following the women, what I observed, informing him I was unable to get the memory card, and finally tell him about following them to what is apparently their home. Edward reaches for his phone calling his computer wiz, Eric Yorkie. He tells him the info I was able to gather, and tells him he wants it as soon as possible.

We sit around sharing drinks, and discuss a bit of the business happening in the next few days. It's not even an hour before his phone rings, and it's Eric. Edward puts him on speaker, and the information starts to pour out of his mouth. Apparently we have stumbled onto 'The Swan'. The famous artist, which my family owns quite a few of her paintings, as I look up at the one on my office wall.

Her name is Isabella Elise Swan,twenty three years old, birthday September thirteenth. She went to Forks High School, and was injured in an automobile accident in the parking lot. She had extensive injuries which resulted in her being in the hospital on, and off for over a year. She had crushed vertebrae in her lower back, and her pelvis. She lost some use of her legs, but is able to get around on crutches...for the rest of her life.

She has no living family as her mother, and step father were killed in a private airplane crash. Her father was the Chief of Police in Forks,Washington, and was killed on the job. She has no siblings, no other family. She received an enormous settlement in the accident on her, insurance from both her parents, and is quite wealthy. From the insurance, and the selling of her paintings she is quite rich.

I ask him how rich, and he say's at present she has forty seven million dollars in the bank. The warehouse she bought, and had an apartment built on the top floor. The second floor is her art studio, and an apartment for the Angela Weber that takes care of her dogs, and does some of the cooking, and cleaning.

Ms. Swan has a young art student, well not a student now, but his name is Seth Clearwater. His age is twenty years old. He comes in to work with Bella, which is what she prefers to be called, to move canvases, paints, whatever she needs. At present they are stocking her studio.

She has two dogs,a long haired chihuahua, and a cane corso. The cane corso is her body guard. He has been trained to attack, so be careful. Eric goes on describing the vehicles she drives, information on this Angela that lives with her. He accumulated quite a bit of information in a very short time.

I ask Eric to make a folder for me of the info, and have it to me by tomorrow. I then show him the pictures I was able to take with my phone. I must say he appears quite taken with this Ms. Swan.

EPOV

The dinner with my parents was quite informative. It seems even though I have taken over the running of the Cullen-Masen Family my father still has to put his finger in the business. I was told by my father, Edward Cullen-Masen Senior, I was to be married within a year. It was a stipulation to show the other families our strong values. They believed I would be a better leader with a woman by my side.

My father had to hand it down to me as he was severly wounded in a shooting with the Calabrese Family. They just about succeeded in killing him. It was time though for me to take over. I had been in training pretty much my whole life. I earned my bones when I was fifteen years old taking care of a rat to the family.

My Underboss is Sean McGregor, and I trust him with my life. We have been friends almost our whole lives. We went to high school together always getting into trouble. Then we went off to college at Notre Dame. It was a wild, and informative few years. We came out of it, and came home to take over for my father, with Sean as my right hand man.

Carlisle Cullen-Masen, my brother is my Consigliere. He is married to Esme Platt Cullen-Masen. Her family was one of the wealthy families in Seattle. They have been married for ten years, since they were both eighteen. They graduated high school, and went to Washington University into their law school. He managed it in four years, and passed the bar exam on his first time. Esme studied interior design, and runs a small company from home. Carlisle is twenty eight, and Esme is twenty seven. They have been trying to have a baby, but as of now nothing.

I have Jasper Whitlock as one of my Caporegime. His speciality is interrogation. I do believe one of the worst times I've experienced his work he used a chain saw. He is married to Alice Brandon Whitlock for the past five years. We also grew up together even though he was a year behind me in school. Alice grew up in Louisana, and met Jasper when he came down there on a trip I sent him. He was gone for about a week, and came back married to Alice. It was quite a surprise.

My next friend is Emmett McCarty. He is also a Caporegime. His specialty is weapons, and interrogation. He loves to use brute force, and I've seen him beat quite a few to death. But, he loves to use knives; a regular birthday present are new ones I might find. At present he is dating one of my managers at one of my restaurants. They are very serious, but neither one is in a hurry for marriage. They are both twenty five years old. Rosalie Hale grew up in Seattle, Washington. Her father is a prominent lawyer, and he has worked for us on occasion. Her mother is not in the picture, and lives in Boston. Emmett's parents were killed in a house fire, and my parents adopted him at twelve years old.

Which brings us to me. I am Edward Anthony Cullen-Masen. The son of Edward Cullen-Masen Senior. My mother, Elizabeth died of breast cancer when I was fourteen. I am not married at present, with no girlfriends...thank God. I so don't need the headache of a gold digging bitch only after my money, or my name.

I was told this past weekend at a family dinner I had one year to get married. How the fuck am I suppose to accomplish that? But wait a minute...now, I have no interest in any of the women here until...Ms. Swan. I do believe I'm going to have to do my own investigating of her. She is a very beautiful woman...very accomplished in her own right. Very wealthy on her own; no hidden need for my money, or notariety. She is famous on her own. My God, my mother loves her paintings. She will go crazy.

But, I need to slow down, no jumping the gun. I need to go check out our warehouses, and see if I can make some use of them. hummm...

**Alright then...I do believe I'm going to stop right there. Got to have something good for the next chapter & it is going to be good. LOL**

**Hope you continue to enjoy my story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks muches...**


	3. Chapter 3

No copyright infringement intended.

This is more information on Edward, and some of the other characters.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

The next day I call Sean in to run with me to check out the warehouses. We also have a shipment of guns coming in in two days. Sean walks into the kitchen where Jasper, Emmett, and I are enjoying a cup of coffee. My housekeeper, Ms. Stanley has been with our family for many years, and came with me when I moved downtown. She manages any in-home parties, the catering, decorations, and the everyday maintence of my home.

She has managed to whip up us a big breakfast this morning of omelets, toast, fruit, juice, and coffee. She is a godsend. She does know all about my family as her husband had worked a long time with my father. He was in charge of weapons, until he was killed on a job. She has continued to work for me, as she say's to keep an eye on me.

We are going over to check out the warehouses this morning, and they including Sean has no idea what I got in mind to do with one of them. I've been doing some research before this on turning them into either apartments, or strip malls. Even a restaurant, or bars. Need to put them to some use.

One of them is ideal for what I got in mind for me. What we are going to go check out this morning. We finish up with breakfast, and Jasper pulls my Guardian around. It has come in quite handy a few times. People don't think I know who I'm playing with. They have no idea who their playing with, and it could be costly on their part. I'm not playing.

We pull into the warehouses, and Sean points out the one that Ms. Swan owns. You can tell someone lives there, as it has a few vehicles pulling into the under ground garage. It looks as if she is receiving a delivery. I tell Sean to find out everything about it. I'm curious about all that is Ms. Swan. I intend to find out even more.

We pull up to the warehouse which is across from Ms. Swan's. It was in excellent condition the last time I was over here, and should still be. We pull into the garage, and go to the freight elevator. Sean unlocks it, and we all load up to go to the top floor.

I was online last night, and then again some this morning. I've been in the market for a new place to live for quite some time. The penthouse is fine, but to many people, people I don't want to know, are very familiar with it's location. The warehouse can be fortified from top to bottom, being made almost a fortress. I like the idea, and might even work on turning some of the further away warehouses into apartments. They would be making money instead of just sitting there. Lots of options.

We arrive at the top floor, and walk out to an open floor plan. The floors need to be buffed, or look into putting down some wood flooring. I call my step mother, Carrie for some help. She is at her office downtown, where she runs an interior design shop. I ask her about coming to look at the warehouse to help me get it fixed to move in. She said she would be over in about thirty minutes.

I walk around trying to picture how I want to divide each area, and I do believe it's going to be workable. I have a few ideas on my computer I'll need to send to Carrie. I have no doubt she'll be able to work her magic in no time.

Jasper goes downstairs to wait on Carrie, and the three of us stand around talking about the delivery coming in. We have a shipment of guns coming in for some of my Irish friends in Chicago. Sure, they could have them delivered, but nowhere near the quality I would deliver. I had the opportunity to buy a gun manufacturer in Germany to keep them from bankruptcy. I got it for a deal at $10 million. We can make that much in six months on our sells alone.

We walk back over to the elevator just as Carrie comes out. She gives each one of us a hug, and then starts walking around. I tell her my ideas, and what I want done. She has a company that can come out cleaning everything, and then another company to come out for the flooring. I show her a few ideas I had forwarded to my phone, and she proceeds to pull them up on her small computer. We are going with a cherry flooring for the biggest part of the layout.

We walk around, and I tell her where I want certain rooms in here, and she knows I want them as spacious as possible.

She finally get's around to asking me why the sudden interest in this area, and the warehouse. I explain my need for a new apartment because of everyone knowing my present residence. I explain the convenience of being able to pretty much turn this into a fortress. It makes a lot of sense, but she knows there is more to it.

Sean comes over at this point to explain there is a very beautiful neighbor that even Carrie would be interested in. I give Sean a look, but he only laughs a little, and explains there might be an interest in her. It turns out she is The Swan. At this my step mother stops in her tracks, turns looking at me, and it is so on. Carrie loves her paintings, and owns quite a few of them. She has even bought me some of them. They are magnificient. At this point I have no doubt she will be walking over to meet her.

Oh brother! I should just kill Sean now for running his mouth. Sean just looks at me with a big grin. Fucker!

Carrie has continued walking around looking, and I tell her of a few more things I want. A big fireplace, a big walk-in closet, a shower with a bench, and multi-shower heads. I ask her about this company here in Seattle that makes wood tubs. She likes that idea. She said she would give them a call, and see about having one for here. I also explain about cutting through the floor to make a stairway down to the second floor where I will have a few guests bedrooms, and my office.

I explain I want a spiral staircase fairly wide to go down to the second floor. She has never understood my interest in spiral staircases, and I've had one put in quite a few of my legal businesses. I want it to end in a lounge area I will have set up with a television, and bookcases full of my books, plus more I will buy. I'm wanting about three bedrooms with their own ensuite built in, and one big room for meetings. I'll go more in depth about that later.

Carrie Cullen-Masen was my step mother. She married my father about two years after my mother passed away due to breast cancer. My father had wanted to do some remodeling on the house, and was given her name, and phone number. It was something to see after their initial meeting, and subsequent discussions they had about the remodeling.

At times it was hilarious with them both trying to deny the attraction. I know at first my father felt as if he was cheating on my mother, but we all tried to make him understand she wouldn't want him to spend his life alone. So, they started with Carrie inviting him out to dinner, and then it was on.

My step mother has a huge interest in The Swan paintings. She had quite a few put into the house, and as often in her redecorating jobs. I have some in my different businesses in town. They are beautiful, very outspoken at times, and sometimes very calming. I want them to adorn my walls.

Carrie is fixing to leave, and said she would need a key to get in here tomorrow with the cleaning crew. She is going to make sure they clean everything, including all the windows. Then, the next day she will have the flooring company come over to do their measuring, and getting my decision in the type I am wanting.

I ask Carrie to make this happen as soon as possible. That I'm way past ready to move. I told her also that when I got a chance to look on line for furniture I would email my likes to her.

We all load up in my car, and head back to my apartment. I've got plans to go check out my bars, and restaurants this evening. I have Notes, which was a restaurant/bar in downtown Seattle. Then, I got Chill, which was a little off downtown, but very popular. It was just a bar. The next was Snake, a very popular upper class restaurant. It was doing exceptionally well. Notes, was a bar, with entertainment. We had some local people that came in that played either pop, some jazz, and had one guy that came in to play our piano, and was very good. I also had an irish bar called CM's, which had been in the family for many, many years.

I also had a restaurant with lots of plants, flowers, trees. I called it Greenway Restaurant. I had someone come in every two weeks to take care of the plants; watering, and such. I also had a Gentleman's Club, which required an exclusive membership. Nothing untoward, such as strippers. I did have very beautiful women that worked a bar, but nothing else. I really needed to check on all of them.

Once we reach my apartment I go to my office with all my men. Everyone takes a seat, and discuss the delivery arrangements of the guns to the O' Leary family in Chicago. Michael O'Leary, and I had been friends way back when we lived for a spell in Ireland. We lived in Galway, which is about two hours away from Dublin. Dublin has over a million populace, whereas Galway has half that. It was where the Cullen-Masen Family began many, many years ago.

Michael had a truck with about ten of his men that would be at the warehouse to pick up the load of guns this coming Sunday. They had a big freight truck, along with three other vehicles with armed men coming as there had been word of the Calabrese's going to try something.

I called Michael O'Leary, and they were all set to meet us on Sunday to pick up the delivery. I sent the men down to the kitchen to get something to eat, and I made plans to go to my different businesses this evening.

**This was more information on Edward, and some of the other characters. The next one will be in BPOV. We are coming up on them meeting, so keep reading.**

**Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks muches...**


	4. Chapter 4

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

I was thrilled to finally see my art supplies coming. Thank God I have Seth Clearwater, an art student, to come in and help me distribute my supplies in the many areas I work in. I am not paralyzed, but I do use arm brace crutches to walk. I also use a motorized wheel chair on my really rough days. Those are days that constitute very cold weather, twisting the wrong way, etc, etc. I just deal with it the best I can. I'm not going to be stopped doing what I love...painting.

I've made a name for myself in the art world, and I intend to keep my position. I'm not conceited, I'm just good at what I do. People pay a lot of money for my paintings. I'm going to throw myself into my work. That's why people want my art...it speaks to them. It speaks to me...when I'm working on it. I can see things on a canvas no one else can.

I'm glad he's here to help. He also brought a couple more friends as I got a big shipment of some very, very big canvases. I have some that will cover a large portion of the walls in here. Thank God for all the space.

I did notice some unusual movement across the way at the warehouse. It's one of the nicer ones in good shape. I wonder if someone is going to turn it into an apartment. Oohhh, who is that man? I do love that hair...the color, and it everywhere. Looks like he just had a wild bout of sex. Wait, why does that look familiar? I know I've seen it...him somewhere.

Anyway, got to get back to work. Thank God Seth came with help. These canvases are a right pain, and especially when I go to transport them to customers, or art galleries. There is still a big portion in the bottom floor I could put to use, too. Which just sparked another idea I might check out. I could see about a hydraulic elevator to go through the back of my apartment down even to the first floor. Sure I got the freight elevator, but it's a pain to have to walk all the way across this damn big apartment. _Quit your bitching, and get this stuff put up. We just need to get out for a bit. _

We manage to get everything pretty much put away, and I am exhausted. I think I'm going upstairs, and see if Angela's fixing anything for dinner. I think I just want to eat something, take a nice long hot shower, and possibly go to bed early.

I finally make it upstairs, and she is making us a huge spicy chicken salad. Yummm...along with sweet iced lemon tea.

I am so ready...

The morning is turning out alright so far. No rain, but it sure is gloomy looking. I think I'll check the weather before I think about going any where.

Alright, just overcast, and no rain until way later this evening. I think I'm going to go back to that last spot I went to, and try to get some more pictures. Woah, that's where...but I've not downloaded those pictures. I think I'll just leave the memory card, and do that this evening.

I spent the day out near Duwamish Waterway, where we spent the day last time I came out for some pictures. I do remember the man with the wild bronze hair, and now I want to know more. I will look at that memory card from last time tonight. I spend the day out here taking pics, and just enjoying the day. I can feel it in my bones it is going to be a rough few days with the rain moving in. Ever since the accident my body hurts. Not much can be done about it except pain pills when needed, but I hate the druggy feel from them. No pain is nice, but yuck.

After spending quite a few hours outside, I head home with Cane. I brought him to keep me company, and for my safety. Not only from people, but in the event I needed help. He has been trained as an all around body guard; kind of like a service dog. He is a big help at times, and he loves Peaches.

After getting home, I go to see what we're having for dinner, and Angela has made us some wonderful soup. It's an old recipe from her grandmother. It's polish sausage, cabbage, diced tomatoes, and yellow squash, seasoned only with salt, and pepper. She made some corn muffins to go with it. It smelled wonderful.

I made some soft boiled potatoes, and polish sausage for my babies. They loved that, and Cane ate like he was starved. Hog baby. To cute!

After dinner Angela goes downstairs to her apartment. I go into my office to look at the pictures I took today, and the ones I took the other day. I get my cameras, and start pulling the cards from them. I set down at my computer, and start downloading them. I start scanning through the ones from today, and find quite a few I like. Some I might use in some of my paintings. I also notice the coloring of the sunset, and think about the different color paints I could mix to get the colors of the sun on the water.

Most of my paintings are in the abstract, but there is still some use of colors I pick up from these pics.

Now, coming up on the pictures of that man at the warehouse that day. He has a few other men with him, but he exudes the impression of power. As if he was in charge of them all. Who exactly is he? I feel the need to find out more about him. He is a very beautiful, gorgeous man. Strong jaw, straight nose, long eyelashes, and the color of his hair unlike any I have ever seen. I wonder what his plans are for the warehouse across from me. I guess I'll just keep a watch on anything developing.

A few days pass, and there seems to be quite a bit of activity across the way. Wait a minute; who is the woman coming over here? I head towards the freight elevator, and suddenly, "Hello?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Carrie Cullen-Masen. I wanted to introduce myself, and to reassure you about all the activity in the neighborhood."

"Sure. Hold on, and I'll buzz you up. Just take the elevator to the top floor."

I send the elevator down for the lady, and stand back with Cane by my side. The elevator stops, and the door slides open. Out comes a very nicely dressed beautiful woman. She has a very big smile, caramel colored hair about shoulder length, and light hazel eyes. "Hello, I'm Carrie."

I take her hand shaking it, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you. So, why don't you come on into my kitchen, and sit. I'll make us some tea while we talk." We walk into the kitchen, and Angela is there making us some tea. "Angela, this is Carrie Cullen-Masen. She is from the warehouse across from us."

They shake hands, and I ask Carrie if she would like a cup of hot tea, or a glass of sweet iced tea. She said she wasn't picky, and which ever one would be easiest was fine. Angela fixes us a glass of iced sweet tea, and we all sit down. Cane is sitting at my feet along with Peaches.

"Oh my, I love your dogs. He's a cane corso, right?"

"Yes, he's my constant companion. He's my body guard, and kind of a service dog. As you can tell I am kind of disabled."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." 

"No, it's alright. It happened a long time ago. Just an unfortunate accident. I manage just fine with Cane, and Angela. So, you said you were coming to tell us what was going on across the way. A bit of construction? Should I be concerned? I mean this is my home, and where I do my work. It won't interfere, will it?"

"Oh no, it's just one of my son's warehouses, and he's having it done into an apartment for his self. In fact, he owns quite a few of the warehouses around here. He's just tired of all the bother in town, and wanted a change."

"Alright. Well, what kind of work does he do, if I might ask."

"He owns quite a few businesses in town. Some restaurants, and a few bars. They are some of the better, classier places in town. Nothing seedy, I assure you."

"Oh no, I was just wondering what kind of work he done. Do you work, Carrie?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'm an interior designer. I have also bought quite a few of the paintings like in your living room by The Swan. Wait a minute, you said your name was Bella Swan. You wouldn't by chance be..."

She notices the slight blush, and I look down at my hands.

"You **are** The Swan. Oh my, I am so honored to finally meet you. I must let you know I own quite a few of your paintings for my home. My son also owns some of your bigger pieces for his apartment, and a few of his businesses. I can not believe this. Absolutely wonderful. You are an amazing artist."

"Thank you, Carrie. I appreciate the praise. It makes me want to work that much harder. I'm getting my workshop set up downstairs now. I'm fixing to also begin on some bigger pieces. I've been commissioned to do some pieces for the The Needle, the airport, and a couple of the new buildings at the University of Washington. I'm just now getting things set up with my supplies, and the canvases."

"Wonderful. I can hardly wait to see them then. If I might ask about a piece, or two for myself? I'm thinking something for Edward's new apartment as a house warming gift. Would that be possible?"

"I do have a few pieces downstairs I could show you, but I also have quite a few out at different places for sale. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, if I may. I would absolutely love it." So, we head downstairs, and Cane is actually cordial towards her. We reach the second floor, and Angela goes through throwing on lights. We work our way down to where I have my finished works on display. Carrie automatically is gushing over them. I do love my paintings. They are each one a piece of me.

Carrie was looking at each one doling out high praise until...she came upon my painting called Scape, and ended up buying it from me for twenty five thousand dollars for Edward's apartment. She said she was doing his living room in shades of grey, and it would add just the right amount of color to the room. She also found one she couldn't believe what I named it...Snake, and told me that was the name of Edward's most proud accomplishment. Snake was the name of one of his restaurants, and I had to admit I had never been. She bought that one, too. She paid me ten thousand for it.

I told her I would hold the bigger painting until they got his apartment set up. She called and had someone come over to get the other painting, Snake. Angela went, and waited for them to arrive on the elevator. In a matter of minutes there were two men standing before me. One was built like a mini mack truck, and was introduced as Emmett. He worked with Edward. The other one was the bronze haired god. He was absolutely beautiful.

We had moved over to a setting area I had set up. I had to sit down as it was getting to be to much. Emmett shook my hand, and then Edward came forward. He took my hand bringing it to his lips where he proceeded to put a very light kiss to my hand. I felt the flames erupt on my face. He was looking at me as if I was something to eat.

Carrie explained about who I was, which he knew exactly, and was praising my paintings. He stated he owned quite a few of them for his home, and his businesses. Carrie explained she found one, and he wouldn't believe what it was named...Snake. A big smile enveloped his face, and he loved it when she showed it to him. He stated he was going to hang it right up front near the entrance.

I told him I had never been there, and he invited me to dinner this coming weekend. He said he would love to take me, and in the process show me where he hung the painting. I came very close to turning him down, but something told me to go, and have a good time. So, dinner this weekend with Edward Cullen-Masen. I was kind of nervous, and felt totally out of my comfort zone. Angela said she would help me get ready. So, it was set.

Emmett took the painting, and was waiting by the elevator for them. Carrie thanked me, and left. Edward then took my hand again, kissing it, and looking in my eyes the whole time. "Until this Friday then, Bella. I can hardly wait," and then he left. I could hear the elevator going down to the first floor, and I walked over to the window watching them walk across the way.

Needless to say, I was blown away. I made thirty five thousand dollars, and a dinner date with Edward. I actually could hardly wait.

**OMG, OMG...they finally meet. To cute! Mr. Suave and debonaire. Laying it on a little thick, but it got the job done. **

**Dinner this weekend. I can hardly wait myself. So, let me know what ya'll think. Not very many reviews...kind of disappointing. **

**Let's see what we can do about that.**

**Thanks muches...**


	5. Chapter 5

No copyright infringement intended.

CMF

CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY

**Chapter 5**

I have gone down to the second floor with my babies. I got Cane, and Peaches with me as I plan on being here for a while today. I need to get started on some of my paintings. Seth got me a few canvases set up yesterday, and a lot of my paint supplies ready. I also need to finish going through those pictures I took the other day. I go over studying a few of the pictures I took looking at the colors making up the dusk, and sunset on the waters. Absolutely beautiful.

There seems to be a buzzing noise, and I notice Cane barking and trying to get my attention. I finally realize it's someone at the freight elevator downstairs. I walk over buzzing the intercom asking who is there. It's Emmett McCarty that works with Edward; the man who toted the painting for him yesterday. He's wanting to see me for a moment to give me something from Edward. I buzz him up, and wait by the elevator.

He walks out of the elevator up to me, "Pleasure to see you, Miss Swan."

"Nice to see you, Emmett, right?" He nods at me.

"Mr. Cullen wanted me to give you his card. It has his cell phone number on there. He also wanted me to tell you he has reservations at seven this evening. He will be over to pick you up about six thirty, if that's alright."

"Yes, tell him it will be fine. I'll be waiting. Thank you,Emmett."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work. Have a nice day Miss Swan," turning going to the elevator. I look down at the card...very fancy gold lettering. Hummm...

I slip it in my pocket, and walk back over to my work. I end up spending a good five, or six hours pouring over the pictures I took. I then gathered some paints trying to achieve some of the colors of the dusk, and sunset in the pics. I planned on using them in some of my paintings.

I needed to go upstairs, and get ready for this dinner with Edward. I had no idea what his plans were, or where he was going to take me. I got to pouring through my closet, and was just about at the end of my wits when a beautiful dark blue wrap dress came out of no where. I pulled it out giving it a once over, and felt this would be simple enough to go either casual, or dressy. Either way, it was what I was going to wear. I found me some blue suede shoes with an ankle strap, and some pretty sexy navy blue panty, and bra. I also had a light blue pashmina in case it got to cool. I laid everything on the bed except for my dress I hung on the back of my closet.

I step in the bathroom turning on the shower, and turn to take off my clothes. I throw them in the hamper, pull me out some towels, and step into the shower. It feels so wonderful. I've got multi shower heads, and a rainfall one over head. It felt wonderful. I had tried not to overdo today, so I wouldn't need my wheelchair. I didn't want to come off with that impression at the first. I wanted him to see I could hold my own. I was a strong woman no matter what I had been dealt.

I have lost a lot in my life along with the full use of my legs, my father, Charlie was killed in the line of duty while I was in art school. My mother has not been in my life since I was almost two years old when she left me with my father, and never looked back. Now, there is only me, and I'm going to do all that I can to have a fulfilling life...starting with my art, and we can throw in a little bit of Edward.

Humm, I so need to quit daydreaming, and get my shower over. I've got to fix my hair, get dressed, and it's almost five thirty. Let's move it woman.

I get through with my shower moving out to my vanity I sit, and start on my hair. Aahhh, but first let me lather on some of my favorite lavender scented lotion. I love this stuff. I get it from Crabtree & Evelyn's. They have some amazing products, and I love going shopping there. I heard some awful news they may be closing their shops, and going bankrupt. I hate the thoughts of losing them.

I start working on my hair, blow drying it first, and taking a curling iron to the ends. Just a bit of curl should be enough. I leave it hanging, with nothing but a light spritz to hold it in place. I then put on a bit of mascara, a touch of blush, and hold off on the lip gloss until the last minute.

I then go into the bedroom to get dressed. I like that I settled on the navy blue. I love the dress the more that I look at it. I slip everything on, sitting down to put on my shoes. I got a low heel dark blue shoe with an ankle strap. Would be kind of hard to feel if my shoe slips off. I lack a lot of feeling in my legs from mid thigh down due to the accident.

Alright then, finally the dress. Yes, I do believe I like this. A navy blue satin silk wrap dress, with an asymetrical hem. I love it, doing a slight twirl. I go into my closet for my other pair of arm brace crutches. They are all silver colored. Don't want anything to clash. I walk back into my bathroom putting stuff in my small clutch. I apply some lip gloss, and put it in my bag. I spritz a light touch of Bvlgaria Green Tea perfum. I very much liked this; not to strong.

Well, I guess I'm about as ready as I'm going to get. It's almost six thirty, and I guess I could go ahead, and take my elevator on down. I grab my shawl, and get on the elevator. Just as the door opens there stands Edward. OMG...

I'm standing here mouth slightly open, might better check for drool. Damn, he looks fucking gorgeous. I work my way up finally to his face, and of course he caught me admiring him. A big lopsided grin on that handsome face, and his hand extended to me. "Well Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous," taking my hand, and slowly pulling me towards him. He pulls my hand up to his lips giving it a kiss, but watching me the whole time. _Fucker! I have no doubt he knows what he's doing to me. Well, two can play that game. _

"So dinner, where are you taking me?" as I head for the car. He reaches for the door just as I get there.

"I'm taking you to my restaurant Snake, first to show you where I hung the painting, and then to a private area for dinner. I think you'll enjoy it."

"I guess we'll see. Shall we go then?"

**EPOV**

Edward shuts the door to his car walking around to the driver's side. He get's in giving Bella a glance, and see's her watching every move he makes. He knows she is trying to come across uneffected by him, but he can tell she is effected...very much so. Edward knew she was disabled, but it doesn't bother him in the least. She is a beautiful woman, and the disability does not define her. He doesn't speed to their destination as he wants to spend as much time in her presence as possible. I plan on laying the ground work for spending a lot of time with her.

They finally reach the restaurant, pulling up to the doors, and a valet goes to help Bella out of the car. Edward has beat him to the draw though. He reaches in for her braces holding them in one hand, and reaching for her with the other. She takes my hand, and I hand her her braces. I slip my hand around to her back, lightly touching her directing her into the restaurant. We are greeted by the manager of the place, "Evening Mr. Cullen," with a nod of his head. "Everything is as you ordered."

"Thank you, Gregory. I'm going to show Miss Swan around a bit, then we'll head to our table. Tell them to give us a bit before we order. Thank you." I lead Bella to the front of the restaurant, where I had the painting hung. I also have a light displaying it fully. My regular customers will know this is a new piece to the place, and I want them to be able to fully admire it.I lead her to the front to show her the painting hanging in all it's glory, and to show her I truly admire her...and her work.

"As I told you before I planned on hanging the painting in the front of the restaurant. Do you approve?" She is standing looking at it, and finally nods her head.

"It looks very nice. I'm pleased you found a good place for it," smiling up at him. I smile back at her, "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Bella. It is a beautiful painting. Shall we go to our table then?"

"Yes, I'd like that," and I put my hand at her back to usher her to our table. I had it put in the back with the windows looking out over the water. It's very nice. I pull out her chair getting her sat, laying her braces in the chair next to her. I then take my seat, and a sommelier comes to the table. "Mr. Cullen, may I take your drink orders?"

I look at Bella, and she gives me a shrug, "Please Edward, order us something. Maybe a nice red wine?"

"You heard the lady. How about Bodegas Muga Torre Muga 2015."

"Excellent choice. I will be right back with that," and he turns to go.

I turn to Bella, and she is admiring everything. "Is everything alright? Do you need anything? All you need to do is ask."

"No, I'm fine,Edward. This is a beautiful place. I must commend you. You have a very nice, and from the looks of things, busy restaurant."

"Yes, it is one of the finer places in Seattle. I have nothing but the best at any of my places, though. This one though I took a great interest in it."

"May I ask why snakes?"

The sommelier comes with the wine presenting it to Edward. He nods, the gentleman opens the bottle, and pours a small bit into a wine glass. Edward smells it, taste it, and gives him the go ahead to pour us both a glass. "Someone will be right out to take your dinner order, Sir."

"Thank you," as he raises his wine glass. He watches me taking a small drink, "Do you approve?"

"Hummm, very nice...sweet, not to heady. I like this very much."

I smile at her watching, "What would you like for dinner, Bella? I am kind of impartial as everything on the menu is wonderful. I do though recommend the lamb chops, with either garlic mashed potatoes, or baby red potatoes with grilled asparagus. It is one of our best."

The young waiter comes asking for our orders, and Edward orders us both the lamb chops. They said they would be out shortly, and left us. I turn watching her, and know I need to start asking about her if I'm to get to know her. We talk about her work, her schooling, a touch on the accident, her father, her mother and what she plans for her future. She doesn't talk about much in her future but her painting. Nothing outside of it.

I tell her about my many businesses, my restaurants, and bars. I tell her about my import, export business and owning the gun factory in Germany. I tell her about my family, and that's pretty much it. I can't tell her to much yet. I do have an interest in pursuing more of a relationship with her. I'm just going to take it very slow, dropping occasional hints of other doings, but nothing right out.

I ordered us a caramel apple tartlet, which they make them as an individual serving. It has just the right touch of cinnamon, and the caramel just inside the pastry. It is very yummy. Now, let's see if she will allow me to feed her.

I slide my chair over next to her, picking up a spoon I get a generous bite taking it to her lips. She looks at me wondering what I got going on, I know, but I'm not giving an inch. I hope she will allow me this pleasure. She moves towards me a little, her pink tongue slipping out a touch taking the spoon of dessert in her mouth. Her eyes close, and she is moaning. Going right straight through the spoon, down my arm, right to my cock. Dear God, she is killing me. She then takes a spoon gathering a bite for me, bringing it to my lips where my tongue slips out, and I take my bite. I also moan, but I keep my eyes on her...watching her. Her mouth falls open, her pupils expand, her breath quickens.

Her eyes move to mine...I can see in her eyes..._very well played, Mr. Cullen. _But, I'm far from through, I pull back motioning for her to eat her dessert, I pick up my wine glass taking a drink, and watch her. So damn fucking sexy, and has no idea. I am so fucked.

We finish our dessert, we get the car, and I very slowly drive around the city. I show her where my other businesses are, and tell her I would love to take her to some of the other places in the future if she will allow me.

We pull up to her warehouse, I help her out of the car, we walk to her elevator, I take her hand...

"Bella, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Surprisingly, I did you for a lovely evening."

"May I take you out again, Bella?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"May I call you, and arrange a time with you?"

"Yes, please," giving him a card with my information. "Call me, and I would love to go out with you again, Edward."

He takes my hand, pulling me close. He leans in kissing my cheek right at the corner of my mouth, then kissing my hand. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

**Alright people. I pray you enjoyed their dinner. It took me a bit to get into it. I tried to put me in her place to see his reactions with my eyes. Do ya'll understand that? It seems to make it more...real.**

**Well, I liked it, and there will be many, many more dates. They both got to work their own magic. It will happen. Just hang on for the ride. **

**Check out the group page for lots of wonderful pics. **

**Let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks muches...**


	6. Chapter 6

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

The date turned out very nice, and I couldn't wait to take her on more. I did want a more casual mood for the next one though. No need to go all out every time. I was thinking along the lines of a possible picnic, and I was thinking Myrtle Edward's Park near the waterfront. It had picnic tables, close to a parking area, dog friendly, and some walking areas. She could have been to it for the freedom to have a dog, but I liked it for all the other accessible features.

I would give her a couple days as I had some work to get done, legal, and not so legal. I also needed to consider a bodyguard for her, if I am going to continue to pursue Bella. I will NOT have her put in any danger. I'm thinking about Felix Long. He's a calm individual, but I know without a doubt I emphasize her importance he would protect her with his life.

Now, I need to call Carrie, my step mother, and see what she has going on with my warehouse. Carrie is at her office, and apparently she has a company coming over to construct the staircase going down to the second floor. They were over the other day cutting the hole for it, and adding in trim. She is going to have the cleaning company come back over once they get through to clean the sawdust, and other materials left behind. They have got the walls up dividing the area into the individual rooms. They have even been down to the second floor, and divided the area up for a sitting area which will be right near the bottom of the stairs.

There will then be a total of three bedrooms, each with an ensuite. There is still plenty of area to possibly have one more bedroom if needed.

Upstairs, they have a huge master bedroom, with ensuite, another bedroom not as large with an ensuite, an office with built-in bookcases, a big kitchen, with a small eating area, a big dining room, and a living room with a fireplace. The first floor is going to be a private garage, and a big conference room, with in-ground storage area.

They have been digging the area out for the storage area, which will be lined with cement, and then steel. This will hold any incoming shipments not ready for delivery, or my personal inventory of guns, ammunition, whatever.

Carrie seems to think within a month I should be able to move in. She's hoping to have a lot of the furniture, and appliances for the kitchen already installed. I told her I wanted a lot of my primary colors to be different shades of grey in the living room, kitchen, bathroom. I also wanted some browns, dark tan, natural in my office, with lot of leather furniture in it. I did want a big fireplace in the living room, and if possible my bedroom. They could be gas, or electric logs; which ever put out the most heat.

I also told her I wanted quite a bit of plants in the kitchen, and big trees throughout the apartment. If needed, someone could come in every couple weeks to water, and do maintenance on them. She recommended the gardener from the house, as they had done been checked out, and there was no risk with them. I told her that was fine.

I also expressed my having room for a baby grand in either my main living room, or a small music room on the top floor. She told me that was already planned, and I would love the end results. I told her I had no doubts I'd be pleased with it all. I then told her I'd see her on Sunday for dinner.

I called Sean and informed him to gather everyone for a meeting. I wanted him, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett to come to my apartment. Mrs. Stanley was cooking dinner for the lot, but afterwards we needed to discuss something that has been going on around town. They were all coming over around five thirty for dinner, our meeting, then we were going to some of my bars. I wanted to do some checking on things.

I decided on taking a shower, and getting dressed before everyone got here. I stepped in to my bedroom, into my closet taking my suit off, and looking for something casual to wear. I wanted to kind of dress down for tonight. I found a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt, and my pea coat. Casual enough, but warm. It was starting to turn very cool at night getting prepared for the fall. I was all for it, but I still wanted a fairly nice enough day to take Bella on a picnic. I think I need to arrange that for this weekend.

I take a nice long shower, forgo the shaving, put on a bit of cologne and walk into my closet to dress. Yes, the jeans, t-shirt, and jacket is casual enough. I like it. A break from the suits. I am the boss, but I do get tired of dressing up all the time.

I head downstairs going into the kitchen, and grab a beer. Mrs. Stanley is cooking Chicken parmigiana, and spinach salads. It looks wonderful.

I walk back into the living room, and the guys are just arriving. I tell them to go grab them a beer, and to come back into the living room until Mrs. Stanley calls us for dinner. We all sit down, and talk about a few things going on at the businesses. We have had a lot of pickup in Snake, my restaurant since I added all the displays. I've got glass cases displaying different snakes, and a couple with reptiles in behind the bar. I got some new carpet in a snake reptile pattern that looks good.

I got a big display of an aluminum stainless steel snake skeleton by Huang Yong Ping. It looks almost prehistoric. Totally wicked. The people apparently like what I've done as business has picked up big time.

Mrs. Stanley calls us into dinner, and the guys grab another beer before sitting down. They gather the food on their plates, and start eating. The moans are plentiful, and Mrs. Stanley is loving it. With that she goes to clean up the kitchen, stating for us to just sit the dishes in the kitchen, and she will get them before she leaves. She lives in an apartment right down the hall from me. I asked her if she wanted a room here, but she wanted her own space. I could understand that with how late some things tend to go on during the night.

I know she's going to go check on everything else, and make sure house keeping has done their job today. Plus I know she will pick up after me. I'm not a total slob. She will gather all my suits needing to go to the cleaners, and wipe down the bathroom. Then, I know she will put up leftovers, and load the dishwasher. Then go home for the night.

We all grab our jackets, and head out to Chill. That's one of my bars, and it's very sedate. It's been doing alright, but I had gotten a message that some of the Calabrese's had been in a few times this past week. There had not been any trouble, but they had sat in the back for a few hours. There were three of them, and a few people had stopped by the table. We were going to go check it out.

We arrive at Chill, and set a table up at the very back left corner. It's not near anything, no kitchen, no restrooms, just a slight wall across from the bar. There is a spiral staircase leading up to the restaurant area. I've checked in with my manager, Alistair Wilkes. It has been a very slow evening, but the restaurant has been very busy. He get's us our drinks, and we just sit talking watching the crowds.

After a couple hours we decide to go to Notes. My bar that had entertainment. It was very popular, had groups, or individuals that provided entertainment on the weekends. At present we only had a local young guy that came in on the weekends to play our piano. He was very good, too.

As we pulled up the valet came to take the car, and we entered the club. It seemed to be pretty packed for a Monday evening. We move to the back room of the club where the piano is, and a small stage. I loved this room. I had one wall with a grouping shots of Tina Turner. She came here one night, and entertained. Not as a paid, but she was out going to different places, and when she found the room with the piano, and the young guy who works on weekends was playing, she put on a show. It was unreal. The place has had a few other entertainers come by, and either performed on a whim, or just to enjoy the place.

I had one whole wall with nothing but musical notes. It also had a black spiral staircase that went down to my office, and one up to another area of the bar. It was strictly a bar, and nothing else. It did do the business, and I was not worried about it pulling in the revenue.

As we're working our way to the back I noticed a guy who works for me, Eric Yorkie. He's my computer wiz, and damn good at it. I walk over,"Hey Eric," holding my hand out we shake hands.

"Hey, Edward. Good to see you. What you doing here tonight?" as I notice him looking around. I also sweep a look across the room. I then notice a small group of men off to the side.

"Not much, just enjoying a free night. Everything alright?"

Eric looks off to the side where those men are, and "Just watching the crowd. Nothing as of yet."

"How about joining us for a drink. There's a bunch of us in the back," as I stand waiting on Eric. We then head towards the back of the bar, and I introduce him to everyone.

"Everyone this is Eric Yorkie. He's my computer guy. Eric, this is Sean, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Uh, we got us some company up front he's been kind of watching. Not sure what their deal is yet."

"Want one of us to go get us something to drink, boss?" Emmett ask.

"Yeah, just kind of give them a sweep. See if you know them, or can hear anything."

Emmett takes off to the bar, and we sit watching. They notice Emmett, but I'm not sure if it's other than the fact he is a big guy. He comes back with a waitress bringing our drinks. The guys kind of watch, and when they see me they give me a nod. I nod back at them, but still nothing comes to mind as to who they are. I ask the waitress if she knows them, and nothing there. She did say they had been in a few times the past couple weeks, but had no idea who they were. I asked her to take them another round of drinks on the house.

A few minutes later I watch her walk over with them a round of drinks, and motion towards me. They look back, and I nod at them. They acknowledge the offer, and raise their glasses to me.

"Eric, have you managed to get some pics of them? I want to know everything about them as soon as possible. I don't smell trouble, but better to be aware of who they are."

"Yes sir, I'll have it as soon as I can gather the info."

I give Felix a call, and ask him to head over to my bar. I tell him I want him to follow some people when they leave. He said he'd be here in about fifteen.

When he get's here he buzzes me to let me know he's out front. I tell him as soon as they leave I'll let him know.

We sit around for another round, and by the time it get's brought to the table I notice them get up to leave. I send a message to Felix they are on their way out. I want him to follow them as discreetly as possible. I want to know where they go, and anything else he can find out.

We sit around for a couple hours, and decide to head out for something to eat. Emmett mentions this place called Mecca Cafe. He say's it's not much to look at, but got some of the best food he's ever had. So, we head over for a late night meal.

It's really not much, but once we get sat down near the back we all place our orders. Within a matter of twenty minutes tops there are two people bringing out trays full of food. We each get our meals sat, everyone fixes things, and then we all start to eat. Damn, I must say it is pretty damn good food. I do know I'll be back. I got breakfast of three eggs, hash browns, pancakes, bacon, and toast. It was a lot of food, but no worse than the other guys.

We enjoyed our meals, and finally decided to call it a night. I headed over to my apartment, Sean lived in an apartment a floor below me, Jasper, and Emmett lived on the fourth. Carlisle was headed home to Esme, and Eric had left us earlier. I knew I'd probably have some information to go over in the morning, so went in, took a shower, and headed to bed.

One of my last thoughts was needing to prepare for a picnic this weekend with Bella. Definitely going to see her this weekend.

**Alrighty, we got a look at some calm typical evenings for Edward. He might have some trouble brewing on the horizon. Got people following & digging up info. Let's see what they come up with.**

**Another date with Bella this weekend. Let's see how that goes for them.**

**Please let me know what ya'll think. Don't forget the group page to see some killer pics for the chapter. **

** 114123679912494**

**Thanks muches...**


	7. Chapter 7

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 7**

The date was wonderful, and I can hardly wait to see him again. I know Edward say's he is pretty much just into real estate owning quite a few businesses, but I just get a feeling there is a lot more to Edward than he is telling me. I tried googling him, but it only states his real estate holdings, and not much else. Now, when I search for information on his family in general quite a bit of interesting things come to light.

It seems there are interesting facts about his grand father, and his father. I have heard of the Cullen-Masen linked to the mafia, but I attributed it to just people talking. They were trying to account for their massive wealth, and it all came from illegal doings. I just can not fathom Edward being involved in such doings'. I guess I'll just have to wait, and see. Would it change things if there becomes more to us...I don't know. I really do like Edward...I'll just have to wait, and see.

I'm headed down to my studio, and see if I can get some work done. I have quite a few paintings I need to get done.

As I walk through my studio I'm trying to decide which one to start on. I got Seth to pull one of the bigger canvases, and hang it. I'm not sure who's this one will be...I'm just going to paint. I start with a new palette, a lot of base paints, broad, and rather narrow brushes. Something already coming to mind...I make a black outline for a big tree being the focal point.

I think it's turning into the tree in my dreams. A big purple tree, with huge roots branching off. In my dreams all my dogs are waiting for me. I think this is just going to be the tree. I walk off for a bottle of cold water, and I turn on my music. This really centers me into my painting.

I walk back over to my canvas, picking up my palette, brushes, and go back to work.

I have no idea how long I've been at it, but my hips, and legs are stiff. I step back looking at my work, and...it looks good. I need to take a break, but I can see some places I really need to work on, and probably a few more hours, and I'd be done with this.

I walk back over to my frig pulling me out an orange juice. I find some cheese, crackers, and some rolled meats. I pull it all out, and just notice Cane is gone. I pick up my phone calling Angela finding out she came down, saw me working, and took Cane for a while. She took both of them out for a walk, and has them at her apartment.

I ask her to bring them down while I'm on break, as I want to see them. She comes through the door in the back of the studio, and my babies come running up to me. Cane just about ran all over Peaches. To cute!

I spend my break eating, feeding my babies, talking to Angela, and she notices my work. She can see I'm just about done with it, and knows I'll work on it until it's finished since I'm so close. She offers to take them upstairs, and just sleep in the other bedroom until I come up. I tell her to go ahead, making sure my chair is down here, and charged.

They take off upstairs, I clean up my mess, and go back to work. I end up spending about four more hours, and finally finish the painting. I grab another water, sitting down in front of my work just looking at it.

I drape a cloth over it, close up my paints, put my brushes in soak, climb in my chair, and head upstairs. I am very tired. I find everyone asleep when I come up. Angela didn't make it to bed; she fell asleep on the couch. I drag the throw on the back of the couch covering her up. I go into my bedroom, climbing out of my chair, plugging it up to charge, find my babies already in bed. I grab me some pajamas, and head to take a shower.

The water feels so good on my aching body. I'll pay for this tomorrow, but I'm glad I got some work done. I sit on the bench in the corner, and let the water run over my body. I need to remember to take something for pain before I climb in bed.

Finally climbing out of the shower, I dry off, run a comb through my hair, and attempt to halfway dry my hair. I reach in the cabinet for some pain pills, and then head off to bed. I climb in pulling the covers over me, and don't remember much else.

The next day I manage to climb out of bed around noon. I grab my braces, and work my way into the kitchen for some coffee. I find Angela in there just pouring me some. Thank God...nectar of the gods. I managed to take inventory of my body as I walked in here, and I'm not as sore as I thought I'd be. Good, might try to do some more work.

Angela fixes us some brunch, of omelets with mushrooms, onions, bell pepper, diced tomatoes, and cheese. Some bacon, with toast. It was wonderful. We sit enjoying our breakfast, and talk about a few things. I mention going back down to work some more, and she tells me I need to call Edward back. That he called right before I woke up.

I finish our brunch, pour some more coffee, and call Edward.

"Hello, Bella. Thank you for calling me back. I was calling to ask you out for a picnic lunch this Friday. I thought I'd take us to Myrtle Edward's Park, and you can even bring your dogs if you'd like. I'm just anxious to get to spend more time with you. Does this sound alright?"

I can't seem to do anything but sit smiling while he talks on. "Yes Edward, it sounds wonderful. Thank you for inviting my babies, too. I know they will enjoy it. They love that park."

"Alright then, I'll pick you up about eleven thirty Friday afternoon then. I can hardly wait to see you, Bella."

"I can't wait to see you either. See you Friday, Edward."

"See you, Bella. Thank you."

I went downstairs taking Peachs, and Cane going to do some work today...at least a few hours. Angela said she would order us a pizza later for dinner.

We got downstairs, and I pulled a grouping of three canvases. I was thinking of doing a split painting, and I had to hurry. I called Angela to come down, and help me. I had to hurry, and get ths down on canvas. She got down here, and we started pulling paints. I got my palette, and went to work. I was working on getting just the right shade of teal, a touch of grey, flesh...as if...yes, I was naming it...In Flight. I could see an archangel taking flight in my mind. I just had to get it down on canvas.

Angela knew how I work sometimes. It was a blind rush, just something that came to me kind of in a flash. Some of my best paintings came to me in this fashion.

I didn't work but about three hours, and it was done. I ended up doing only one canvas, but it was still huge. I tagged a post-it on the side..the name of it was...In Flight.

I was exhausted again. Angela helped me put everything away. I covered the painting, gathered my babies, cutting out lights, and we went upstairs for the night. For it to just be Sunday night I had made some amazing progress with my work.

I'm not sure what it was, but twice now I've been out with Edward, or talked to him on the phone. I have gotten two amazing paintings both times. Is he an inspiration...my muse?

Muse...a person or personified force who is the source of inspiration for a creative artist. (Oxford)

Could he be mine?

Angela was going downstairs to do some laundry, and I just needed to think. I poured myself a glass of red wine. I had bought a couple bottles of what we had the other night at dinner. It was very good.

I sat in the living room with my babies. I lit a fire as it was getting cool in the evenings. I got lost in thoughts about Edward. I was going to see if this 'muse' thing was...what, possible? I'd wait, and see especially after our picnic this coming Friday. I still got five more days to see what else spills out of this fountain.

A few hours later Angela comes down to inform me she is expecting them to be delivering our pizza in a matter of minutes. I go to get her money to pay, and she said it was her treat. Angela left in the elevator to wait for our delivery, and I fixed us both a small salad. I also poured some more wine for us both. I got a couple bowls for Peaches, and Cane as I would cut them both a piece of pizza up for their dinner.

She came back up, and we sat down to enjoy our dinner. It was very good, and what they say about Chicago having the best is so wrong. We have a place on Magnolia called Soprano's Pizzeria. They do delivery, and have quite an array of pizzas. They also have different pasta dishs, also.

We finish our dinner, cleaning things up. I pour us another glass of wine, and we go into the living room turning on the television. We surf for the weather, then turn into some news. Not much going on except the same depressing bunch of crap. To much going on in my own life to worry about the worlds.

We then look for some local news, and activities going on in Seattle. We had planned on going to Pike Place Market probably Wednesday weather permitting. I love to go shopping there. It is getting late, so we both decide to call it a night. Angela heads downstairs locking things up as she goes. She will take the elevator down to her floor, then lock it so no one can just come in.

I am definitely calling about the personal elevator for the back of the loft. It would be so much easier for the two of us during the day.

I go fix the bed for my babies, putting Peaches in the bed with me. Cane will either sleep in his bed beside me, or jump on the foot of the bed.

I grab my pajamas, and go take a quick shower. I come out, brush my teeth, plait my hair, turning out lights I go climb into bed with my babies. Another day tomorrow of God only knows what.

I wake to the sounds of booming thunder. I get up grabbing my braces, walking into the kitchen to see it is storming outside. It seems we have a late fall thunderstorm moved in over night. Lovely.

I go put on some coffee, and then head into the bedroom to get dressed. My babies do not like the storms, so I put on their jackets that sooth them when it storms, and thunders. I also got a blanket for them both, but just get Peaches. I get some leggings, a big sweater, and my boots. I don't plan on doing anything, but that can change at the drop of a hat.

Angela comes up, fixing us a light breakfast. She decides to put on a roast to make some vegetable beef soup later today, along with some corn muffins. Sounds good to me. I plan on going downstairs, and maybe work a little.

I grab my babies, and we head down. Once in my studio I turn on the fireplace, place Peaches on the couch, and Cane just follows me every where. Silly dog.

I go pulling the cloths off my paintings checking them. They are both dry, so I go to label them. The one I did the other night is named, In Flight. The other one kind of from my dreams is called, What Dreams May Come.

I go to the small kitchen area to make some tea. I come back with a glass of iced sweet tea, and sit looking at my work.

After a bit I look up, and Seth has joined me. He is standing there admiring my work. "When did you do these, Bella? They are magnificient."

I explain the bigger one took me all day to finish, but the other one only took one day with Angela's help. It was one of those 'just came to me' moments. He just stands there shaking his head. He goes to move them together a little further down, and ask what I want to pull for my next work. I ask him to pull another big canvas, and put up a grouping of three canvas together. Also, to hang a bunch of big ones; 40x30, some 24x16, and about four 60x 40.

After looking it over, I ask him to hang me a bunch more of the 24x16, and 40x 30's. I tell him I might have a muse, and there's a chance it might effect my work. He just stands there looking at me. "A...muse?" I just kind of shrug.

"We'll see. Now, can you move one of the really big canvases, or do you need help? I'd like to have it ready, as I got to do a big one for the airport, aquarium, probably one 80x100. That's the size I'm going with."

"I can do it myself if we still have those hand trucks. I can just lay a cloth down, and load it over to here. Do you want me to hang it here on the wall?"

"Hold on, let me try something. I might can get us some help," picking up my phone. I call Edward hoping he's at the warehouse, or possibly Emmett. "Hello. Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wondered if you, or Emmett was at the loft. I could sure use some help, if possible."

"Uummm, how about fifteen minutes, and we'll both be there. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you in a bit."

Angela sends the elevator down for them "So, who is this Edward, Bella? A friend?" Seth asks.

"Yes, also my new neighbor. He's having the warehouse across from me converted into an apartment. He's very nice."

"Hello, Bella," comes Edward, and Emmett across the studio.

"Be nice, Seth," I whisper to him.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it. It's still pretty awful out there. I didn't pull you from work, did I?" asking worriedly.

"No, we were not far from here. I'm glad I came. I need to check on the work they got done anyway. So, what can we do to help?"

"I'm sorry. This is Seth, an art student at Washington University. He comes, and helps me a lot. We just ran into a problem trying to hang one of the bigger canvases. I've got to still do the paintings for the airport, and other places."

"Ok, where is this canvas? Come on Emmett."

"Oh, here are some gloves so they don't get any oils from your skin. It effects the paints."

They both take the gloves, and turn to the canvas. "Uh, Bella this is kind of big. So, where do you want this hanged?" I point at the hooks near the ceiling. Edward, Emmett, and Seth raise it, and it slides right on the hooks.

"Alright, there you go. That's a mighty big canvas. I really want to see your work when you finish that, please."

"Can I offer ya'll some coffee, coke, water, anything?" I ask as I move to the small kitchen.

"No, we're fine, Bella. I'm glad I could...we could help. All you got to do is call, alright? I don't want you hurt," he say's as he runs his finger down my cheek. "Now, don't get so into your work that you forget about our date this Friday. Hopefully we'll have good weather for our picnic."

"Thank you both for your help. I remember Friday. I'll be waiting,"I say as I walk them to the elevator. "Thank you, Emmett." He just smiles, and nods at me.

"I'll see you Friday, Bella," as he leans in kissing my cheek right near my lips.

"Friday, for sure," I say as the elevator closes.

I walk back over to Angela, and Seth. "You do know he is the Boss...of the Seattle mafia. Well, pretty much the whole west coast, right?" Seth say's looking at me.

"How would you know this Seth?" almost angrily at him.

"Because my brother works for him. That's how I know," grabbing his jacket, and storming out.

**Alright, another chapter, and this one was not going to wait. It just came pouring out. I hope ya'll enjoy it, and don't forget to check out the group page for lots of cool, and sexy pics.**

**Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks muches...**


	8. Chapter 8

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 8**

As I fall back into my sofa I have to think about this logically. Alright, I find some information on line about his family being linked to the mafia. Then Seth tells me his brother works for Edward. Seth knows he's the Boss of the mafia.

I pull my computer over turning it on. I'm going to find just exactly what this 'Boss' title means. I don't admit to understanding anything about this whole deal. I've seen movies; who hasn't. You'd have to be totally dense not to have seen, or heard about the Godfather movies. But, come on...surely it's not like that. Wait...

Alright, let's say Edward is the Boss. Does it mean I don't...can't...be involved...don't want to be involved in it. Maybe ...fuck!

I type in branches to mafia family to see what it says. OMG, so he heads the whole thing. IF he's involved with it.

Your still avoiding the whole matter. Are you going to have anything to do with him. I can't ignore my interest in him. That would make me a liar. FUCK...

"You did recognize him, didn't you, Edward?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you honestly think he didn't say anything to her?"

"I'm pretty sure he did," shaking my head.

"So?" ask Emmett inquisitively.

"I'll just have to deal with it. If she calls me asking, I'll just have to see. If she doesn't, then we still have our date this Friday. I'll just see how she reacts to me."

I had spent the last few days lost in my painting. The work was pouring out of me. I'm not sure what brought this on, but I was enjoying every minute spent in my studio. I had just about used all the canvases Seth had hung, and I had not seen Seth since that day. I tried calling him, but no answer. I figured I'd made my attempt, now it was left up to him. I started to call the school for another apprentice, but decided to call a few studios, and art supply shops.

I was informed of a young woman that had finished school, but was having a hard time finding a job. They gave me her name, and phone number. I proceeded to call her, and she was very anxious to come talk to me. Her name was Gianna Grant, and she was very anxious to work with me. She also said if there was lifting to much for us, that she had a very well built boyfriend that said he would gladly help. I told her we would work out just fine, and I wanted her to start on Thursday. I needed her to hang some more canvases, and maybe make a run to pick up some supplies for me.

I introduced her to Angela, an they seemed to hit it off. Angela told her I was an easy person to work with, and after a couple weeks she should feel right at home. Gianna knows Seth, and admitted he was a kind of intense person, but very sweet. Other than having seen him at some of the art supply places she didn't know to much more about him.

I had some help, so I was not worried about it. Seth could come to me as I made my attempt to talk to him. I had other things to worry about beside his temper.

EPOV

I had things set up for my picnic with Bella this coming Friday. My restaurants, and bars were doing wonderfully. Everything was running along smoothly until...

Emmett called me in the middle of the night. It was Wednesday, and I only had a delivery of guns that came in. He called to inform me there had been a bunch of guys that stormed the warehouse trying to take the guns. They managed to capture a couple of them alive. They had moved them to a building I used exclusively for interrogations. No one ever left that building alive. It was well known that I had some interesting methods of torture I delved into in this building.

I called my expert to come to the building, and said I would meet him when I got there. I was not sure exactly what we were facing, and what I needed to get from these men we captured.

Upon arrival I was met by Laurent Peace. He was my handler of my snakes at my restaurant, Snake, and the ones I have inside this building. He knows about my work...he also loves the snakes. He loves his work with me, and I pay him well. He knows exactly what we got fixing to happen inside here, and possibly the death of some people.

We go inside, and head down to the basement. It is very well insulated, cages along the walls full of mice to feed the snakes. Then we have the glass cases with the top twenty most deadliest snakes in the world. I have always had a fascination with snakes even in my early teens. I could give my mother a heart attack when I came home with a new snake. My father made me keep them in a storage building he bought specifically for my hobby. He knew it would probably come in handy when I took over the family.

I didn't have any plans to use my snakes, but when I got initiated into the family, and earned my bones I was taught the different methods of torture. I had my own ideas for torture...the reason for my building, and my snakes. I do have other snakes than the twenty deadliest snakes. I have a few pythons, and a couple boa constrictors. I've had the albino boa since I was seventeen. She was almost three years old when I got her. They live twenty to thirty years. She is one of my most prized snakes.

Now, the most deadliest snake I have is the Inland Taipan. I've not had him very long, but Laurent assured me he had lots of experience handling any of the snakes I own. To be bitten by an Inland Taipan snake a person will die within forty five minutes. It is very painful.

Personally I like the spitting cobras, and the black mamba. Very dangerous, and very deadly. The black mamba is very swift, and can attack within seconds. It also bites multiple times. A Black Mamba was used in the movie, Kill Bill. I loved that movie. I go further down into the basement where Emmett, and Jasper have the men they captured at the warehouse.

From the looks of things they have been having fun torturing them. It turned out they managed to capture three men, but had not been able to obtain any information from them. From the looks of the men looks like they lost a few teeth, eyes almost swollen shut, and quite a bit of blood around the room.

I walk in the room, and Emmett and Jasper step back. I walk around the room taking in how they have them detained. They are chained to chairs we have bolted to the floor. We have tables set up with quite a few weapons we use...an assortment of knives, pliers, a few machetes (my personal favorites), drills, and an assortment of surgical tools. There is also a water supply if we are in for a long term torture.

I tend not to have the patience for this, and leave it to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper tends to like to play with saws.

All three of them seem to have passed out at some point. I motion for Emmett to wake them up. He reaches over for syringes full of Adrenalin. He gives all three of them a shot in their thighs, and they instantly wake up. I like the effects of it, and epinephrine...instant attention.

They look up, and notice me standing in front of them. A look of horror, shock...knowing they are pretty much just a step away from being dead. I do have the reputation of no survivors. Don't mess with me.

I start in asking them their names, and they give me first names only. We have Jared, Mike, and Peter...idiots for messing with me. I ask them who they work for, and they won't admit to working for anyone specifically. They say they don't know their names. They were paid to come, and steal the weapons delivered to the warehouse.

I ask them again who they work for, and no one is forth coming with a name. I motion for Emmett to step in, and see if he can get any answers. Jasper jumps in to working on the guy on his end. I motion for them to stop, and I ask them again for their bosses names. Still nothing. I motion for them to wait, and I will be back.

I walk out of the room into the room with my snakes, and Laurent. I ask him if he has fed the mamba, or the inland taipan yet. He has not, and they are very irate at the moment. They have smelled the food he fed the others, and are more than ready to be fed. I tell him I have three men in the next room, and I want Laurent to bring the black mamba in to use on them.

He nods, and reaches for his gloves to handle the snake, and I go ahead back to the room. I inform Emmett, and Jasper to be very cautious as Laurent is bringing in a deadly snake.

Laurent steps into the room walking up to the men. Emmett is instructed to tip the first man's face up by grabbing his hair. I step up asking him one more time for their bosses names. He says nothing, so I instruct Laurent to introduce my beautiful snake to him. He steps up with the black mamba, and in the blink of an eye the snake spits venom into his eyes. Laurent then steps up close enough for the snake to bite him a couple of times on his face.

I then instruct him to step back. I tell the other men to watch what happens to their friend. He is screaming, and begging. The bites on his face are swelling up, tearing open and bleeding. Paralysis sets in, and his head falls back. Within twenty minutes he screams no more. His head falls forward, and he is dead.

The other two men look, and start to beg for mercy. I ask them for their bosses names, and finally the one on the end admits they work for the Calabrese family. That they were paid a large amount of money for them to steal the guns.

I motion for Laurent to take the snake back, and to feed them. I take out my Kimber and shoot them both between their eyes. I designate Jasper, and Emmett to dispose of their bodies. In one of the other rooms we have big vats full of quicklime, sulfuric acid, and fluoroantimonic acid. They are very effective to dispose of bodies within a very short time leaving nothing to be discovered. We also have a very big furnace that is able after a certain period of use to burn the acids we use. We then replace the vats with new acids.

I then instruct Laurent to leave when he finishes feeding the snakes. I also leave going to my apartment. I walk in taking my clothes off, putting them into a garbage bag to be incinerated after I take a shower.

I walk into my bathroom turning on the shower as hot as I can stand it. I don't relish in killing people. They could just easily give me the information so all the torture was not necessary. But, if they don't want to cooperate, then so be it. I will do what is necessary.

After a long hot shower I come out slipping on some silk pajama pants, and pick up the garbage bag. I then walk down to the basement to the furnace throwing the bag in. I flick the igniter, and the flames come up burning everything in a matter of minutes.

I'm tired, so I walk back up to my apartment. I walk into the kitchen looking for something to drink. I just grab a bottle of water, turning going to my bedroom. I sit on the side of the bed, and my mind goes to Bella. I wonder if she can handle that side of me. The Boss, the killer, the monster needed to run the west coast mafia. I believe she can. I guess I'll have to wait for Friday to see if she's going to give me a chance.

I lay back on my bed pulling the covers up over me, and fall into a deep sleep waiting for Friday...to what I hope is a wonderful date with Bella.

**Alright people...I had some wicked fun. I just had to use the snakes...to tempting. It's not to bad of a side of Edward. He has a handler, and seems to enjoy that side. Anyway, we got a date coming up. There have been some changes for 's see how that works out. **

**Now, let me know what you think, and don't forget to go to the group page as there are going to be LOTS of pics...some sexy, some wicked. Check them out.**

**Let me know what ya'll thought of the chapter.**

**Thanks muches...**


	9. Chapter 9

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Thursday I was very productive. Gianna came in, and I got her to hang a bunch of blank canvases different sizes. We also went through my paint supplies, and found quite a bit I needed. I made a list of paints calling the store to let them know I was sending someone in to gather some supplies for me. I asked them to put it on my account, and asked them about some stretched canvases I needed. I told them what I wanted, and they said they would deliver them no later than Monday.

Gianna was proving to be a big help, and I was glad to have hired her. I was making wonderful progress with my paintings. I had one done for the airport, and a grouping making one for the Seattle Needle. I still had one to do for the university, but it was not a rush. I still had about ten more to do for the art show next month.

The ringing of my cell phone pulled me from my mental cataloging. "Hello," seeing it was Seth on caller ID. "Seth?"

"Hey Bella, are you mad at me?"

"No, no reason to be other than leaving me in a bind here, but I got some help. So, mind telling me what all that was about? You said Edward is 'The Boss' of the mafia? Your brother works for him? I'd say you have a few things to explain to me, don't you?"

"Yes, we need to talk. Can I come in say in about an hour? We could sit, and talk."

"Sure, sounds good. I'm in my studio. Just come on over, alright?"

"Alright, see you in a bit," Seth said. I'm not sure what more he could tell me, but he has a lot to explain about his actions.

As for what he said about Edward...I've made up my mind. That will be discussed between me, and Edward on Friday.

I continued to work until Cane let me know Seth had arrived. I meet him at the elevator, and we head to my sitting area. We both get us a bottle of water, and sit to talk. "First, you need to know Seth, I am dating Edward Cullen...Cullen-Masen. I had done some research on the computer about him, because of a few things I had heard before hand. I will tell you now it doesn't matter to me whether he's involved with the mafia..."

"Oh hell no, Bella. He's not involved...he is the mafia. He is the 'Boss'. He run's it. I told you my brother works for him, and it has caused a rift in our family. I can't condone his being involved in any of it..."

"But, that's your brother's decision. I don't honestly think he done it to 'piss' you off. I don't pretend to know what any of this means, but I do plan on talking to Edward when I see him this Friday. Now, you need to decide whether you can continue to work with me knowing I'm going to continue to date him, and I need your decision before you leave today. I have work to do, and I need dependable help. Now, what's it going to be, Seth?" stating matter of factly as I stand.

Seth sits there looking at me for a couple of minutes...

"Bella...I'm sorry. It can wait."

"No, what do you need, Gianna."

"I just wanted to know if there's anything else you need before I head to the art supply place."

"No, that's all for now. I'll see you when you get back. Thanks," turning back to Seth. He's stood up looking at me, and Gianna.

"Looks like you got help. I'll leave you to it," as he turns storming out of the studio.

"Seth.." but he just keeps on going. He doesn't even turn around looking back. Well, that went ...just peachy.

I fall back on the couch, holding my head wondering what the fuck is going on. That's the way I stay until Angela comes down finding me this way.

"Hey, what's going on?" rubbing my back. "Are you alright? What do you need?" Angela keeps asking me.

"Nothing. I don't know myself what is going on. Seth just left, and I'm assuming he no longer works with me. Other than that, everything is going splendidly," saying it sarcastically. "What we doing for dinner?" I ask Angela.

"I figured steak, baked potato, and a small salad. Sound alright?"

"Sounds wonderful, but I'm going to work a bit more. I feel a painting coming out of this," I say whimsically. I head over to a 60x40 canvas, and I can see it almost finished in my mind. I pick up a palette, some black paint, and a big brush. I walk over covering the whole canvas with black paint. Then I take tubes of blue, red, white, yellow,and pull a stool over. I set the palette down, then squirt some of all the colors out. I then dip my fingers in a couple of the colors.

I'm not using brushes...this is just feelings...and it has a life all it's own. Angela stands off to the side, and occasionally puts more paint out for me. She knows how I am when I'm like this. This goes on for over a good hour. I finally step back taking deep breaths just looking.

Angela hands me a towel, and I wipe most of the paint off my hands. But, of course not thinking I run my fingers through my hair. Doesn't matter. It's done. I ask Angela to put a cloth over it, and a post it on the side. The title is...Hectic. Very fitting. I go to cleaning up paints, brushes, and get ready to head up stairs.

Just as we start to clean things up Gianna comes back. "You just missed seeing her at work. It's beautiful, don't you think?" Angela ask Gianna.

Gianna stands there mouth slightly open looking at the painting. "OMG, that is absolutely beautiful."

She looks at me, "thank you. Did you have any problems getting what we needed?"

"No, they were very helpful."

"Gianna, I'm calling it a day. If you will put up those paints for me, and go on home today. I'm going to have to discuss your schedule with you at a later date. It looks like I'm going to be needing you more hours, if possible."

"Definitely, I'll be glad for the hours. Just let me know what you need."

"Well, tomorrow we're taking a break. I've got a lunch date. So, I'll call you Saturday?" sounding kind of tired.

"Yeah, that's fine. Talk to you then," as she heads to put stuff up.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Friday rolls around, and I do believe it's going to be a pretty day. I'm sitting at my kitchen bar drinking coffee, and watching the weather. It's looking good until possibly Sunday with rain coming in. I'm not surprised.

I sit for a good bit just relaxing, reading the news on my laptop. I've also gotten into some new music I found on YouTube. It seems my taste is widening. This group, orchestra, whatever they are plays some really interesting music. I could see myself painting to this. Could come up with some totally wicked paintings. Let's see...Two Steps From Hell, Ivan Torrent, and Epic Music. We'll see...I got a lot of it downloaded, and I'll play it next time I'm down stairs.

It's going on ten o'clock, and I need to get my shower. I got jeans, a blue peasant blouse, dark blue ballet flats, and a baby pink pashmina in case it get's to cool. I'll wear my hair in a plait, and I need to get my dogs ready to go. I'm really surprised the couple times Cane, and Peaches has been around Edward they have been alright.

I know we're going to have kind of a heavy discussion, and I won't handle it very well if he lies. He doesn't have to spill his guts, but just be honest. I guess we'll see.

I take a nice hot shower, using my gardenia body wash, and shampoo. I love the smell of gardenias. I climb out drying off, and then apply my lotion. I want to look, and feel good even though Edward out shines me in the looks department.

I plait my hair, and then walk into my bedroom getting dressed. I sit putting my shoes on, and look to see it is almost eleven thirty. I so need to get my butt moving. He should be here. I grab my braces, and head into the living room just as there is a buzz for the elevator. I walk over to the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward."

"Sure, come on up. I've got a few things to do yet. "

I then walk over getting Peaches bag, Canes leash, and a water dispenser for them. Edward walks up to me. "Hello, love. You look ravishing," he say's as he leans down kissing my cheek.

"You look very nice yourself. I love the shirt," running my fingers over the embroidery. He does look very nice...black jeans, black embroidered shirt. Very nice.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, just getting my babies. I need to go grab my wrap, then I'm ready to go," I say as I walk into my bedroom grabbing my wrap. I walk back into the living room, and Edward is kneeling down playing with Peaches, and Cane.

He turns smiling at me, "I can't believe they have taken so easily to you. They are usually very tempermental," just looking at my dogs, and then at Edward.

"You ready, love?" taking my arm, and the leash for Cane. I nod at him, and we head out. He is driving a Cadillac SUV.

"Woah, very nice. I like this. You've seen my truck?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

"It's the blue one over there. The Toyota FJ Cruiser...it's good for hauling my dogs, cameras, and when I have to, my wheelchair. It's good."

"It serves it's purpose. That's what matters," as he helps me get into his vehicle. He has put my dogs in the seats behind us, and strapped them. "I wanted to make sure they were safe, too. I went, and got the stuff yesterday. That's alright, isn't it?"

All I can do is smile, "Very alright. Thank you."

He climbs in, and we head out. He say's he's taking us to Myrtle Edward's Park. I tell him we've been over here a time, or two. The dogs love it. We pull up to the park, and there is some tables right close. Edward comes around helping me out, and we get the dogs. He helps me over to a table, and say's he'll be right back. He heads back over to his vehicle getting our lunch.

I sit putting Peaches down out of her bag, and take Cane's leash off. They have never wondered off very far from me when here. Edward brings a picnic basket, a small table cloth he spreads out on the table. He sits down next to me, asking if I'd like a glass of wine. I tell him, of course. He comes out with glasses, two bottles of wine, a corkscrew, and wants to know if I want red, or white.

I laugh a little at him, and tell him either one is fine. I then lay my hand on his arm, "Edward, calm down. No reason to try so hard. I'm interested...very interested. Thank you though," I say smiling up at him.

He kind of blows out a breath, handing me my glass of wine. He then starts pulling food out of the basket. He has antipasto salad, a small antipasto tray, a bowl of cut fruit, and what looks like pan fried chicken strips. Also italian breadsticks, silverware, plates, and cloth napkins. He has set up a banquet. It looks wonderful...almost as appetizing as him.

He starts fixing me a plate with me acknowledging my wants. He sets it down in front of me, and then fixes his self a plate. We set eating, and just talking about anything and everything. I know it's not time to discuss what I've found it, what I've been told. I just want to enjoy this time with him.

I'm not afraid of him, afraid of his being involved with the mafia, if he is. I feel as if he would protect me no matter what.

Cane and Peaches walk over, and patsy tattooed on him some where. They know it, too. Edward starts feeding them some of the meat, cheese, and pieces of some of the chicken. Then he realizes what he's doing, and looks over at me. All I can do is laugh. "You so fell for that. To late now."

He just shakes his head laughing along with me, and continues to feed them. I give them some water, and make them sit beside us.

I am so full, and Edward starts putting it back in the basket. He leaves the bowl of fruit out, and we pick at it. I then look at him, and then look around at the people still here. No one is close, so I decide to broach the subject.

"Edward, can we talk? I mean about something that was said to me," looking at him inquisitively.

He takes a deep breath, "I have a feeling I know what it pertains to. It's my other work, right? I figured he would say something the other day, because his brother works for me. He did, didn't he?" looking up at me.

"Yes, he did. But I've had some time to think about the situation...about your 'other' job. Edward, I don't care. As long as I get to see you, see where this can go, and you promise to protect me. Then, so be it. Is that alright with you? Do you want to continue to see me?" I ask on a whisper.

He grabs my hands pulling me close. "It is so very fine, and I promise to protect you with my life," he say's also on a whisper. He leans in close...I close my eyes...and he kisses me so gently. He moves his hands to my face holding me close, and continues to kiss me soft, and slowly. So gentle. He gives me a couple more pecks, then pulls back.

"Dang," he say's with a gasp.

All I can do is take my fingers running them over my lips, finally opening my eyes. He's sitting righ there watching me. "What are you doing to me, woman? Whatever it is, please don't stop."

He then pulls me close wrapping his arms around me. We sit that way for quite some time. Just touching, light kisses, talking...just being together. It was a wonderful date.

**OMG, I'm sitting here finishing this up with tears in my eyes. I do believe the date turned out just fine. Now, let's see how it goes. I can guarantee it's going to work out just fine. I only work towards HEA's.**

**Now, I'm going to post some pics on the group page, so go check them out. Let me know what ya'll think, alright?**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks muches...**


	10. Chapter 10

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 10**

The date was wonderful. We spent a majority of the day in the park, ending with us coming back to my apartment. I showed Edward how I had things set up with the rooms, and he loved it. They were just about ready to start putting furniture in his, as soon as they got through installing the stairs going from the top to the second floor. He explained he had bedrooms, and a small lounge downstairs, along with a bigger conference room. He also had additional room for another bedroom if needed.

I told Edward I was having a small elevator put in the back of my apartment taking me down to my studio. That stairs, and I were not compatible. He asked if I had any information on a company that could do it, and I told him it had just come to me in the last week, or so. He said he could do some asking around, and get me some info if I would let him. I told him that would be great as I had a lot to do in my paintings.

We sat in my living room for a short while talking, just getting to know each other more. We also did our fair share of kissing, but it finally came to an end. I sent him home around ten at night, and I retired myself after having spent a wonderful day with Edward.

The next day came with a rousing thunderstorm waking me. I made my morning trip to the bathroom doing my usual ablutions, and made my way into the kitchen for some coffee. I got it to making, and went in search of Peaches, and Cane's soother jackets. They did not fare well with storms, and thunder. Afterwards I fixed them some breakfast of scrambled eggs with cheese, and made a toasted bagel to go with my share of the eggs.

I gathered my computer, some more coffee, and went over to my desk. I looked up the weather for the day, and it was not going to get any better. I then searched for a small elevator that could also handle a wheelchair. I needed to make sure it would also operate in case of a power outage. I found two different companies, and gave them a call. They were going to send someone out to do an evaluation, and a cost estimate.

I then went to my bedroom to get dressed, and ready to go down to my studio. It was kind of cool, so I got jeans, and one of my work flannels along with a t-shirt. I got my work boots on, went into the bathroom to brush and plait my hair. I also got me a couple of pain pills; one for now, and one for later.

I got my wheelchair ready, along withPeaches, and Cane. We headed down to my studio in the elevator. Once down there I fixed them some fresh water, some dog food, their blankets on the couch, got some water, and rolled down the hallway looking at my work. I had been getting a lot done, and my muse was itching to come out.

Angela came over from her apartment, and I asked her to turn the fireplace on. I really needed some heat. She then went to make some coffee, and I pulled my chair over plugging it up to continue to charge.

I got my arm braces, and did another walk through. I stopped, pulling my phone out, and called Gianna. "Hello."

"Gianna, it's Bella. Is there a possibility you can come in this morning?"

"Umm, sure. Can you give me an hour, and I'll be over."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," hanging up I then walk it again seeing I need some more canvases hung, and possibly...

I call Gianna back, "Gianna, would it be possible to get your boyfriends help? Maybe with a friend of his? I've got one of those big canvas I want to see about getting hung."

"Well, sure. He just happens to be standing here. He said he would be glad to help, and to let him make a call to one of his friends. We'll still see you in about an hour, alright?"

"Alright. Tell him I said thanks," hanging up again, and walking my way through. I make it to my small kitchen, and Angela has us some coffee waiting. 

**EPOV**

Meanwhile, across town..."Hello."

"Yeah, Boss. I'm going to be getting introduced to Bella today. She's needing help with something in her studio. I'm also taking Garrett with me. She's needing a big canvas hung, so that will be another one we'll get worked in with her. You still want it to remain unknown about my working for you, right?"

"Yes, for now. You are still to keep an eye on her regardless. Call me when you get through over there though. Let me know how things go, alright?"

"Got it, Boss. Talk to you later."

I walk back into my office where Sean, Emmett, and Jasper are waiting. It seems we might have a problem in a couple of my bars. It appears the nephew to Aro, and Marcus Calabrese is trying to extend his ventures into my territory. He is making numerous visits to Chill, and Envy with quite a few men with him. The bar help said they hang around for two, or three hours then leave.

"Sean, call in David Doyle, and Giulio Bennetti. See if he can come meet us this evening. Let's meet at Snake around seven for dinner, and then we'll go to Midnight Sun to my office. I need to discuss this nephew. Just tell them dinner at seven...at Snake. Also, while your at it Sean call Eric in here for me."

"Emmett, Jasper for the next few hours see what you can come up with on the street. Contact some of your people to see what they have heard about this guy, or the Calabrese's doing anything. Meet us at Snake around seven, alright?"

Emmett, and Jasper head out as Sean comes back in with Eric. "Yeah Boss, what you need?" taking a seat across from my desk.

"I need you to see if you can get any info online, contacts, anyone, anywhere on this nephew of the Calabrese's, and what he's got planned. There has to be something to have slipped out. Just see what you can find. Also, plan to meet us at Midnight Sun around nine tonight. Have me something by then, understood?" raising an eyebrow as I look at him.

"Got it, Boss. See you later," as he heads out the door. 

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Later that evening across town at Chill in the back of the bar there is a table with about six men sitting there watching the crowd. Mario Nolan, manager of Chill picks up his phone, and proceeds to call Edward.

"Hello."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Mario Nolan, your manager at Chill. I figured I'd give you a call to tell you of a meeting going on with that group of men. They are at a back table right now, and at the moment there are six of them. They are looking around, but mainly in a big discussion."

"How long have they been there, Mario?"

"Just going on an hour, sir."

"Thank you for calling, Mario. Call me if more people show up, if there is a disturbance, or when they leave, please."

"Will do, boss." Mario spends an excessive amount of time working in the bar keeping an eye on the group of men. No one else shows up, no disturbance, and they left a couple of hours later. The young man who seems to be the head of the group gave me a nod when they left. I immediately called the boss to let him know.

Later that evening in the office of Midnight Sun another group of men gathered. They were trying to determine what the nephew, or possibly the Calabrese family might be up to.

Everyone gathered in the lounge area, as a waiter sat to fixing drinks. They sat waiting for Eric to boot up his computer to show us the information he had obtained on the new developments involving the Calabrese family.

It turns out their nephew, Caius Calabrese is trying to spread his wings. To show his uncles he is quite capable of working for them in their endeavors.

The uncles, Aro and Marcus Calabrese seem to have an interest in some warehouses in the shipping area. They are wanting to use them for drug, and human trafficking shipments. The first problem with that would be this was Cullen-Masen territory all along the west coast, from Seattle to Los Angeles. This belonged to us, along with the fact the majority of warehouses on the coast line belonged to our family also. The second thing being, we did NOT deal in human trafficking.

Eric was able to uncover them trying to purchase a large sum of warehouses along the whole west coast. They were sticking to smaller cities, and had been able to purchase quite a few already. There was word of them offering large quantities of drugs from China, and Vietnam. They were setting up runners from the smaller cities to deliver the drugs into Los Angeles, San Francisco, Reno, a couple places in Portland, and Seattle. They were putting out 'Tasters' of their product to bigger dealers at a cut of 80/20 to 60/40. The less it's cut the higher it will cost them. They were supposedly receiving a lot of interested parties.

I was sending David Doyle, and Giulio Bennetti into Los Angeles to contact some of our sellers, and dealers to see if they had heard anything along with possibly receiving some of their product. I wanted them to also check in San Francisco with some of my people. I told them I would be making some calls to notify them I had someone tracing the Calabrese's movements in my territory. Also, their help would be greatly rewarded.

I was then looking to send Shawn O'Connell to Reno to check out their moving into that area. I had a few more people I was sending down to Portland to check out my businesses there, along with the warehouse district. I was fixing to put out feelers to quite a few of the smaller cities, and the warehouses in their shipping ports.

I was not going to have them gain one inch of my territory. If they want a war, then so be it. I am quite ready to oblige.

I called Felix Lock to make sure he kept a tight watch on Bella, and if needed to pull in Garrett to help. I would not have her harmed in the least. If it did, there would be an all out war. I swear it. No harm to my Bella. 

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

I am so very tired. I got a lot done in my studio. With Gianna, and her boyfriend's help I was able to really get things set up good...more to my liking. Dang, this guy Felix Lock was built like a mack truck. He kind of scared me at first, but to watch him with Gianna. He was so gentle, and so friendly. I ended up really liking him. He was also a tremendous help. His friend, Garrett wasn't to little his self.

I am so tired though. I'm just taking a quick shower, and climbing into bed.

I got my babies already settled, and Cane really surprised me...he quite liked Felix, and Garrett. Hummm... 

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I received some very interesting help from a 'Guest' review, and it made me stop, and think about some things I continue to do in my story. I DID take some of their advice, and I've tried to implement it starting with this chapter. I took my time, taking a couple days breaks in between my writing bouts. I had started going back to reread my chapters before posting them in the last three or four. I have managed to catch quite a few flubs. **

**Thank you for your suggestions. Not all 'Guest' reviews are bad. I appreciate any help, as I want to entertain you all the best I can.**

**Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Again, thanks muches...**


	11. Chapter 11

No copyright infringerment intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 11**

**CPOV**

I watched the bartender. Did he not think I would know who he was calling? I guess not. I know who owns this place, but they don't know why I keep coming. They have no idea what I have planned...no one does. When it becomes apparent there will be nothing they can do. We will already have set our places up, and running. I plan on showing my uncles I can pull my weight just fine. I'll show them I'm smarter than even them.

Mr. Cullen is about to lose his place on the west coast. I plan on taking it over. No drugs, no prostitution, no human trafficking. How does he think he can hold any position in this world. You have to be willing to get your hands dirty. Me, I'm very willing to get them dirty in anyone's blood that get's in my way.

Just a couple more weeks until we have a strong hold on this part of the country. Just a little bit more time. I'll show them all.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

OMG, I got so much done, and I'm totally grateful for Felix and his friend, Garrett. They had muscles on top of muscles. They were very nice, too. Cane didn't seem to be bothered by them either.

Well, it's Wednesday, and I think I need to give someone a call. I think I'll invite them over here for dinner. I could make my family recipe of spaghetti, and meatballs. Hummm...

Picking up my phone, "Hello. Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How have you been? I understand you got some new help? A friend of mine mentioned his girlfriend is working for you, and he went over to give some help. Felix?"

"Yes, he was a big help. He's very nice. I was greatful for his help. I, uh..."

"Yes? What is it, Bella?"

"I was calling to see if you could come over this Friday for dinner. I was going to cook my family recipe of spaghetti, and meatballs. Think you could handle my cooking for a change?"

"Oowww, are you sure about this?" laughing at me.

"Yes, very sure. I promise not to poison you. You might be surprised by my talent in the kitchen. So, Friday?"

"I would love to have dinner with you. How about I bring some wine to go with that. Is there anything else I could bring?"

"No, wine is plenty, along with yourself. Come over about six, and we could sit and talk a bit.I want to know more about you, Edward."

"Alright, six it is then. I can hardly wait."

"I'll see you then, Edward. Good night."

"Good night, my Bella."

Yesssss...dinner with Edward. I might need to rake my wardrobe through the coals. I need something a little sexy...start this ball to rolling in my favor.

I walk into the kitchen, and Angela has cooked us baked potatoes, with broccoli,cauliflower, and cheese. We also have a small steak to go with it. Yummm...I am definitely hungry.

We get our plates fixed, and sit at the kitchen bar. I tell Angela about my date Friday with Edward, and my cooking for him. She offers to help me with the cooking, but I tell her I want to do it myself. I do ask her to help me make a dessert...a white multi-layered cake with a very whipped white icing, and strawberries. I told her I was making spaghetti with meatballs, and italian garlic bread. Edward was also bringing some wine for our dinner.

We finished up dinner, and cleaned everything up. She went downstairs to her apartment, and I got my babies into bed. I then grabbed some pajamas, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and plait my hair. I then went out climbing into bed with my babies falling to sleep thinking about a very handsome man. My Edward.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

I sent James Hunter, and Tom Finley down to Portland to check on some of the loading docks. Also, see if there has been an interest in the warehouses, and if they know the buyers. I want to find out what's going on, and stop this before it get's any further.

I'm not having them sinking their teeth into my territory, especially with human trafficking. No fucking way. They keep pushing drugs, or anything else in my territory they are asking for war. I'm all so eager to oblige them.

I just need to go to bed. Give my men a chance to see what they can find out, and then gather to make a plan to stop it.

I can't believe my Bella called inviting me to dinner. I've got to get us some good wine for dinner, too. She really liked that at the restaurant the other night. Hummm...

I also need to get something for her dogs. I like them, and I especially like Cane. Got to stay in his good graces. Ha ha...

Right now I just want to pile up in bed, and get some decent sleep. This shit is really getting to me. It will all work out. Let it go for now.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

I'm sitting in my ofice drinking some coffee, trying to get awake enough to handle another day. I hope I get some calls from my men letting me know what they have found out. Hopefully nothing, but I'm prepared to hear the worse.

I start going over some of the paperwork for my legal bars, and restaurants. Everything seems to be doing good. There has been an increase in Snake, my restaurant. Laurent also stated he needed a night to go in, and feed all the animals. I figured he could go in this Thursday night; get everything fed before this weekend. I send him a message over his phone, and an email when he can go in.

I then call the restaurant letting my manager know he will be in Thursday night to feed the snakes. There are a couple of my employees that are interested in helping him if needed.

The first ones to call me are David, and Giulio. They have worked their way up to San Francisco, and it's not good. They found quite a few dealers from smaller towns selling some stuff for a new man called C. That's all they know him as, and there has been a few people that tried crossing him. It didn't turn out good for them; one dead, one missing a few fingers. They seem to want to play hard. I can show them hard, and it will be a lot worse than missing fingers.

They also found quite a few warehouses bought by some company named Cali. There were two smaller towns along the shipping lines someone had bought six warehouses, but were prone to handling late night shipments. They had just gotten into San Franscisco, and had planned on catching some sleep. They were then going to hit a bunch of late night spots to see what was making the rounds. David said they would call me tomorrow if they found anything.

After getting some more coffee I just make it back to my office, and in walks Jasper and Emmett. They said they made the rounds last night to a bunch of different places, and the word was out there was a new dealer with some new, and good product. They were willing to cut some good deals if they were willing to give them their business. Some took their offers, some not so quickly. They had a few of them coming to let them know someone named C was making the rounds with some big offers for their business.

I told them about the places down in Los Angeles, and they had just made it into San Franscisco. I had not gotten any word from James, and Tom as of yet. Emmett was eager for a beat down, and Jasper was in the market for a new chain saw. All I could do was laugh at them. I wasn't worried about this shit. I knew we could handle anything they wanted to hand out. We would put a stop to this, and it was going to be bloody.

I also needed to hear from Shawn O'Connell in Reno. I had a feeling this was going to be bad. It was coming up on lunch time, and I knew it was futile to try to ignore the fact Mrs. Stanley would have us something ready to eat.

Sean was already in the kitchen as Jasper, Emmett, and I came in. Sean told me he would discuss his talk with James, and Tom after lunch. There was nothing of urgency going on.

Mrs. Stanley had made us a wonderful chicken alfredo, spinach salad, and italian bread sticks. It was wonderful.

After lunch we met back in my office, and Sean told us about his talk with James, and Tom. Apparently, they found five big warehouses right along the waterway that had recently been bought by some company named Cali. They also uncovered a few of our dealers that had been approached by someone offering them product out of Vietnam, and China. They were offering them a big deal if they gave them their exclusive business.

Tom said they knew better than to turn against Cullen-Masen. They didn't have a death wish, and they couldn't see it being any better than what they got from us. So, they turned them down, and told them they were asking for a lot of trouble to come down on them if they kept trying to take our business.

They were warned. Now to hear from Shawn.

It was a lot later in the evening when Shawn finally called. It was not good. He apparently stirred a bunch of this C's men in Reno. They ended up following him into his hotel. They managed to get him herded into his room, and they proceeded to give him a message to me. There were three men built very big, and they took turns beating the shit out of him. One guy took great pleasure in cutting off one of his pinky fingers, and sealing it with a very stoked cigar. Then, they left him with the message that if we didn't turn over our drug territory they would do worse. They also threatened our women to catch our attention.

Not in my family. NO ONE threatened to touch our women, or children. They were Untouchables. This was a cardinal rule in our family. They were asking for a war. Then, so be it. I'd give them what they wanted. War it was.

Now...Bring it!

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**Alright, I promised another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. We're fixing to have a bunch of action, so hold on to your panties. It's fixing to get rough.**

**Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Thanks muches...**


	12. Chapter 12

No copyright infringement intended.

Well ya'll wanted some action, and I'm going to try to provide. We're going in with guns ablazing, and it is so on.

Now, let's see what happens.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 12**

After talking to Shawn, I made some calls to some people there in Reno to go take care of Shawn's medical needs, and to see he got back to Seattle. I had a full network of people to help out in any instance.

I then called David and Giulio to head back to Seattle. This was a call for all hands on deck. We were going to put a halt to whatever they had planned. To come in trying to take over my territory, my business, and to hurt my people. It was so on, and they had no idea what was fixing to fall on their heads.

I also called James and Tom to head on in; that we were going to have a big meeting with everyone present. We were just waiting on a few people to get back in town. I then called Jasper and Emmett to round as many people as possible. That things were not going any further with these people messing with us.

I arranged for the conference room on the bottom floor of my building to be opened, and refreshments to be made available. I was also looking for them to supply us with enough chairs from storage for about a hundred people. That was only the beginning of people I planned to pull into this. It was going to stretch all down the coast. There were going to be a lot of fires, drug dealers not working for me meet a nasty end. I was not playing.

I then called Felix to get a couple of his friends to help him keep an eye on Bella, and her warehouse. I had no idea if they knew about us seeing each other, but I was not taking a chance with her safety. He told me not to worry about her; he would guard her with his life. I told him if something happened to her it would be his life.

I had a catering firm coming in with the supplies, and some people working here were bringing in the chairs, and setting them up. Within a few hours people started filing in, ready to hear my plan.

Sean came in with Shawn, David, and Giulio. I was glad to see they made it back so quick. Shawn looked like hell, but said he was staying, and participating in their takedown. He owed it to them for what they did to him.

A couple more hours, and it looked as if everyone was here. I set out telling them what had been going on in our area, and down the coast. I told everyone who was involved, and what they were trying to do. I explained the things my people had uncovered about the numerous warehouses bought, and conning our dealers with shifty deals offering them money and extra drugs to get their business.

I also told them they were trying to set up human trafficking on the shipping lines. This was their main reason for buying the warehouses along the coast. I called Eric up to fill everyone in on what he uncovered with his wiretaps at the different bars they continued to visit. They were planning some kind of takeover with their drugs, and buying warehouses to ship humans out on the shipping lines. They had made comments that the Cullen-Masen Family was stupid for not taking them up on their previous offers.

They were also planning an influx of people in the upcoming weeks. There was a plan for them to holdout in the vacant warehouses, or motels in the areas. There was hope they would find our men in compromising positions, and limited numbers so they could take them out. There was also a hefty price put on the heads of the upper members of our family, with mine being at a lowly million dollars dead, or alive.

I was sending men out along the coastline to the known places they had already visited, and bought warehouses. The dealers that had contact with them about their drugs was going to contact them, and fake interest in their offers. They would be met with a numerous amount of my men that would then confiscate their product, money, and then dispense of them. We were also hoping to gather information from some of them during interrogation.

I imagine if they knew of Jasper, and his reputation for his methods of interrogation they would be forthcoming with information. If not...I know Jasper had just bought a new chainsaw he was itching to try out.

This was going to go into effect later tonight. We were in contact with our people in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Reno, and down to San Diego. We were discussing pulling some of our people from Phoenix, Sacramento, and Las Vegas if needed. We had a lengthy network of people that worked for us.

A bunch of men were going to the known warehouses setting them with explosives, fires, and either capturing a few people inside, or dispensing them. I didn't want to lose people, but it was bound to happen.

I also had James, Tom, Jasper, and Emmett covering the immediate areas in Portland, and Seattle. Felix, and Garrett were setting up camp in my warehouse across from Bella keeping her protected. I was going with Sean, Shawn, and a few other men down to Seattle making the rounds of my bars they had been too. Both Sean, and Shawn had experience with explosives in either setting them, or defusing.

We were ready. Now begins the countdown. We are at four hours, and counting until we take them down.

At one a.m. things started happening. I was getting messages of different places already burning, and the death of a large number of men, but none of ours. Sean, Shawn, and I went to Chill first, and Mario informed us no one had been in tonight.

We then went down towards the waterway at Duwamish River, and some of the known warehouses. At the first couple of them we didn't find anyone, or anything unusual. Shawn took some C4 with a timer, and attached it to three different points on them, and we continued to work our way down.

We came across one that had a few people inside. There were a couple men stationed at the back door armed with guns. There was also some men inside sitting at a table playing cards from the looks of it. They had guns laying around, and there was talk about them waiting on a boat coming in with a bunch of women. They were to move them to the office upstairs, and to wait for another boat coming for them tomorrow night.

I had a couple men go around to the back door, and take those men down. Sean, Shawn, and I were going through the front door straight into the pit. On the count of ten you could hear shots going off in every direction. I saw the two men out back go down, and my men came pouring inside. The men at the table came at us with guns a blazing. They were diving behind a bunch of crates for cover, and it was not doing them any good. We just walked in a line straight towards them.

We came prepared with kevlar vests, and multiple guns. Bodies were falling, and we kept coming for them. I was not letting them win. There were more shots ringing out, and finally the last few men left had no other option but to come out. We ended up with eight of their men dead, and two captured for interrogation. We didn't lose anyone, thank God.

We started loading them into a big van, and Shawn was setting explosives. We all piled into the vans, and as we pulled off, Shawn set the explosions off one after the other. By the time we reached the end of the road there were four explosions going off, and we were on our way to the next spot.

We pulled up at Envy, and went inside to check with the manager if anyone had been in tonight. There had been no one in, and things were quiet. We then headed towards the warehouses down near the Old Naval Shipyards. There again were quite a few warehouses they could use. We parked the vans out of sight, and I left one man with our captives. Their wrists were tied, and mouths were taped to keep them quiet. There was no chance of them getting away, or harming my man.

We headed towards the one warehouse right in front of the shipyards, and this place was swarming with action. I was definitely going to need more help. I left a couple men at points in the shipyard up high keeping a watch. The rest of us went back to the vans. I started calling for backup. Jasper, Emmett, Tom, and James were just winding up their end, and was fixing to call us.

I told them to head towards the naval shipyards, and prepare for some action. They would be with us in around thirty minutes. In the meantime we sat taking inventory of ammunition we had, and from what my two lookouts was saying they were setting in for the night. There was a lot of guns, and ammunition in there, plus it looked like there was a bunch of crates in the back. They were not sure if it was drugs, or guns. They would have to go in to see. I told them to just hang tight, we had help coming.

Jasper, and the rest of the men pulled up in no time. We got gathered, and taking count, we had about twenty five men, and plenty of ammo. They had ended up killing around twelve of their men. We had one that got a flesh wound in the arm, but was fine.

We divided up into groups of six men each. There were two groups going around to the back doors. Jasper, Emmett, and our other men were going in the front. James, Tom, and four men were in one of the groups around back. Shawn, Sean, and I along with three other men were going in the front door. Shawn had made up a bunch of explosives set with a timer, and dispensed them to each group. Once everyone got in place, and either there was no more shooting to start setting the explosives in place, or wait until it had calmed down.

The two men I had stationed in the shipyard were good shots, and I had them picking off people they could see. The countdown was on...we were set to go in three minutes. One...two...three...

There was so much going on, and so much gun fire it was hard to tell who had the upper hand. Bodies were falling every where. We just kept moving forward. We got a bunch of them cornered towards one wall, that was covered by a bunch of crates stacked three high in places. I dove for cover just as a bunch of shots came in my direction. I was really not in a good place. I looked down, and my left arm was bleeding. I never even felt it.

I looked across from me, and Sean was sitting behind some crates with Shawn. We decided on the count of three we would commence to all shoot at the same time, and try to end up with me joining them. One...two...three...shots rang out from all directions, and I made my move. I dove for cover behind the crates where they were.

I got to looking around, and further down was Jasper, Emmett, James, and Tom looking in our direction. They were planning on doing a sweep to the left trying to catch them from that side. We were going to sweep to the right, and try to come in from that direction. David, Giulio, and three men were coming straight at them. Another count of three, and then it was on.

One...two...three...there was so much gunshots, and people moving in every direction. I was trying to keep track of things, but it was getting totally out of hand. There were bodies falling, and I was hoping it was none of my people.

The shots were slowing down, and finally there were only three men left back there. I offered them a choice to come out, or we would continue to move in, and kill them. Either way, they knew they were dead. There was no more shots, but only two men came out. One was sitting back there slowly dying from his wounds.

I pulled my gun out taking aim, and shot him right between the eyes. I stood there for a minute just looking at everything. So much blood shed, so much shooting, so many dead bodies, and for what. They should have known not to mess with us...not to mess with the Cullen-Masen Family. No one was taking what was ours, and I had a feeling this was not over, not by a long shot.

**CCCCCCCCCC**

**CPOV**

NO, NO, NO...who did they think they were. I will make them pay. Cullen-Masen has not seen the last of me I promise. I will take everything from him. Everything.

**CCCCCCCCCC**

**Alright, there was a lot going on. I gave you some action, and there are a lot of pics to go with this chapter. Some yummy, some bloody, some pretty wicked. This will be carrying over into the next few chapters. We got interrogations, and Jasper's new chain saw...lol.**

**Let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Thanks muches...**


	13. Chapter 13

No copyright infringement intended.

This is pretty much the interrogations, and setting up of a date.

Hope you enjoy it.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 13**

After a night of not much sleep, I called and found they had the prisoners at the interrogation room. There were four men standing guard, and I informed them we would be there within the next few hours.

I called Jasper, and he was rounding up Emmett, James, and Tom to go relieve the men. They were setting up a few of the rooms with the things we would be using. I called Laurent, and told him I was going to be needing him this evening. I knew my pets would be very hungry, as I had told Laurent we would be using them this week. He had been to Snake to feed all the animals on display this past Thursday. He also told me of a new pet he got me...an albino python. He said it was a female about one and a half years old. I couldn't wait to see her. I was thinking of putting her on display right in the front big case at Snake as my newest pet.

I had one new case up front specifically for her. I was going to get Laurent to set it up tomorrow, as she was coming in this weekend.

As of right now I needed to get up, get some coffee,get dressed, and go down to the warehouse to see if they have gotten any information from our prisoners. I needed to get this business handled as I wanted to be finished with it, and spend my weekend with Bella.

I was hoping to get her help with ideas on my new apartment. They had the stairs done to the second floor, and it was just waiting for furniture. I was thinking of doing it in shades of grey, but wanted Bella's opinion. We'll see maybe later.

Pulling up to the warehouse, I climb out of my car, and I'm greeted by Sean. He tell's me that Emmett, and Jasper, plus a few of our heavyweights have been having fun this morning. There has been one death already, as the man was injured last night, and was in pretty bad shape. James, and Tony have been having fun with them, too. I'm thinking Tony is fixing to move up to our heavyweights. I think he would be good at it, like Emmett.

They have one that has spilled a good bit of information, but not to much more than what we already know. There are two of them Emmett, and Jasper have in a separate room together. One of them seems to have held a pretty big position with this group. They are working on him at the present.

There are about eight others in another room that were nothing but foot soldiers. They held no real position, and no information coming from them. I walked into the room with Sean, and my men that had been working them over were standing off to the side. I walked in, and asked them if they were recovering any information, and they said nothing of any importance. I walked up to the first one asking them questions, and no answers. I pulled out my gun, and proceeded to put a bullet between their eyes if I got no answers from them. They were not leaving this place anyway.

We got down to the last three, and I was still giving them questions, and still no answers. The one on the end started to get mouthy, so I shot him in the knee blowing his kneecap to smithereens. The room was filled with his screams, and the man I had been questioning started crying, begging for his life. I asked him some questions, and he knew nothing. So, another bullet between his eyes.

The man on the end passed out, and someone walked up injecting adrenalin for him to snap to attention. I asked the next one questions, with no answers. I finally got to the smart mouth on the end, and he offered no information. I figured I was tired of wasting time, and was not going to spend any more on them. I finished the other two off with a bullet between their eyes, and walked out.

The men knew to clean, and dispose of the bodies. We had a big incinerator in the basement that they sent the bodies through on a conveyor belt into the fire. It didn't take long for them to burn to ash.

I walked into the room where Jasper, and Emmett were working over the two men supposedly of importance. It was said they had a good bit of information about the Calabrese's move into the area. At present Emmett was using one of his favorite knives on the man he was working over. He was peeling the skin off his thighs, and this guy was screaming at the top of his lungs begging. It wasn't fazing Emmett...he kept up his fun.

Jasper was taking a break, and working on rigging up a small blow torch I imagine to cauterize blood vessels. I do believe Jasper was fixing to get creative with one of his saws, doing some amputation, and cauterizing the wound? Hummm...

Sean, and I walked in taking a couple chairs sitting off to the side. I sat down watching my two favorite men at work. They really were sadistic bastards in their work, but good at it.

They both stopped, walking over with a hand towel wiping off some of the blood. I asked them if they had been able to get anything from them as of yet, and they admitted they had not. I motioned for them to go back to work, and give me a few minutes.

Sean and I sat back watching, and finally it happend. The one on the end started talking. The other one told him to shut up, but he didn't listen. He knew he was going to die, and it didn't matter. I pulled a chair up to him laying my gun across my lap, and he looked up at me.

He began to tell us of Calabrese's plans to take over the shipping lanes, bringing in drugs, and for their human trafficking. They were also in cohoots with some of our business dealers in China for some of our drugs. They were willing to back the Calabrese family by giving them information to some of our shipments of drugs coming in. They had plans to intercept the shipments some where along their journey to us.

Our warehouses were being fixed so that a majority of them went up in smoke. He also said there were quite a few of our dealers along the coast that were taking them up on their drug deals.

I asked him who was leading this bunch of men, and he told me it was the nephew of Aro, and Marcus Calabrese. Caius Calabrese was trying to prove a point to the old men that he could pull his weight, and bring in the money for them.

I just sat there shaking my head, and I looked over to Sean. I asked the man if he had anything else to tell me, and he said the other man had a little more information. He did not. I pulled my gun up, throwing off the safety, cocked it, and put a bullet right between his eyes.

I then told Emmett, and Jasper to combine their skills, and go to work on the one remaining man. To see if they could get anything from him.

I pulled my chair back over next to Sean, and we discussed what this man had told us. We had been approached by the Calabrese family offering us twenty percent of their money from the human trafficking, and we told them it was not happening on our coastline. I knew it pissed them off, but we didn't deal in that bunch of crap. Prostitution was a different deal all together. We took care of the women that worked for us. We provided medical exams, birth control, and medical services for any children they might have.

We even had a one floor building where we had child care providers that took care of their children while they worked. We had converted a few older buildings into housing for them, too. We had security in each of the places where they worked, and no one put their hands on any of our women unless it was wanted. There was security all over the buildings, too.

It was at this point Jasper cranked up one of his chain saws bringing it over. Emmett had rigged it up so his hands were held out, and his legs were strapped down. Jasper proceeded to start on one of his knees, and worked his way around the leg. The man was screaming, and begging. Emmett lit the little blow torch, and when his leg fell he put the torch to it to cauterize the wound.

At this point the man passed out, and Emmett injected adrenalin into his neck. The guy's head popped up, and he started begging for some one to just kill him. I walked over asking him to tell me what he knew, and he finally admitted there were plans to go after the women, and children in our families. Caius had people following us, and determining each of our weaknesses, and when the time came they planned to start kidnapping, or attacking them.

At this point he had nothing else to tell us. I raised my gun, and delivered a bullet between his eyes ending this mess. I left instructions for them to do what was needed for clean up, and disposing of the bodies.

Each room was equipped with water, hose pipes, a draining system to deliver all fluids down to the basement into a tank that was then filled with enough fluid for it to burn any evidence. There were also vats of acid, and different liquids for disposing of bodies kept downstairs. There was the incinerator, and there was also a room of showers, with spare clothing kept in cabinets. The building was wired to blow if the police of any branch planned to come inside. I was not taking any chances.

I told Sean to go home, and we would get together tomorrow to go over any information we garnered from the interrogations. I was tired, hungry, and just wanted to go home. I planned on arranging something with Bella this weekend, and also to call her this evening.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

Dang, I am so tired. I have been doing some massive work in my studio. I should have enough for the showing coming up. I also got the painting done for the aquarium. I got part of the one done for the Needle, and still got the one to do for the university.

The university one I had an idea, and could hardly wait to see it develop on canvas. I was going to have to get Gianna to see if her boyfriend, Felix could help me with the canvas. I had a very big one I couldn't move, or expect her to by herself.

I had just made it up to my apartment, and sat at my kitchen. Angela had made us just a simple greek lamb salad. I asked her to put mine in the refrigerator, cause I knew I was going to work late. I managed to do that at going on nine thirty at night. I've not worked this late in a while. I'll probably pay for it tomorrow, too.

I need to eat, take a quick shower, and call Edward to see how he is. I've not talked to him in quite a few days. I guess both of us has been rather busy. I had that company over today about the elevator, and they are going to start work on it the first of next week. He said it might take about five days, as I'm getting one big enough to also handle a wheelchair for when I'm having really bad days.

It surprised me it was not as expensive as I thought it would be. They are also hooking it up to a generator in the basement in case there is a power outage. I definitely need the added benefit.

The salad was wonderful, and I also had her fix some chicken breasts for my babies. They thoroughly enjoyed it, too.

I got into my bedroom, gathering some pajamas, and go to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I brush my teeth, and plait my hair for bed. I no more than got into bed when my phone rang.

"Hello," seeing it was Edward.

"Hello, love. How are you?" he said cheerfully.

"I'm doing fine. I've been working like crazy though. I'm glad you called. I was wondering if you were busy this weekend. I would love for you to come over, let me cook us dinner, and curl up watching a movie. Are you interested?" asking inquisitively.

"Love, I am very interested. You must have read my mind. I am dying to see you, and spend some time together. So, how about Friday night around five thirty? Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds wonderful. You might better bring an overnight bag seeing I plan on keeping you for a couple days if possible. You going to fight me on that? Holding you hostage?" sounding wishful.

"I can not wait to be your hostage, love. Bring it," laughing at me.

"Alright Mister, it is so on. Just plan to walk into full surrender, or else. Now, I'll see you this Friday, and I can hardly wait. I have missed you muches."

"Oh love, I have missed you so much, too. I can hardly wait to hold you. I will be there bright & early, a willing victim. See you Friday, love."

"I'll see you Friday, baby."

I laid on down in the bed thinking of this Friday, and seeing Edward. I could hardly wait. Bring it, indeed.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed it. We got a lot of things fixing to happen. Some action, some trouble, some bit of lime. Anyone interested in more?**

**Let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to check out group page for some pics to go with the chapter. Pretty gruesome...**

**Thanks muches...**


	14. Chapter 14

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 14**

Thursday came in with a rush. I woke to a typical day on the west coast, specifically a Seattle day. It was storming like crazy, but I had only planned to spend the day in my office with Sean, and some of my other men discussing the information we got from our interrogations.

I took a quick shower, got dressed, and went to the kitchen in search of some coffee. Mrs. Stanley was in the process of making a banquet as I assumed she knew it was going to be busy with my men coming, and going today. She didn't have any idea of what we did yesterday, other than it was stressful, and it would require our getting together.

I grabbed a cup of coffee, and told her I'd be back after everyone arrived. She asked how many people would be coming in today, and I told her probably four to begin with, and maybe up to at least twenty by the end of the day. I also told her not to worry about feeding anyone except maybe up to four of us.

The first to arrive was Sean naturally, with Jasper, and Emmett right behind him. We moved into the dining room, as Mrs. Stanley had our breakfast ready. We sat down to pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. We had carafes of coffee, and orange juice waiting. The woman could feed an army at the drop of a hat, and it was wonderful.

After breakfast we moved back into my office to discuss the information we obtained from yesterday.

It seemed the Calabrese was very pissed off we didn't take them up on their past offers. It was more upsetting to their nephew, Caius. Caius was just a baby to this kind of business. He thought he would impress his uncles with bringing a halt to our controlling the west coast. Well, surprise Caius. We were not falling under your feet.

Now, they had the thought to try to go through the women of our families. That was so a bad mistake. I talked to Cal, and Tom earlier this morning, and they were both coming in. They were rounding up men for our new line of security, especially for the women.

We all sat down to discuss this Caius, and their interfering with our drug trade. The fact they were talking to our connections in China, and possibly interfering with our deliveries was not going to happen. I was going to send some people to contact all our dealers to see what was going on. I would set them up to see if they would discuss some new drugs coming in from new locations. We would see who was loyal, or not. If not...

I am already tired of dealing with a bunch of crap from this Caius, and the Calabrese family. It is time to do something about stopping it.

We got into contact with a bunch of our people up, and down the coast. I had people from Los Angeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas, Reno, Seattle, and Portland we were contacting our regular people to go in and find out about their sources for their drugs. If there was any new contacts they had made, I wanted to know who they were, and what they had to offer.

We were finishing up with our phone calls, when Cal, and Tom came walking in. Now, they were not your regulation built men. They were more built along the lines of small mack trucks. They had a bit more to their build than Emmett, but I don't think even he would back down from them.

Now, Cal and Tom had a bunch of men and women ready to be put to work as our new lines of security. They had already done a thorough check on each person. They only had three of them that were questionable, and they didn't raise a stink. That kind of worried me, but Cal assured me they were being watched as a precaution.

They were ready to dispense the people to cover all the female members of our families. I already had Felix, and Garrett watching Bella, but wanted two more people as their relief. I wanted Tom as one of them, and one other. They came up with a guy named Paul Clearwater that had been doing some outstanding work for us. Clearwater...Clearwater...no way. Not after the problem Bella had with his brother, Seth.

So, they came up with an Alistair French that was an older man, but had been in the military, or Alec Wright. He was also ex-military, but he was younger. They were both extremely experts with weapons...guns, knives, and Alistair with anything resembling a sword. I needed to introduce him to Emmett with his love of knives.

I decided on Tom, and Alec to watch over Bella as Felix, and Garrett's relief. I knew I was going to have to inform Bella about the need for protection, and I knew she would put up a fit.

I put Alistair as one of my step mom's security. I figured they would definitely hit it off. Now, we dispursed the rest according to need, and demand. I put one on Alice, and Rose, along with one on Bella's roommate, Angela. Sean seemed to perk up at the mention of Angela. I need to talk to him about that.

I also got a call from Eric Yorkie, my computer whiz that was setting up the security room at the warehouse. He had a friend of his that was looking for a job, Damian Welsh. He was hoping to bring him over to meet me, and see about working with Eric. Eric said he had an indepth report on Damian for me, and I would be impressed. I asked him to send it to me, and I'd let him know my decision.

Cal was sticking with me as my bodyguard, and I was happy with that. I told Cal about my new warehouse apartment, and told him there would be a bedroom on the second floor for him. There would also be a room for the monitoring security in mine, and Bella's warehouses. I didn't know if she was going to fight me on this, or not.

Things were winding down for the day. Everyone had their jobs to do, and I needed to think about hopefully my weekend with Bella.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

I was having one hell of a day. I knew I would pay for the lengthy day I spent working yesterday. I just didn't think it would be this bad. It took me quite a while to get myself motivated, and still ended up in my wheelchair for the day. I took a lengthy bath, and it didn't help very much.

I still wanted to go down, and try to work some more. At least see about getting that big canvas moved so I could get started on the painting for the university. I'm glad in a way I invested in the standing wheelchair, as I would need it if this kept on with my losing use of my legs, or the pain.

Another reason why I needed the other elevator. It would make it much easier to get down to the second floor.

Gianna was already at work moving canvases finished, and hanging more for me. She was also cleaning areas, and my brushes. I asked her about trying to get Felix to come over to move another canvas, and she said he was coming over anyway.

We started to look at my supplies, and I was going to need to send her for some paints, and to order me some more canvases. I was also going to need to contact the aquarium about coming to pick up the painting. It also meant I would need to shop for a dress for the unveiling of the painting, as they had a big event planned to raise money for the aquarium. I was also displaying paintings to sell so the money would go to the fund.

We started making our lists of supplies, and the different sizes of canvases. I was also needing some new brushes, as I have put these through the wringer. The paints were starting to fan out, when I needed more of a point. So, I made a list of sizes, and showed her the brands I tended to like to use.

Felix and Garrett came, and we got the big canvas moved. I was very happy I was going to get to finally work on the painting for the university. I had an idea of what I was going to paint, and I could hardly wait to see it in it's final stage.

I thanked them both, and offered to pay them for doing it for me. They didn't want any money, and were happy to help me out. I told Gianna to go ahead, and head out. To have lunch with Felix, and then pick up the supplies. I was not in any hurry for them.

I sat back, and watched them for a bit. There was just something about them. About Felix, and Garrett...something very obvious, but I wasn't picking up on it...yet. They finally left, and I moved over to my lounging area, and my babies were all laid out snoozing. Angela had made some iced tea, and I was loving it.

I was sitting there trying to think of what I could cook Edward and I for dinner, but nothing was coming to mind. It was getting cool enough I was thinking along the lines of either homemade chili, or vegetable beef soup. Both sounded good, with cornbread. I do believe that's what I'm making...both. I can freeze them for another time if not eaten.

Now, I had decided on that, I needed to decide on what to plan for the rest of our evening. I guess I could wait for him to arrive, and leave it a mutual decision. I didn't really care one way, or the other. I just wanted to spend time with Edward. I had missed seeing him, and needed to remedy this to being more often.

I was also wanting to expand our 'activities' to going a little further. I have never been with a man, but due to my accident I was also not a virgin. That kind of got messed up with all the fractures to my spine, and my pelvis. But, I was still not ready to go that far with Edward. I just wanted to experiment with him. I was going to see if he was amendable to my idea. Thus why the suggestion to him spending the weekend. I guess we'll see if he is open to the idea.

I end up calling Gianna and telling her to just leave the supplies, and she can go home for the day. I'm going to clean my apartment, and get some stuff to cooking for tomorrow. I also call Angela and get her to go upstairs with me to help a little bit. I'll need to put clean sheets on the bed, do some laundry myself, put some beans in a slow cooker to start up later tonight. I also get some ground beef, and a small roast cut up for the soup.

I get all my supplies for dinner tomorrow ready, and Angela and I work on us some dinner. I feel like just a nice steak, with a baked potato. I then want to take a long hot bath, take me a pain pill, and retire for the night. I want to be well rested for tomorrow. I can't wait to see Edward.

I'm afraid I did what I said I was going to be cautious about. I'm afraid I have fallen in love with him. I just don't see how he can love me. I'm...what? Crippled? Handicapped? Not fit to be with the likes of him. I can't hold a candle next to him. I'm just going to get hurt in the long run.

I guess I'll just enjoy it while I can, and hold on to the memories for the rest of my life.

I'm just tired & ready to call it a day. We enjoy dinner, get a few things done around here. I take my bath, take a pain pill, pile up in bed with my babies, and fall asleep without any further thoughts.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**I can not believe I've got another chapter already. It was just pouring out of me. I was listening to my writing music, and it was just there. **

**I hope ya'll enjoy it. Please let me know what you thought. Also, don't forget to go to the group page for a few pics to go with the chapter. **

**I'm off to start on another chapter, and work on my other story.**

**Thanks muches...**


	15. Chapter 15

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 15**

I wake feeling much better than yesterday. I'm not as sore, or in pain. I guess the warm bath, pain pill, and a nice night of rest worked wonders. Thank God, as I got a lot to do today. I run to the bathroom for my morning ablutions, brushing my hair into a plait so I can work.

I walk into the bedroom getting dressed in comfortable yoga pants, a tshirt, and slip on some comfy ballet houseshoes. Heading for the kitchen I turn on the coffee maker, and set about making some poached eggs with toast. I get some orange juice, a cup of coffee, and sit enjoying my breakfast. I finish cleaning things up, and get my babies ready to go.

Angela comes up grabbing my babies, and heads outside. I walk over checking the slow cookers, the beans are done in one, and the stew meat in the other.

I pull out a skillet, grabbing my ground beef from the frig. I start browning it, and adding my salt, and pepper to season. I then pull out all my vegetables for the vegetable beef soup. I have okra I prepped when I bought it. I go some ears of corn I'm in the process of shucking so I can then cut the corn off. I get me three cans of tomatoes for both dishes. I open them adding them to the big pots I got ready. I got the ground beef in both pots, tomatoes crushed for the chili, and cubed for the soup. I start pouring all the vegetables in the one, moving over to the slow cooker of beans. I grab the other pot sitting it next to the one with the stew meat.

I get them both filled with everything and on the stove. I add water to both pots setting them on a low heat, and turn to clean up my mess. I then get another cup of coffee, and set down for a bit. I've only got to make the cornbread, and dinner will be ready.

I sit enjoying the calm before the storm. I ix my babies some scrambled eggs with cheese for their breakfast sitting it down just as they come off the elevator. Angela is going to ehlp me with changing sheets on the bed, and dragging my laundry in to the utility room for me to do after while.

Angela has a date,and is going out tonight. I ask who it is, and she says it's Sean that works for Edward. Alright, I know he's a nice man, and if not I'll just get Edward on his ass. The way I undersood pars of it is Sean is kind of like his Underboss? In other words he would take Edward's place if he is hurt, and not able to handle things.

I like Sean. I just don't want Angela hurt in any way. I don't think he would for any reason. I just hope he shows her a good time, and watch how things go.

I got enough on my own plate to worry about. I need to go find something kind of sexy to wear tonight to bed for one. I also want to wear something kind of cute for when he get's here. I end up with a cute maroon embroidered off shoulder blouse, and maroon yoga pants. I got some black ballet flats I can wear, too. I like it, and I'm going to just plait my hair.

I go in the kitchen checking my soup, and chili stirring both. They are now at a slow simmer. I just put my cornbread in the oven, and then I'll go take a shower. I sit down at the bar with a glass of tea, and kind of waiting. I get to thinking about what I want to do with Edward. I'm kind of scared...for one that he might turn me down. For another I might not be enough for him.

He is very attractive, and I'm sure he has no trouble obtaining women at the drop of a hat. Again, I have to consider I do have problems with my health at times. Today I've been very lucky. I've not even been dependant on my arm brace crutches. Any other time I couldn't get around without them.

Damn it, I'm not going to let anything keep me from having a good time with him this weekend. I promised myself I'd just enjoy it as long as it last. I'll just wait to see how things go.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

I just sent Sean on his way. I told him unless there was all out war declared, someone murdered, or something major on fire to not contact me otherwise. I was going to enjoy my time with Bella.

Sean has a date tonight with Angela, too. I done told that fucker he better not treat her bad in any way. I would shoot his ass if he did. He seemed to be really interested in her. She is a very beautiul young woman. I'll just wait to see how things go. I warned him though.

Now, I wonder what Bella has planned for this weekend. I know she mentioned our having dinner tonight. Then we might watch a movie. She did tell me to come with an over night bag. Hummm...

Alright, I drag my bag out, and go picking out some clothes. I grab a couple pairs jeans, some tshirts short, and long sleeved. I know it's starting to get kind of chilly at night. We do have to take the dogs for walks, so we will be going outside. I can take a light leather jacket, and my black slip on Doc Martens. I like those when in a hurry, and very comfortable. Now, don't get me wrong. I got my Italian slippers I wear with my Armani suits. I just prefer those when I have too.

Now, I got everything including my tooth brush, and other bathroom products. I'm ready to go, but it's only going on five o'clock. I think I'll have a drink to kind of calm down, and why the hell I'm nervous I have no idea. This is just Bella...my Bella, and we're going to have a wonderful weekend.

Instead of a drink I picked up my bag, heading down to the garage, opening the door to my new Cadillac SUV, and headed out towards her apartment. Upon arriving I looked over towards the parking garage of my warehouse noticing Felix's car sitting there with them inside.

I pulled into the garage for Bella's warehouse, parking next to her truck, grabbing my bag, and heading towards the elevator. I called up to let her know I was here, and she sent down the elevator to me. Once it stops I slide the door open, and there stands my Bella waiting for me. She is absolutely beautiful. I walk up to her, pulling her close, and kiss her gently.

"Hello love. Your prisoner is here to surrender. What shall you do with me? Any suggestions? Lots of ideas? I'm eagerly waiting here for your suggestions," giving her a smile. She does not disappoint me with her beautiful blush disappearing down the neck of her blouse. Wonder just how far it goes. Maybe I'll find out this weekend?

We turn walking towards the bedroom where we set my bag down on a chair. She then takes my hand, and we walk into the kitchen. "Hold on a minute, love. Let me grab something out of my bag," he say's as he runs back towards the bedroom. He comes back, and bends down to my babies stating he has treats for them. He got the appropriate sizes for them both. They are so eating that up, especially Peaches. In the meantime I have walked over to the refrigerator to get something to drink, asking Edward if he wants something.

We then walk into the living room, and just recline talking about our past days. He tells me about some problems with someone trying to move into his territory, and it ended very badly for them. He didn't give me to many details, quoting plausible deniability. He said if we were married I could refuse to testify, or give information due to spousal privilege.

I looked at him, and he kind of avoided my eyes. I asked him what was going on, and to just get it over with so we could enjoy ourselves. He then told me about the threats made on the women, and children of anyone in the family. He then asked me not to get mad, which I agreed to listen.

I knew there was apt to be problems with my being involved with Edward. That people might take an interest in me, to use against him. I also knew that without a doubt Edward would guard me with his life. So, when he told me about Felix, and Garrett I was not surprised at all. Then he told me about two more men by the names of Tom Harding, and Alec Wright would be taking over the nightime shift.

I told Edward about the guest bedroom that they could use, until I could have some constructed probably on the first floor. I had been trying to decide what to do with the space, and it just makes more sense. Edward asked me about Angela's apartment, and I told him I would show him the whole building tomorrow.

I then told him about the company coming this Monday to install the elevator in the back of my apartment near the laundry room, kitchen pantry, and kitchen. It wouldn't take up much space, and he got mad I didn't let him do this for me. I told him how much it was going to cost, and they were also hooking it up to a generator they would put on the bottom floor, to run it in the event of a power outage. Edward liked that idea immensely.

I did ask him if at all possible he could be here Monday when they came to get started on it. He said if not, he would have Felix, and Garrett here watching them. I felt a little better about it then. He has me kind of worried about people trying to get to me. I asked Edward if he could get me a gun to protect myself. I told him I had a license, but never felt the need to buy a gun. I told him I had trained using a 9mm. He said we would go shopping for one possibly tomorrow.

Once all this was settled, he asked me what was smelling so good. I told him I made us either vegetable beef soup using ground beef, and stew meat, or homemade chili. I also made cornbread from scratch, and he admitted to being starved. He wanted to try both if it was alright. I told him he could have anything he wanted, and I started walking into the kitchen.

Needless to say, I didn't get very far. He came up behind me, grabbing me around the waist saying, "Bella, you can't say things like that to me. As much as I want you, the food could wait."

I turned looking at him, "I'm glad you said that, and I promise later tonight I want to explore this a little further with you, alright?"

He gave me that signature lopsided grin, and shook his head yes...very much so. We then walked into the kitchen where I proceeded to fix him a bowl of soup, and sliced us some cornbread, putting it in a basket covered. We moved over to the bar, sitting down, and dug into our dinner. When he finished the soup, he went over getting a bowl of chili, and came back eating it. Dang, my man was hungry, and an eater. I loved it.

I had fixed my babies some stew meat with some broth from the vegetable soup, and they were laying around very full. We got everything cleaned up, I fixed bowls up of some more tomorrow, and bagged the rest up putting it in the freezer.

We headed back into the living room, Edward complaining he didn't have room to hardly move. I explained no one held a gun to him to eat so much. At which point he tackled me, and we went flying onto the couch. I couldn't quit laughing, and he took his cue. He then proceeded to tickle me, until I begged for mercy. I told him I was on the verge of throwing up, and he stopped then.

He sat looking at me for a few minutes, then started crawling over to me. He reached up running his fingers down my cheek, and then leaned in kissing me very passionately. I returned his kiss with just as much passion, but knew we needed to stop for a minute.

I told him we needed to do a few things, and then we could either sit in here watching a movie, or retire to the bed watching one in there. He was all for the bedroom idea. So, we got up grabbing leashes, I got my arm crutches, a sweater, his jacket, and we headed outside to walk the dogs.

It was getting on eight o'clock at night, and I asked Edward what time they would be switching out with the other men. He said anytime around eleven, or midnight. I then informed Edward after our weekend was over, that the men could start staying at the apartment if needed. He said it was better to at least have one outside that could see trouble coming. I understood that, but was wondering about bathroom, and food breaks. He told me not to worry about it. They managed to work it out to cover each other. They knew better than to leave, and not have someone watching. It would mean their lives...no question.

We had walked down a couple warehouses, and circling back. Peaches was worn out, so Edward picked her up carrying her back. I knew this was a con of her's. She was so working Edward, but from the sideways look he gave me, he knows it, too. I love it. He loves my dogs, and that's a plus. Cane is getting so big, and stocky. He will be good protection. I had him sent for schooling to be a guard dog, but I'd like to talk to Edward about Cane being trained further. At least get his thoughts on it.

We finally make it back to the warehouse riding the elevator upstairs, and Edward is telling me about Sean and Angela going on a date tonight. I told him I knew she had a date with Sean, but if he hurt her in any fashion I'd shoot him. He told me he also talked to Sean about treating her right. I thought that was awfully sweet.

We head towards the bathroom, and I send Edward ahead while I get us something to drink. We both settle on water, and I like mine on ice. So, grabbing some glasses of ice, our waters, I head to the bedroom. I walk in, and Edward is coming out of the bathroom in a pair of black silk pajama pants, and nothing else. I try to not look, but kind of hard not to look at...him. My God, is he gorgeous.

I walk over putting everything down, handing one to Edward. I pick up my gown telling him I'll be out in a minute. I walk inside shutting the door, and turn setting my gown down. I take my clothes off, putting everything in the hamper. I step into the shower just to take a quick rinse, and come out after a few minutes. I dry off, then apply my lotion. I slip on my gown...it's a LaPerla dark grey silk gown I bought, and never worn. I brush my hair, leaving it loose.

I then reach over opening the door, turning off the lights, and walk out headed for the bed. Edward looks up, and a slight smile comes to his face. He holds his hand out to me, and I walk over, then climb across the bed to him. He pulls me into his lap, "My God, Bella. You are beautiful. How did I get so damn lucky. Absolutely gorgeous," as he runs his fingers down my cheek, across my neck, down between my breasts watching me the whole time.

"I do believe I love this gown...but I believe it would look better lying on the floor," continuing to run his fingers down to the hem, and under, pulling it up as he goes. "You said you wanted to explore this a bit further. Is this alright, Bella? Can I remove this?" watching my face. My breath has picked up, and I've been watching his hands move all over me.

"Yes, please," and I rise up on my knees as he continues to remove it from my body, and dropping it on the floor. He then pulls me close so we're chest to chest. He feels so good, so warm, so...man. My man. He looks at me then, from the top of my head down to my toes.

"My God, Bella...you are beautiful," as he lay's me out on the bed. "I want to love you, Bella. Every inch of you. I want to touch, taste, feel everything about you. I want to make you feel things no one else ever has. I want to make you feel so beautiful. Let me, Bella," and I tell him on a whisper,

"Love me, Edward. All of me," raising my arms wide welcoming him in. He covers me from head to toe with his body.

He starts with a kiss, slow, deep, tongues dancing with each other, licking our lips. He moves to my neck sucking, biting, nibbling, humming swirling his tongue over my ear. I feel it to my toes. He moves down towards my breasts, sitting back looking at me. He takes them in his hands, squeezing them, running his thumb over, and over my nipples driving me crazy. My nipples are so hard, and he leans down pulling one into his mouth sucking hard, and pulling it deep. His hand is working the other one, and before I can do, say anything he moves sucking it for all he's worth.

I hear his moans, my moans..."Edward, please. Baby please," begging for something. I don't know what, just...more...please.

He runs his hands down my sides, down to my knees pulling my legs up around him. I know he is still dressed in his pajamas. The silk rubbing against my skin is torture. I want to feel his skin all over me. I beg him to let me feel him. He leans down removing his pants, and he is naked. He is beautiful. I want to see.

I push at his chest, and he pulls back. I tell him I want my turn to feel, to see, to taste, and I push him back against the pillows. I then crawl over him, and I think he likes this. My breasts are right in his face, and he takes advantage of it. But, I am not to be deterred. I want my turn, too.

I lean back, and look at him...all of him. He is a work of art. I lean forward kissing him, slow, deep, moving down to his neck, biting his adams apple, around to his ear licking the shell. I move down to his chest flicking his nipples with my tongue, and he moans. I suck on them a little, while my hand wanders down...down, and I find a very hard, but soft cock that feels so huge, so big. How in the name of god is that going to fit? But, I imagine it will. It is God's will. Why it was made to feel inside me.

I want it, but I want a taste first. I move on down looking at it, and running my hand up, and down the length. It is actually gorgeous. Is there nothing about this man that's not gorgeous. Hell no.

I move down between his legs, running my tongue out for a taste. A pearl sitting on the head is mine, and it taste wonderful. I move it further down my throat, sucking for all I got. I move up, and down, deeper, and deeper as I feel it growing. He starts to move slowly, his hands in my hair. I hear him calling me, encouraging me...breath through my nose, and it goes further down my throat. He moves in rhythm, slow, and deeper with each thrust. I keep one hand around the base, and open my mouth wider to take all of him.

I hear almost a scream, a gasp, some shudders, and he tries to tell me he's coming...to move. No way. I swallow, and take it all. It's over before I realize it. I lick him clean, and then he pulls me up beside him.

He's breathing kind of heavy, and has a slight smile on his face. "Love, that was unreal. I have never felt...never . That was wonderful, but why?"

"Because I wanted you to feel...feel what you make me feel when your with me, you touch me, kiss me, do things for, and with me. I may be jumping the gun here, and I won't be the least bit disappointed. I just want you to know...I've come to love you, Edward. I'm in love with you. You are a beautiful man, and right now your all mine...that's why."

I lay my head on his chest, wrap my arms around his waist, and just breath him in. He pulls me closer, breathing deep, and "Oh my god, Bella. I'm in love with you, too. I was so afraid to tell you...afraid you would run from me, from my life. I can't be without you...ever Bella. My Bella," pulling my face up to look at him. "I love you, too," and kisses me very passionately.

Pulling back..."Now, I believe it's my turn, to taste, to feel, and show you how much I love you. Now, lie back, and let me have my turn," as he moves down my body. He slows at my hips kissing across them, side to side. He works his way on down, and taking his fingers he opens me up noticing my wet glistening flesh; wet cause of him.

He took his tongue, and ran it from top to bottom. It was ambrosia, honey, nectar, and all for him. He slipped deeper with his tongue, finding her opening he managed to slip his tongue inside. So tight, so warm, and all he wanted was to be buried deep inside her. But this was all for now, and he was going to enjoy every second he got to spend here.

He took her clit, and sucked it deep, then ending nibbling on it. It was so engorged, so needing her release...but not yet. I moved a finger up to her entrance pushing inside her. She was so tight, definitely virginal, very his. He was so going to love her all night long when he did get to sink deep inside her the first time.

He continued to lick all around, and over her clit making her shudder. He moved a bit licking, and biting on the inside of her thighs, wishing they were wrapped around him pulling him close...closer. I finally get two fingers working her from the inside, and my tongue practically vibrating her clit into a frenzy. I feel her fingers working in my hair, pulling it tighter. I feel tremors in her thighs, and their squeezing me tighter. She is very close, "Edward, please. So close. Please," and I suck her clit very hard, and work my fingers inside her faster, and deeper.

Before I know it she is screaming my name, and her walls are squeezing my fingers so tight. I pull back a bit on her clit, and just continue to move my fingers slowly drawing her climax out. I feel her tremble, and call my name. I move up, and she pulls me close to kiss languidly...on, and on. We both end on a mutual moan, and just curl up close in each others arms.

"I love you, Edward," she says on a slow lazy gasp.

"I love you, my Bella, always,"as I pull her as close as possible.

Content, happy, we slip off asleep.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Whew, now that wore me out. I've been working on this since last night, and just finished. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Don't forget to check out the group page for pics.**

**Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Thanks muches...**


	16. Chapter 16

No copyright infringement intended.

It has been continuously brought to my attention that the POV can not be determined for some one, or some people. If that is truly a problem then please let me know. It is going to take longer to post, as the POV's might, and have changed from one sentence to the next. As in any every day conversation like we have.

I know the saying...can't please people all the time, or just one person any time.

Damn if you do, damn if you don't.

I was told it messed with my story, and if it is true, then please let me know if it is so much a problem. I will fix it, but updates are going to take longer.

Thanks muches...

**CULLEN-MASENFAMILY**

**Chapter 16**

**MIXED POVs**

**EPOV - BPOV**

I woke up to a beautiful pair of green eyes looking at me. "Good morning, love," with a beautiful smile to go with his eyes.

"Good morning, yourself. What time is it?" I ask as I stretch like a cat.

"It's going on nine, and you'll be happy to know it's kind of a nice day so far. I have been up making us some coffee. Here love," handing me a wonderful smelling cup of coffee just like I like it; cream and two sugars.

"Uummm, I am so keeping you around to wake up to this more often. How did you sleep? I asked hoping he was comfortable.

"I slept wonderfully. I'm not sure what type mattress you have, but I am so in the market for one myself. It done wonders for my back."

"Yes, I needed the added support for my back, and hips due to my injuries. It cost a pretty penny, but well worth it to me."

"Well, I need the information on the company so I can also get one for my bedroom in the warehouse. We're starting to furnish it, and I'd like some of your input, too."

"I would be happy to help, but what of your step mother? I thought she was the interior designer."

"She is, but I'm hoping you will be spending a great deal of time over there, and want you to feel as comfortable there as you are here. Now, I believe we need to get dressed so we can go shopping. I have some things I'd like for us to do together, and one thing is to get you a gun."

"Definitely a gun, but I also need some practice since it has been a while since I done any shooting. Possible?"

"Definitely. We have a shooting range at my parents house in the basement," I make a face as not wanting to go there...yet. "Or, I can call arranging to use one of my friends commercial ranges," nodding in agreement to that.

"Alright then, you get your sexy butt up, get ready to go, and I'll do some calling. Sound good? I'll also take us out for breakfast. We went one night to this place called Mecca Cafe & Bar. Wonderful food."

"Sounds good. I'll be ready in a bit," getting up heading for the bathroom. Edward lays there watching her walk into the bathroom, falling back on the pillows wiping his face with his hands.

"Fuck, I must have been out of my mind sending her out of bed. She is so going to be the death of me. Fuck," as he sits up to put on his shoes. He walks into the kitchen pouring some more coffee waiting for Bella. He looks outside, and it is going to be a beautiful day. He pulls out his phone, and calls a friend that owns an indoor shooting range. He arranges to use a couple lanes for three, or four hours. He owes Edward plenty, as his gun company has supplied him plenty of guns he couldn't get anywhere else.

Bella comes out looking so damn beautiful. I walk up to her, and pull her close giving her a good morning kiss. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. So, are we ready to go? I need to see about getting Angela, or someone to watch my dogs. I don't see either of them being comfortable at a shooting range."

"Let me make a call, love," pulling out his phone he calls Gianna. She would be there in about twenty minutes.

"Good, I can fix them some breakfast before we leave. She will need to take them out..."

"No love, I've already had them walked. I got Felix to take them this morning. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. They like Felix, Garrett, and Gianna."

**BPOV**

I cut them up some ham, cheese, and scramble a couple eggs. I fix their bowls, and set them down just as Gianna walks in. We tell her we don't know how long we'll be, but they will need walking in about four hours. I also tell her she only has to walk outside maybe down halfway to the next warehouse, but to be careful, and not let either one off their leash.

I also inform her there is plenty to eat in the refrigerator, and to help herself. We then head to the elevator, and down to Edward's SUV. I get buckled in, and he also puts my wheelchair behind our seats. We were being safe on the outlooks we might do some shopping, or just getting out.

We pulled up to this cafe Edward told me about, and we went inside for breakfast. It was a pretty neat place with black & white floor tiles, black booths, a bar with twirling stools, a variety of alcoholic drinks, and a big kitchen. We ordered breakfast of country fried steak, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. I'm not sure where we put it all, but plates were pretty much cleaned. Edward had sat drinking his coffee, and watched me scarf down my meal. What can I say, I was hungry. I even had a mimosa to go with it.

We finished our breakfast, headed out to his vehicle, and then he said we were going to go to his apartment; to his private armory to pick me up a gun. We got to his apartment, and went inside to what I would call a 'bunker'? There were wall to wall guns of every kind imaginable. The floor had cases of ammunition to go with it, too. He handed me a very nice 9mm, but I had my eyes on a very nice Kimber.

Edward watched me as I walked over picking up the gun, and he just smiled. "So, my baby found her gun, huh? Like that?" and all I could do was nod.

"That is a Kimber 'Heart Breaker' from their 1911 collection. I'm not sure why I got that specific gun, but I do believe it has found it's home."

All I could do was smile, and look at it. It was very beautiful...for a gun. Edward also pulled me ammunition,and a lock box to keep in my apartment. He pulled one out called a Copper Kimber 1911, and a Kimber Warrior SOC-8. They were both nice guns, but I was loving on mine.

We got everything loaded in a bag, and headed down to his vehicle to go to the shooting range. He had use of one for three, or four hours.

We finally arrived at this place called West Coast Armory, and Edward took us inside. He met with a man he told me later was the owner, and that he owed Edward. So, we got to use the shooting range as long as we wanted. At this point of the day I was having to use my arm brace crutches. Edward told me it was fine, that he would help me if I had any problems. We ended up at the last two lanes, and Edward set us up with paper targets. There was a table where he sat his bag down, and proceeded to set up our guns with ammunition, and multiple clips fully loaded.

I was kind of nervous, and asked Edward to go first to show me how things worked. He put head phones on us both to protect our ears from the loud sounds. I stepped back near the wall watching him step forward, set his stance, his arms straight out holding the gun, and watched as he proceeded to make minced meat out of the target. He emptied the clip, and then turned towards me.

I was standing there with my mouth hanging open, not believing how smoothly he did that. He was motioning me forward, and I walked up to him. He then took my braces propping them next to the table. He set me up in a proper stance, standing behind me he handed me my gun after putting my ear muffs on. He then told me to just shoot a couple times, and then we would adjust any problems.

I shot a couple times, he adjusted my grip, and shoulders. He told me to shoot a couple more times, and it was pretty close. He adjusted me a touch more in my stance, and told me to empty my clip. I shot until it was empty, and he then brought the target to us. I must say I did alright for not having practiced in quite a while.

Edward was very proud of me, and then reloaded my gun sending a new target down the tunnel. He then put his hands up telling me to go for it. I had my ear muffs on, took my stance, and proceeded to shoot until it was empty. He brought the target to us, and it was damn good. Pretty much as close to center mass, except for a few strays. Edward was very impressed, and then sent two more targets down. He said we were both to shoot until we were empty.

He took his position in the next tunnel, I took mine, and we proceeded to shoot. He brought our targets to us, and I must say he was dead on target. Either the heart, or right between the eyes. I was so not worried about being protected.

We carried on like this a few more times, and he finally felt comfortable with my shooting that we packed everything up heading out.

I was getting very tired, and it was getting late. I mentioned heading home so we could spend a quiet evening. I was going to heat us something to eat, and spend time with Edward, and my dogs watching television.

Once we reached my apartment, we sent Gianna home after thanking her for her help. I went to my bedroom changing my clothes into something more comfortable. I then went into the kitchen pulling us out some soup, and chili for dinner. I whipped up some fresh conrbread, setting it in the oven to cook. I went to check on Edward to find him just coming out of the bedroom where he had also changed into some lounging pants, and t-shirt.

We both headed towards the living room to sit, and proceeded to check out the news. I told Edward to see what was coming on television in the way of movies, and if nothing was there to then check out my movie collection.

I went back to the kitchen putting soup, and chili on the stove to heat finding the cornbread done. I gathered bowls, spoons, plates, glasses of tea, and set things up at the bar. Everything was just coming to a nice slow boil, and I proceeded to pour us some of everything up. I then called Edward into the kitchen, and we sat eating our dinner.

I fixed my babies some dry dogfood with some broth from the soup, and they dug right in. Once everyone finished eating I proceeded to clean up the kitchen, and we headed back into the living room to watch a movie. Edward had found us a new movie called 21 Bridges that he had heard was very good.

We sat watching the movie with Peaches beside me, and Cane at our feet. It felt so good, so homey. Something I wanted more of.

After the movie we retired to bed, and after some heavy kissing we drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

We had a wonderful weekend together without any problems interrupting us. I planned to make sure we got more weekends like it in the future. Bella very much impressed me at the shooting range. I was blown away, and very turned on with the way she handled that gun. It certainly helped relieve some worry about her defending herself. I would definitely make sure we went to practice frequently.

I headed to my office, and called together everyone to see how things went this weekend. Sean came in looking like the cat who got the canary. The fucker made comments that he had a very nice weekend with Angela. I was glad, but again reminded him not to fuck her over, or there would be hell to pay, and not just from me.

Jasper, and Emmett came in along with Cal, my new bodyguard. Tom, one of the men protecting Bella at night informed Sean there had been some unknown men around the warehouses. They had also been driving by Bella's quite a few times over the weekend. They had tried to catch them long enough to see what was going on, but was unable to detain them.

So it began. I was going to do my damndest to nip this in the bud as quickly as possible. Bella had the elevator people coming this Monday, and I planned on having Felix and Garrett present. I was not taking a chance with her safety. I needed to call Felix to see how that went, and see if he had any untoward feelings about the people working on installing the elevator.

I called Felix before anything else, and he told me there had been no problems, and they seemed very legit. He said they were still keeping an eye on them the whole time they were there. Bella was doing some work in her studio, and one of them was always with her.

Emmett informed me of an interesting development with Paul, and his youngert brother, Seth. It seems Seth was working with Paul, and showing an interest in our 'business'. I told Emmett to put out a feeler on this Seth; that I didn't trust him, and it was awfully interesting he would show an interest in Paul's work. He had expressed an utter dislike for me, and my 'business'. I felt there was something up with that.

Alistair was settling in nicely working along side my step mother. The other people guarding the rest of the women were not having any problems.

Eric came walking in bringing me a file on this new man, Damian Welsh. I looked over the file, and was very impressed with his work. He had not been in any trouble, and was just in a lot of debt from college. He also had a lot of medical bills he was paying for his mother. She had been very sick for the last ten years suffering with cancer. I felt he would be a good asset for us, but told Eric to still keep an eye on his work.

I wanted Eric to put Damian on installing surveillance equipment in my new apartment. I was setting up a room strictly full of surveillance equipment to keep an eye on Bella, and different sites. This would be audio, and visual surveillance. I told Eric to work with him to then install audio, and visual equipment in Bella's apartment and studio. Yes, I would call her to let her know they were coming over.

I also informed everyone of Bella now owning a gun, and her capability at using it, too. They knew by the grin on my face it must have been quite an experience. I just told them to be careful, as I felt she would shoot first, ask questions later. I laughed at their expressions.

We then delve into the information coming in from up, and down the coast. There had been some new drugs coming in, and they were still tracking down the main source. Our dealers were told quite strongly what would happen to them if they showed any interest in dealing with the unknown sources.

There was also information that two spots had humans being brought in by boat. They were taken to a warehouse, but there was anonymous phone calls made to the authorities about human trafficking sites. I then received some interesting videos of the police going in to capture, and release the people being held. The FBI was brought in, as there was a major case being pursued against certain people. There were about seven men taken away in handcuffs.

Needless to say I was very pleased. The Calabrese family brought this on themselves. I'm glad they were able to save those people. To me, that is a deplorable business, and I never wanted anything to do with anyone interested in it.

I asked Eric to get in contact with Damian, as I wanted to meet him before he went to work with us. He made a call, and he was coming over within the hour.

I called my step mother about the progress being made on my apartment, and she said everything was done except for bringing in the furniture. They had finished up over the weekend with any construction being done. I told her I would be over sometimes in the next couple days to check things out.

I called Bella about going to see the apartment, and ended up leaving a message. She must have been working, and I had been told how she was during her painting periods.

Just as I got off the phone Eric, and Damian walked in. He came right up to me shaking my hand. He said he was very happy to be working with me, and he would do everything to prove his worth, and trust in him. I liked him...eye contact the whole time...firm hand shake...no tremors. I'll give him a chance. We'll see how much trust I can give him. I told him what I was wanting him to do, and he was ready to go to work.

**BPOV**

OMG, I am so loving the painting I'm doing for the university. It is some of my best work. I so love the idea of books. Not totally abstract, but enough of me in it.

I walk over to my lounge area giving my babies some loving, and finally reaching in the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Garrett is sitting down here keeping me company, and Felix is keeping an eye on the elevator workers. I know it's because Edward is kind of paranoid right now about peoples true intentions. I'm not balking at his wanting me to have security. Hardly. I even carry my gun around with me.

Anyway, I need to check my phone. I thought I heard it earlier. I pick it up, and there is a message from Edward to call him. I turn around punching it in, and he was just wanting me to go see his apartment tomorrow. I won't mind the break.

I decide to call it a day, and start closing things up. I place a sheet over my current painting, pick up Peaches, and Garrett with Cane we head toward the elevator. I tell Garrett I want to go down to walk my babies before retiring for the night. We go down to the first floor getting off then just walking right outside the building. I tell Garrett to walk Cane a little further, or he tends not to do his business.

I stand right there with Peaches, and it's a very calm nice night. It's awfully quiet, and then suddenly...

"Hello Miss Swan," as I turn to see a very young man standing in front of me. I don't like the feeling I get from him. I ask him what he wants, and who he is. He only tells me that it was entirely to easy to get to me, and Edward should beware. That I could disappear in an instance. He then takes a finger running down my cheek. He turns, and is gone before I can call out for Garrett.

I pick up Peaches, call out for Garrett that comes running. I don't get much out, but he pulls his gun as he looks around. He takes my arm leading me inside. We get in the elevator, and he's on the phone to Edward. He say's he will be here in a few minutes, and to take me upstairs locking everything up tight.

What in the name of God would they want with me. No, that's just stupid. We know it's because your involved with Edward, but I'm not giving him up...no matter what. I guess we'll see what's going to happen when he get's here.

**CMFCMCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF **

**Alright then, we got some excitement, some new characters coming to work. Edward is going to go ballistic. So, hold on...let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to go to the group page for some pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	17. Chapter 17

No copyright infringement intended.

We have a wonderful lady, Denise (CoppertopJ) beta this chapter & it made it that

much wonderful. Thanks muches Denise.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 17**

**E&B POV's **

Upon arriving at Bella's warehouse the car barely stops, and I'm out heading for the elevator. Jasper and Emmett come joining me heading for the top floor. I need to find out what the hell happened to Bella, and they better hope she's not hurt in any way.

The elevator stops, I sling the door to the side, and run down to the kitchen where she is sitting at the bar drinking a cup of hot lavender tea. She see's me smiling, and I walk up to her bringing her in my arms. I look for Garrett trying to determine what happened.

Before I can question Garrett, Bella puts her hand on my arm, "Now, before you go ripping him a new ass it was as much my fault as anyone's."

I look at Garrett, and he proceeds to tell me about them going downstairs to take the dogs out for their last time of the night. He then tells me about Bella sending him just a ways down the next warehouse so Cane will take care of business. Apparently, from the time he reached midway of the next warehouse someone had come out of nowhere approaching Bella. They only said...Hello Miss Swan, and then said something to the effect that Edward should beware as it was to easy to get to her.

Before he even has a chance to raise a hand to block the punch, Garrett is laid out on the floor. I was breathing heavily, and looking at Garrett like I was fixing to attack him. I step up grabbing Edward's arm, "No more, this was as much my fault as anyone's. I will not have any fighting over the fact," as she walks over to Garrett looking at his jaw. He is going to have a nice bruise, but he's lucky I didn't put a bullet between his eyes.

A few more people have arrived via the elevator...Cal, my bodyguard, and some other men that had been watching the warehouses.

"Did anyone see this man, or a vehicle?" No one saw anything, and this is so not cool. I tell Sean to call Eric, and get him along with this Damian here right now. I send Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, and some of the other men out to look around the warehouses. Also to check the surrounding area to see if they find any evidence of people hanging around, or a possible place of entry. I want something, now.

I walk over to Bella pulling her in my arms, telling her I will make sure she is protected. That no one else will get to her for even a minute. She wiggles out of my arms walking over making a pot of coffee, and pulling out cups, creamer, and sugar for everyone. She also pulls out a pitcher of sweet tea, and some glasses of ice. The perfect host, and would make a perfect mafia wife.

Let me take care of this mess before I head in that direction. A few men have come back, and apparently they had found a pile of cigarette butts just inside the doorway of the warehouse next to Bella's. They looked around for tire tracks, and a possible escape route, but didn't find anything.

We all gather in the kitchen, and ask Bella if she possibly recognized the man from any place, but nothing. Eric and Damian arrive, and I tell them about the events. I inform them they are to set up surveillance, audio, and visual in Bella's apartment. They will then synchronize everything up with the surveillance equipment in my warehouse across the way.

Bella is just about to put up a fight, but I go to her asking, begging to please let me do everything I can to protect her. I throw some more begging, a lot of pleases, and she crumbles. I explain it is for her protection, and it will also be on all three floors of her warehouse.

There are a few of my men that are also going to help Eric, and Damian with all the wiring, and running of equipment. Bella calls everyone over for coffee, or tea plus she has plates of cookies sat out. I just look at her, smile and shake my head at her. She turns making another pot of coffee, and then looks at me.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, and change these clothes. I've been working all day, and I'm wearing out in a hurry. You all are welcome to make use of the kitchen, or the living room to continue your discussions." She leans towards me giving me a kiss, and turns leaving the room.

Before anyone can say, or do anything I'm in Garret's face asking him what exactly he saw. He said he never saw the person, except their back as they were leaving. He immediately walked over to Bella pretty much dragging Cane, and pulling everyone into the elevator. He also told me that Bella mentioned he touched her cheek. Fucking bastard.

They are dead, all of them are dead. Touching what is mine. I know right now I need to get a grip on my anger, as she won't want to see it, and it will not help me thinking things through. I step back taking some deep breaths, looking at Garrett acknowledging he at least got the getting her inside the building, and calling me right.

I then decide to move some people around, and pull Alec to guard Bella during the day for a while. I put Garrett on the nighttime guard duty. Let's see if Garrett gets the message about screwing up. He's lucky I didn't kill him.

I stand at the kitchen bar drinking my coffee running things through my head. I got her a gun, got her protection in two shifts, got audio, and visual surveillance coming up. I need to get moved in my apartment across from her as soon as possible. Just as I decide to go take a tour of my apartment Bella comes walking out dressed in some lounge pants, a t-shirt, a sweater, and some flats. She has braided her hair, and wearing it over one shoulder. She looks absolutely beautiful.

I pull her close, and mention going to see the apartment across the way. She said she would love to go, but she would need her wheelchair. I tell her it's not a problem, and arrange for Cal, Sean, and some other men to go with us.

I tell Jasper and Emmett, I want them to go downstairs to the bottom floor to check out where they put the generator for her elevator. I also want them to check if anyone has been hanging around down there. I want it locked up good, and tight. Bella gets her wheelchair from the bedroom, and we head out.

**BPOV**

Once we enter the elevator, we head up to the top floor. We arrive, and walk out to see what has been done to the place. At first we come upon the living room area. It is very nice, and I do love the flooring they put down. There is a nice big gas fireplace, with a beautiful wood carved mantle. He tells me to wait, and see the one in his bedroom. That his step mother buys this stuff at auctions, and has quite a few in storage.

That's where he will probably put a television. I roll around, and notice the nice long wall going towards the kitchen. That would look nice with a couple of buffets. It is a big painting, and would fill this space nicely.

Edward mentions the bedroom is going to be in black, grey, and white. I look at him, and smile. He wants something with just a touch, a splash of color for his bedroom. I mention I have just the thing. We go into his bedroom, he explains where a gas fireplace will be, with a television hanging over it. He has mirrored doors for his closet, and one wall mirrored in the bathroom. The two paintings I did for Edward will look nice on either side of his fire place.

We go back out towards the kitchen, and he shows me the laundry room. I do like the way everything, even the appliances blend right in. There is also a kitchen pantry waiting to be loaded.

He then takes me down to the second floor via the elevator, and shows me the three bedrooms, and en suites. Then down near the staircase, which I really like, is a lounge area with a television going on the wall. There will also be a small bar, with a mini frig to keep things down here for his help. I believe he mentioned Cal, his bodyguard would be living here in one of the bedrooms, and there was a room specifically full of all kinds of security, and surveillance equipment.

The first floor Edward told me there was still some construction going on. I figured it had something to do with his 'other' business. I didn't push for answers. We all loaded up in the elevator headed for the first floor.

After we got back to my apartment we were trying to decide on dinner. We finally ordered pizza, and some Chinese. Once the food arrived, we all sat down talking, and enjoying each others company. It was nice to learn things about Felix, Alec, Cal, Jasper, Emmett, and more about Edward. It was a very nice evening.

After getting everything cleaned up, we delegated where everyone was going, or staying. Who was keeping a watch, and switching over at a certain time. I left them with the sheets, blankets, and towels for the guest bedroom. I then headed for my bedroom to stretch out, and relax. Edward was apparently very eager to spend the night, and I loved to curl around his warm body.

**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN **

**CPOV**

A young man walks in to Caius' apartment, sitting down and commences to tell him how very easy it was to get to Miss Swan. Caius was very pleased, and ordered him to keep a watch on Miss Swan. That at a later date he would want him to capture Miss Swan bringing her to him.

Caius leaves heading towards his uncles house. He walks in their office where Aro, and Marcus are reclining enjoying a mutual glass of scotch discussing the goings' on in their businesses.

"Well, pleasure seeing you, nephew. What brings you to our home? Problems?" Aro say's sarcastically.

"Actually Uncle Aro, I have had a few problems, but I am working it out. I believe once I obtain a very valuable commodity I will garner some much wanted attention..."

"What, the attention of the Cullen-Masen Family? I believe you've captured enough of their attention, Caius. You need to leave well enough alone. They have made it very clear they have no interest in joining us in our interests. Your only gathering the interest of the police, and when they come around here I am sending them to you, directly."

"You do that uncle, and I will become a well of information about you, and your operations. So, please send them to me, but your best option would be to help me out."

Aro and Marcus look at each other, and then tell Caius to tell them just exactly what he has been up too. He explains his venture into bringing drugs from their interests overseas, to expressing an interest to the Chinese about Cullen-Masen importing their drugs, obtaining information to when they are coming in, and the buying of warehouses in out of the way places to bring in humans for their human trafficking industry.

Caius tells them about this past weekend where the coast guard, and FBI had been called in to his human drop off sites. The drug dealers they had struck up deals with turning them away, and the fires at the rest of his vacant warehouses. This past weekend has been a huge bust for Caius, and his uncles sit shaking their heads at him.

Caius goes further telling them about the threats made to the women, and children of the Cullen-Masen family. Also, about the person who got so close to Miss Swan, who is Edward's female interest. Miss Swan is also The Swan, known painter of collectible art pieces.

This seem to garner their attention, as they wanted more information about following her around, her residence, and how he was able to get so close to her.

Oh yes, Caius could see the interest light up in their eyes when he mentioned his capabilities at getting so close to Miss Swan. He just might be able to get them to join him in his pursuit of either striking a deal joining forces with the Cullen-Masen Family, or by garnering their attention when they capture Miss Swan.

I rather like the second option. Miss Swan was very beautiful, even being slightly disabled. This only made it easier to obtain her as his captive. I rather liked the idea...very much.

So, Caius, and his uncles sit discussing trying to arrange a meeting with the Cullen-Masen family. They might have had a change of mind, and I personally doubt they will want to do business with us. Not until I have Miss Swan in my hands. I will let them arrange their meeting, but I will go about obtaining a most valuable commodity from them.

Then, let's see how quickly they bend to our will. We will see how very valuable an asset she is to them.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright people, I know this might seem a little short, but we got quite a lot fixing to happen. I just needed to set a few things up so they could. **

**Now, please let me know what ya'll thought. I might be hard pressed to getting another chapter out a.s.a.p..**

**Don't forget to check out the group page for new pics. **

**Thanks muches...**


	18. Chapter 18

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

This week has been very productive. I have gotten all the paintings done for the Seattle Aquarium event, where there will be the unveiling of the painting I done. There will also be an auction of different items to benefit the aquarium. I have done numerous paintings to go up for auction, and the proceeds to go to the aquarium for new exhibits. I loved doing the work for them. I am also going with Edward, and it's a formal event.

I got the elevator installed, and it works wonderfully. It sure does cut down on having to wait for the freight elevator. I can also use it when I am confined to my wheelchair for the day.

We also got a lot done on Edward's apartment. There have been furniture trucks coming, and going for days. I can hardly wait to see it when it's finished. Mrs. Cullen-Masen, Carrie is suppose to be coming to pick up the painting she bought for his apartment. There are also the two paintings I done for his apartment warming that will go in his bedroom.

I am in need of picking up my gown for the event, also. I hope it will work alright with my arm braces. The one I wanted had a kind of tail that might have got in the way, but I still ended up buying it, too. It's very pretty, red, and sexy. I got a black satin to wear for that night, though.

Now, I got the painting to finish for the university, and then the art exhibit at the Foster/White Gallery. They are wanting as close to twenty paintings as they can get.

I have not seen Edward this week after having such a wonderful weekend with him. I did receive the most beautiful bouquet of tulips I have every seen, and they were purple. I so love that man beyond belief.

Well, another day I plan on spending in my studio. I gather Peaches, and Cane heading down to the studio. I have Alec, and Felix guarding me now. They got the surveillance equipment up, and running at both places, too. They have been all over this building making sure it was very secure, and they had equipment up, and running watching everything, and everyone that came even close. They also put up equipment in the garages, and outside. They now have someone in both buildings watching things from security surveillance rooms they set up.

I trust Edward...I know he will do everything he can to protect me. That man walking up on me pretty much scared the crap out of me, and Edward along with pissing him off they got that close. Garrett ended up with a broke nose, and a black eye. Enough said, let me round up my babies, and go do some work.

Alec locks things up on the top floor as Felix, me and my babies head down to my studio. Just as we arrive, we have Carrie coming up to meet us. She is here to get the paintings for Edward's apartment. Thank God they are in my studio. I would have felt as if I was not accomplishing anything if I had to turn around, and go back upstairs.

Carrie also has some help to take them across the way. I can't remember meeting James, and Tom before, but they are both very polite and seem nice. They surely cater to Esme, and I like her bodyguard, Alistair. You can just sense the danger off him...very quiet, very sneaky? I guess you would say very furtive. He does have a way of just appearing from one place to another unnoticed.

They gather the paintings, and I explain where the other two are suppose to go, and they leave trying to get things finished over there.

I get a pot of coffee going, Gianna has arrived, and we are getting more canvases hung. I feel a long painting period fixing to take over. I just hope my legs will hold out to get some work done.

I need Gianna to call, and order me some 40x30, plus some 60x40 canvases. I need the bigger work area. I tell her what I want hung, I walk over to collect my paints, palettes, brushes, and slip on a work smock. I walk over to our sitting area loving on my babies, and get me a water. I then walk over to my biggest canvas standing there just looking, but not really seeing. I am picturing what it is I'm 'feeling'.

I can't help but think of nothing but Edward. He has been on my mind so much lately. I can see it coming to life. I see two pictures so I will set up paints for them both. One is going to be black, white, and a mixture of both. The other one is reds, yellow, and white mixed.

Before I realize it I am off into my own world. Gianna keeps me in my paints, different brushes, cleaning them, bringing me water, and they take care of my babies. They have gotten some of the guys downstairs, and across the way to order us some lunch. A couple of them take my dogs for their walks...not very far, and I work off and on throughout the day. I don't take long breaks, as I'm afraid I'll lose my muse.

I keep on working until late into the night, when I am greeted by a tall, handsome man standing in front of me. My Edward has come to take me home. I can barely stand as it is, and I know I'm going to have to take a pain pill to be able to sleep.

We make our way upstairs, and Edward is just about having to carry me. He takes me into the bedroom, straight into the bathroom where he sits me on my vanity seat. He turns to fill the tub, and as it's filling up he undresses me. He then takes me sitting me into the warm water, turning on the jets. He tells me he'll be right back, and I hear him in the bedroom gathering something. He comes back with a nice cold water, reaching into my cabinet for a pain pill.

After taking them, he then takes a loofah applying body-wash, and starts to wash me from top to bottom. I do believe he's having more fun carrying it out, than I am at being pampered. It absolutely feels so good. He finishes up letting the water out, then taking towels wrapping me up. He sits me on my seat again drying me off, then puts some pajamas on me, and then proceeds to brush and plait my hair. Edward then picks me up carrying me into the bedroom where he has a nice fire going, blankets pulled down, and sits me under them.

Edward ask me if I'm hungry, and I tell him only for him to join me. He starts taking his clothes off, reaching for his pajama pants, a t-shirt, and ask if I want anything from the kitchen. I ask for some more water, and for him to get my babies in here. He brings Peaches handing her to me, and Cane lays down beside me in his bed. Peaches likes her own covers at the foot of the bed.

Edward comes back joining me in bed where we lay talking about our week, things going on, the event coming up at the aquarium, his apartment almost being ready, and then we talk about spending more time together. He wants to spend another weekend together, but at his apartment. He wants to show me how everything looks when it's finally finished. I agree for this coming weekend, as the next one is the event.

We do some heavy kissing, saying our love you's, and pulling each other close, we drift off to sleep.

**EPOV**

**An Observers POV**

When I walked into Bella's studio last night she appeared to be lost in her own world. I watched her for a bit stroking the paints across the canvases, seeing the picture develop before my eyes...before her eyes. It was absolutely magnificent to watch her work. I love Bella so damn much it hurts sometimes.

I know this is my forever I am watching. Right now though I need to take care of her. She is about to collapse, and I'd bet she has worked all day.

I walk over standing in front of her so she has no choice but to look at me, to come out of her world. She looks so tired, and about to fall down. I pick her up, and Gianna say's she will get things cleaned up, and covered.

Alec, Felix, and I get the dogs while I hold her close heading for her apartment. Once we arrive, I get them to make sure things are closed up good, and tight. I know Garrett, and Tom should be here before too long. I help Bella get a bath, a pain pill, get her dressed for bed, and I get ready for bed to join her.

I have a lot to take care of tomorrow, and hopefully I can spend the weekend with Bella in my new apartment. I can't wait to see it once it's done.

The next morning I leave Bella after we enjoyed a very wonderful breakfast provided by Angela. It seems things are going very well between her, and Sean. They had a date this past Friday, and it apparently carried over to Saturday. I hope things work out for the two of them.

Now, after breakfast I head into my office in my old apartment where I meet up with Emmett, Jasper, Sean, Eric, Damian Cal, Shawn, Giulio, David, and someone I've not seen in a while. Randall is among-st my troops meeting today. This can only mean something has stirred his attention. This is probably not good, so let's open this meeting up and see what is going on.

"Alright gentlemen, let's get this meeting to order. Everyone have a seat. James, Tom, can you please get some of those chairs right outside the door. Now, once everyone gets seated I need to bring some information to light. Everyone quiet down, and pay attention," sweeping a look across the crowd. They know better than to give me shit.

Finally, "Now, this weekend I will officially be moved totally into my new apartment in the warehouse. They are still doing some work in the fortress, and vault on the first floor. We are going to have probably as big as the Apocalypse Vault under the warehouse. I had a holding area for weapons, and merchandise coming in to be stored."

"There is also a very nice holding, and interrogation area being finished as we speak. This has multiple rooms, a shower, incinerator, a flushing system to get rid of evidence such as bodily fluids. We are going to also have us some more in depth interrogation rooms built with a big acid vat, a holding area on the first floor for a new assortment of snakes I got coming in. We are gearing up for this coming mess with the Calabrese Family."

"Is everyone up to date with their newest request for a meeting. Aro, and Marcus called wanting to arrange a meeting to see about making some new deals with us. I asked if it was different than their last deals, and they were wanting to expand on the drug part. So, we have a meeting coming up this next week with them. Now, we have one of our members that only comes to my attention when there seems to be a problem. Randall, if you would like to come up, and tell us what is going on."

Randall stepped up front of the group to my right side. He looked at everyone, and me as he began to tell us about the activity he had been observing. There were three men at any given time, and probably more watching, following, and reporting every move Miss Swan made. This only piqued my interest, and wanted to know why this had not been picked up by our surveillance.

Randall continued to fill us in on the activities of Caius Calabrese. Caius had been in a meeting with his uncles, but didn't get the enthusiastic reaction he was looking for. Caius was pushing for a war with us. Caius also had to much of an interest in Miss Swan. He found her very beautiful, and even with her disability he felt that when he got through with her, he could sell her for a very hefty price.

He went on to inform us of his continued pursuit of obtaining warehouses even inland to store humans for their human trafficking market. He said he was continuing to follow up on this item, and the men following Bella. He would let me know if their was more activity on either front. Randall then took a seat in the corner, as he knew it was not over by a long shot.

Everyone knew this was not going to be pleasant as they watched Edward. They could tell he was just about to his breaking point. Edward sat either running his fingers through his hair, running his hands over his face, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. You could just see he was getting worked up, and when he stood up to address us you knew it was going to be a dressing down.

James and Tom were standing by the door, and Edward asked them to go in the kitchen to get him some coffee. He asked if there was anyone else that would like something. No one commented. They knew it was rhetorical, and not garnering a reply. They just sat watching their boss waiting for shit to hit the fan, and pray it didn't hit anyone directly.

They came back with his coffee, and took their places back by the door. Edward sat drinking his coffee thinking about all Randall had told him. He knew his first, and most important concern was taking care of Bella. If he had to put everyone on her, then so be it. There was to much interest being expressed by Caius for Bella. Edward already knew he would...will end up killing him if he raises one finger towards her.

The rest was not as urgent as keeping her safe. The warehouses, buildings where they were holding those people would be dispensed with in a hurry. Edward looked over to Randall, and he was kind of fidgety. I've got a feeling that is not really all that he knows. I roll over to Randall in my chair, looking him in the eye asking what else is going on.

He looks up at me, and then tells me he had planned on telling me the rest, but later. I told him to just tell me everything, so I could handle it all at once.

Randall told me of a bunch of men that work for the Calabrese family, but are becoming more interested in what Caius is pursuing. There are about twenty to thirty men watching all the women in this family. Their primary interest is in Miss Swan, her helper,Angela, Alice, Esme, and his step mother, Carrie.

Edward patted Randall on the shoulder thanking him for keeping his nose to the ground for him. Edward turned back towards the group looking at all of them, taking stock of who was there right now,and who he had in the field.

There was just one more thing...Randall stood walking over to Edward, to tell him one more thing. It seems someone turned over changing sides. There was a young man who worked for Bella by the name of Seth Clearwater, that Caius has taken into his fold. He is practically glued to Caius' side, and relaying all kinds of information to Caius.

FUCK...Edward knew that he was going to be trouble, but not turn totally against Bella, his brother, Paul. I looked at Sean to get some people to bring Paul to me right now.

Sean sent James and Shawn to pick Paul up, and bring him here. I sat back down in my desk chair waiting for their return.

I was going to remain calm...until he arrived, and so help him, he better not know about his brother turning into a traitor. God help him if he did...

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, things are heating up, and it's so not going to be good. They are pissing off Edward in a BIG way, and they are fixing to get a severe dose of his showing them why he's the BOSS.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what ya'll thought. **

**Also, check out the group page for some pretty pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	19. Chapter 19

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN** **FAMILY**

**Chapter 19**

As we sat waiting for Shawn and James to bring Paul back, my mind went back over the things Randall had told us. I just don't know how he does it, but he can come in with information none of my other men are able to obtain.

I look up, and tell everyone to go into the kitchen to take a break before they get back. I then turn to Randall asking him if he would like some coffee, or something to eat. We end up getting Mrs. Stanley to bring us in some coffee, and her famous coffee cake. We sit around talking about everything, and nothing. I finally get around to asking him how he is able to get this information no one else can. He jokingly say's if he tells me, he'd have to kill me. But, truthly he is like a ghost. He is able to get into places with no one noticing him, and hears all kinds of stuff.

I tell him I need to see if he can get close to the Calabrese family, and see what he can pick up in the way of information. This threat to the women, especially Bella has got me close to unhinged. He says he will do everything he can to gather more information, and ask to leave once this meeting is over so he can see what else he can uncover.

Everyone starts to drift back into the office, and just as everyone gets seated Shawn, and James walk in with Paul who doesn't look to happy about being here, but that's just tough. He will answer my questions, or not leave this office alive.

I motion for Emmett to move, and then tell Paul to have a seat. Shawn, and James stand on either side of him in the chair with Emmett behind him. "Paul, glad you could come in. I have some questions I need answered concerning information that has been uncovered in this meeting."

"Sure Boss. Anything I can help you with...you know that," Paul replies nervously. His eyes are darting everywhere in the room, noticing the different people gathered.

"Now, it seems we are fixing to have some kind of trouble from the Calabrese family. They are wanting to bring us in on some drug deals, and get us involved with their human trafficking. They are wanting to expand into our territory, and I just don't see it happening in either case."

"Well, no Boss. I had heard of the possibility of some new drugs, but not who they might come from. As for the human trafficking...I know how the Cullen-Masen family feels about that venture, and I totally agree."

"Good to hear. I have also heard there is a new member of the Calabrese family, and they are very close to Caius. Almost like a growth on his side, so do you know anything about this person, Paul?" sounding inquisitive, but watching every muscle in his face. His eyes kind of roaming around, not really looking at any one person, and he has a questionable look on his face. "Do you know of this person, Paul? I want to know..." waiting for his reply. "Don't make me ask you again, Paul. The result will not be favorable for you if I do."

He sits up straighter looking at me. "Boss, I have no idea. Am I suppose to know who it is? I can put some feelers out...see what info I can come up..."

"Never mind, Paul. We already know who it is. You do know your brother quit working for Bella, right?"

"Yes, I know she is suppose to have let him go for no good reason. He got very upset, and even tried to talk to her."

"Yes, he went in talking, accusing her of all kinds of things, and left very mad. He was upset about her dating me. He was acting as if he was upset she didn't choose him over me, or at least that's my impression. Now, the problem is, Paul, he has gone to work for Caius Calabrese. THIS is his new 'buddy', new 'informant', new growth to his side. Would you care to tell me..."

"No way. There is no way he would turn a traitor. Who the hell told you a damn lie about him?" as he tries to stand Shawn, and James clamp down on his shoulders making him stay seated.

"First of all, they are not lies, and I was told by a very reliable source. If need be, I can get surveillance pictures to confirm..." just as Randall hands some pictures to Edward. Paul shoots him a snarly look.

Edward slams his fist down on his desk, "Eyes on me, Paul. You got a problem how I obtain information, bring it to me. I asked for this..." as Edward looks down at the pictures. He then throws them at Paul, "Care to explain. There better be a damn good reason for this. He came to you to work for us, but apparently you turned him away. Care to explain that?" as he paces back, and forth behind his desk. "I'M WAITING, PAUL. SOME KIND OF GOOD GOD DAMN EXPLANATION. RIGHT THE FUCK NOW," slamming his fists down on his desk again.

"You know what, there is no explanation for this kind of lack in loyalty to this family. I'll not stand by, and watch it continue on. I want Seth brought in to be questioned as soon as possible, by any means possible."

"NO, I won't allow you to torture my brother. I'll not..."

"Not what Paul? How are you going to stop me. Get him out of my office right now. Take him to one of our holding areas. He's not to be harmed. I want his brother brought in NOW. Somebody better get on the damn ball. James, you and Shawn keep Paul company until this matter has been handled. Sean, let's do some rearranging of some more able bodied men putting them in place to guard the women. If need be, bring more men in from up and down the coast."

"Laurent, I want some pits readied. If you need to put a feeler out to obtain a massive supply of snakes of the deadly variety, then do it. We'll probably end up putting them in the new pits I got under construction at my new warehouse. Sound good?"

"You got it, Boss. I'll have a major bunch of them by tomorrow night. Is that soon enough?"

"Very soon enough. I'm damn tired of playing. This shit is fixing to end."

"Now, Jasper, Emmett, I need you to set us up some different rooms in one of our out of the way warehouses, with lots of equipment of the torturing kind available. I'm kind of wired up for some fun. Collaborate with Laurent, as I want this place to come equipped with the pits he's going to need."

"Now Sean, I just thought of a few men I'd like brought into this guard detail. Find Liam Hensley, Ant Milton, and Vid Jammyal. Tell them to get here as soon as possible. I want them...I want Ant, and Liam on Bella's guard duty. Put one on nights, and the other on days...inside her apartment, preferably Ant. I want Vid put on detail with my step mother, along with Alistair. Bring in a few more to put one more on each of the other women."

"Now, I need a fucking break until they bring me Seth. I think I'm going over to my new apartment, and then maybe to see Bella. I need to fill her in on what I've learned so there are no surprises. I don't want him just walking in there to see her not made aware. Call me when they get a hold of Seth, alright?"

I get up slipping on a leather jacket, and Cal follows me outside. We climb into my car, and head over to the warehouse. Today I'm driving my Mercedes EV Concept car, and yes, I know concept means it's supposedly one of a kind, and just a model that never made it to the assembly lines. They did make a very limited number of them, and I own one of those. It's an alright car, but not like my Aston-Martin, or even the Mercedes Guardian. It doesn't even come close to the SUV Cadillac I bought to take Bella around.

It is kind of fast, and I like it for it's speed. Anyway, I am dreading telling Bella about Seth. It is not going to go over well with her, his being a traitor, or getting involved with this business. What am I suppose to do! I had no idea he would take up wanting to either work for his brother, or for me. Probably not me directly, but in some position.

Here we are, finally. Looks as if they are working overtime on the fortress, and vault. I liked the idea of incorporating all of it together. A storage area, an interrogation area, a disposal area, and a cleaning area of all evidence. Also, a couple of pits for lots of snakes to use in our interrogations. I like how it's going to turn out. I need to see how much they have done, and how much longer it's going to be until it's complete.

We get on the elevator, which looks as if it has also been redone. We arrive on the top floor, and walk out into the apartment. As we pass through the rooms, I am blown away. Woah, a painting by my baby. Dang, it's beautiful, and pulls all the colors of these rooms together. Absolutely beautiful. Cal likes it even, and that's saying a lot. LOL

We walk through to the kitchen, which is done in stainless steel, grey, and white granite counter tops. I do like it. Lots of space for storage, working area, and multiple cooking areas. Yes, very nice. We also have a pantry that works into the laundry room, that is also done in grey's. I like very much.

We walk into what is my office, that has a gas fireplace, and looks like a load of antiques. The desk is marvelous, and leather chairs. I like very much.

We then move into the bedroom, and I just about fell in the floor. My Bella has done two more paintings, with just a splash of red to them. The rest of the bedroom is done in black, grey, and white. The closet doors are mirrored, and there is a gas fireplace in here, too.

I check out the bathroom, which is also done in grey, with a glassed in shower, and one wall covered with mirrors. Again, I like this very much. We move out down the hall, and find an entertainment home theater room, with seating for nine people. A wall of shelving for movies, and refrigeration, and a small bar at the back of the room.

We then go downstairs via the stairway I had installed. I do believe Bella will be able to descend these on good days. I will look into installing an elevator like hers some where back near the laundry room. We come upon the sitting area for the second floor, and for the employees to use. There is a television mounted, and a small bar with refrigeration for drinks.

We check out each bedroom, and bathroom. Cal picks out the first one for his, and is very happy with it. I tell him to bring his stuff on over, as of this weekend I will be living here. I tell him of my plans to have Bella over for the entire weekend, to show her the apartment.

We head back upstairs, and I go back into the laundry room to check out one more thing. Inside there is a panel beside the washer/dryer that leads to a panic room. No one can enter without a code. Inside there is a room with a small cot, a chair, small refrigerator, and a composting toilet behind a partition. There was also a landline telephone linked to the security surveillance room.

Everything was stocked, except for everything needed in the kitchen. Carrie had gotten all the basic stuff, such as sheets, blankets, pillows, towels, cleaning products, but had not stocked the kitchen. I think she was going to leave it to me. I would see if Bella felt like going shopping later.

There wasn't anything here even to drink, so off we go to see Bella. I ask Cal if he would take the car back, and pick up the SUV, so we could go shopping, and have room to bring stuff back. I told him there was security at Bella's, and we would be fine until he got back.

Once I got in the elevator headed to the top floor, Cal left, but when I arrived no one was here. I went down to the second floor, and found her hard at doing nothing for a change.

They were sitting around drinking coffee, and just talking. But, what was most disturbing was Seth was sitting there with Bella being all sociable. I was not putting Bella in danger, so I walked over saying 'hello' to everyone. I sat down next to Bella taking her hand.

I greeted everyone, and finally turned to Seth. I asked him how he was doing, and he proceeded to tell me about his schooling, and he had gotten a job at an art supply store. That was the reason he had come by, was to see if she was in the market for some supplies, and to look at the company he works for. I just continued to look at him, squinting at him, and I think he finally got the message.

I looked at Felix, and Alec nodding at them, as I had not had a chance to tell them about Seth. I had their attention, and I then turned to Seth, "Did you tell Bella about your other job?"

At this point he looked to be in a slight panic, but he said, "No, I've not gotten around to telling her about that one...yet. Bella, I have another job working with a Caius Calabrese. He has told me quite a bit about this man, Edward sitting beside you. About how he is the boss of the Cullen-Masen Family. The mafia family controlling all the illegal things on the west coast. Has he told you about it? Do you know he's a murderer? But yet you continue to have something to do with him. You make me sick. I thought you were better than that. My mistake," he say's as he stands up. He turns starting to head out, but I motion for Felix, and Alec to detain him.

I call Sean asking him to send someone over to Bella's to pick Seth up. He is pitching a fit, and saying all kinds of stuff to Bella. About the things Caius has planned to do to her. About how he hopes he does all those things, and she pays for turning her back on him.

Bella is sitting there with her mouth hanging open, not believing the things he is saying. I look at her, asking her if she is alright. She just looks at me, shaking her head. "What in the name of god is wrong with him? Is he on drugs, or something? I've never done anything to him, except tried to help him with his schooling. I tried to be his friend, but apparently he wanted more. What the hell, Edward?"

"I don't know sweet heart, but I plan to take him somewhere to question him. I have his brother, Paul also. He's also made threats if I pursue Seth. Well, I guess we'll see how things go down. I don't know what else to do. They have made further threats to you, especially you, and the women in this family. I have got another two people coming over to guard you. They will be here with you, wherever you are. One of them is named Ant Milton, which will be here during the day. Also Liam Hemsley during the night. They are very nice men, but proficient in the use of any type of weapon. Ant is also into martial arts. They should be here no later than tomorrow."

"Which brings me to something I found earlier. There is the matter of the beautiful painting in my living room, but the surprise was the two in my bedroom. Love, they are magnificent. Absolutely beautiful. What are they titled? I know you named them."

"Well, one is titled Work, and the other is More Work. Did you really like them?" looking all demure. I just wanted to eat her up. I pulled her closer, lifting her face, and proceed to kiss her with all I got.

"I plan on showing you this weekend just how much I love those paintings. Now, I've got to go take care of a few things...Seth and Paul being a couple of them. Uhhhh uhhh, now just let me handle this, alright? Whatever happens happens, love. I'm sorry you had to have seen any of this. It was just a misfortune on his part. I'll call you later, alright? I love you, my Bella," leaning down kissing me again.

"I love you, Edward. Please be safe, and call me later."

They sent Jasper and Emmett to help transport Seth. Cal has just gotten back, and we load Seth into the van Jasper and Emmett came over in. Cal, and I follow them in the SUV.

They managed to find one of the older warehouses that still has some rooms, a pit, and electricity. This is where we were headed. They had gotten in touch with Laurent, and everyone else. Jasper and Emmett had a load of equipment in the back of their vehicle. They also had a couple men bringing some more since we knew where we were going.

I was ready...more than ready. Let it begin...

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Now, I really hated to end this right here, but it was getting to long for me. I know you would have been happy with it being a couple chapters combined, but now I know you'll be back to read the next one. Going to be interesting, I promise. Blood, guts, & Sssssssssss...you know I love the use of the snakes. It's Edward's hobby...what can I say.**

**Now, let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to check out group page for interesting pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	20. Chapter 20

No copyright infringement intended.

WARNING: violence, and possibly to the extremes. You have been warned.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 20**

Once we arrived at the warehouse I walked in with a bunch of guys checking out the place. It had potential. It had a good foundation, and I could see future use for it. I was going to get some people in here to do some cleaning, and seeing what we could do with it in the way of using it for interrogations. It had one shipping container already, and I could see getting quite a few more in here to isolate a prisoner. I liked it. Now, I needed to check it out for keeping some snakes in here.

I looked around the area, and I could see using the shipping container as a holding area for the snakes. At least until they got this other area cleaned out, and some tarps laid. I asked them if some of the men, along with a wench could sit the container straight up, making sure it was open, and close to that walkway.

Some of the guys took off for some equipment, and a possible wench. I also needed ropes to string up over the beams right over the container. Laurent came walking in, and telling me he had ran across quite a collection of rattlesnakes. Now, I'm more into the exotic types of snakes. I do have twenty, or twenty five of the deadliest snakes in the world, but some rattle snakes would serve a good purpose tonight.

I asked Laurent how many he had, and he said about fifty good ones. I told him to bring them in, and when we got the container setting up I wanted him to put them inside. He said he wanted to check the inside to make sure they would be held, that there were no openings. I told him to go ahead to make sure it was safe for everyone. He was in there for a few minutes, and besides throwing a few things outside he was happy it would hold them without them getting lose.

I caught a few of the guys acting as if they got cold chills as we were talking about the snakes. I asked them if they not liked snakes, and there were plenty of 'hell no's', and I just laughed. I told them if they ever turned against us in any fashion that would be waiting on them. I got the effect I wanted. I don't think they wanted to see a bunch of snakes enacting my right of judgment on them.

About thirty minutes later the men came back with a wench, and a bunch of ropes. They started working from the landing overhead, and then a bunch of men started helping lift the trailer. With a lot of sweat, and cussing they got it standing up. I asked James and Shawn to bring Paul inside, and tie him to a chair.

I then asked Jasper and Emmett to bring Seth inside, and we would tie him to hang over the container. Laurent went up to the walkway with the apprehensive help of some men carrying up quite a few bags full of rattlesnakes. They went to pouring the snakes inside the container, and I told Laurent to go down to make sure none escaped. If they did to either kill them, or put them back inside once any openings were sealed.

They brought Seth and Paul inside, and I decided to tie them both in chairs facing each other. I wanted Paul to see what had happened to Seth. To see how he has turned out since being with Caius. They had both been sedated as I wanted them delivered without any wounds...so far. They should be coming out of it any moment now. I stood off to the side waiting, as I had quite a lot of questions for Seth. I wanted to know exactly what Caius had planned, and specifically what was his intense interest in Bella.

Paul came around before Seth, and started raising hell about us tying them both up. He wanted to know what we planned to do to either of them. I told him he would find out soon enough. With all the screaming, and raising hell by Paul, Seth came around, and was looking every where. He wanted to know what was going on, what were we doing to Paul, where was Bella, and threatening us with the wrath from Caius. It was actually funny, as I was not the least bit worried about the 'wrath' of Caius, or any damn one else.

Paul sat there shaking his head, as if he didn't believe what was going on, what was going on with Seth, why he was acting the way he was. I walked over to Paul trying to explain it was all due to Caius, and some fantasy he was either fed by him, or he had been living in about being with Bella. I tried to explain that I had been informed Seth was attached to Caius as a second growth, and doing his bidding.

Seth, in the meantime had not stopped ranting and raving all kinds of bullshit. I walked over trying to talk to Seth, and he kept on wanting to know what we were doing to him. We needed to let him go, that he had things he needed to do for Caius. That he needed to get Bella away from me, she needed to be with him.

Needless to say I lost it at this point. I walked up grabbing his face telling him he would never see Bella again. That she was mine,mine alone. Seth spit in my face. That was something he should never have done. You could here quite a few men gasp when he did. I stepped back, and hauled off slapping him across the face causing his head to swing to the left. You could see blood flying from his nose, where I apparently broke it.

"SOMEONE GAG THIS MOTHER FUCKER, RIGHT NOW." Emmett walked over shoving a rag into his mouth. "Do you see, Paul. Caius has totally fucked him up. What do you recommend I do with him?"

"Let me take him, Boss. I'll take him far away from here, and you'll never be bothered by him again."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I can't just let him go. I would be looking over my shoulder wondering when he was going to come back after me, which I'm not worried about. But, he might come back after Bella. Now, I can't allow that to happen. I'm sorry. I intend to try to question him, either with, or without torture. One way, or the other I'm going to give him a chance to answer me, or else," I say to Paul as I turn to Jasper, and Emmett telling them to get me an assortment of tools to work with.

Paul proceeds to loose it then, telling me he won't let me hurt Seth. He will kill me. So not something to say to me. I turn looking at Paul, with tears running down his face as he screams at me to stop, not to do this, to let him go.

I walk over to Paul telling him to either shut up, and just listen to Seth, to what he has to say, or I will gag him, too. He shuts up, and I walk over to Seth. I just stand looking at him, and he seems to calm down a bit. I pull his gag out, and proceed to ask him questions. Seth doesn't say a word, just sits looking at me. I've had enough of not getting any kind of a response, so I walk over to the table Emmett, and Jasper have set up with all kinds of tools.

I look them over, and Seth continues to watch me. Paul is also watching every move I make. I pick up a bowie knife I think is one of Emmett's favorites. "Now Boss, be careful with that. Don't want you to get cut, or anything," Emmett says with a laugh. I turn giving him a look.

"Oh, I'm not worried about getting hurt, Emmett. Now Seth better be worried. You do remember I am quite proficient in the use of a knife, right?" I say as I walk over to Seth.

"That's right, it's a machete your not so good with," he says jokingly.

"Hate to disappoint you there, Emmett. I've been practicing with a machete, too. I've gotten quite good with it. Not a master like you, though. Your still the man with those, and a sword. Now, Alistair might give you a run for your money on the use of a sword. That man is quite deadly, and very quick."

I continue to walk over to Seth twirling, flipping, slicing through the air. "Now Seth, I'm going to ask you some questions, and it might be in your best interest to answer me. If not, then I'll be moved to take more drastic action trying to get answers. Now, do you want to cooperate," watching his eyes following the knife moving through the air. "Or do you want to move on to more drastic actions to get those answers?"

Seth keeps watching the knife move closer, and closer towards him. I porceed to ask him what Caius has planned in the way of moving drugs, or moving humans through the area. He just continues to look at me, not saying a word.

So, I walk up to him as quickly as possible, and before he knows it the knife has been driven into his thigh muscle. He screams at the top of his lungs. I just step back, crossing my arms waiting. Paul is screaming at me to stop, and I tell Emmett to gag him. That one screaming is enough. I walk back up to Seth telling me to just answer my questions, and all the pain will stop. His answer was to scream, "FUCK YOU," at me. So not the answer I was wanting, or expecting. I figured he'd be more cooperative to keep from being hurt more, but no...apparently not.

Fair enough. I ask Seth if he has any intention of answering my questions, and he again tell's me to go get fucked. I then walk over to Paul, asking him what he thinks I can do. I remove his gag, and he ask to let him talk to Seth. I look at him, and finally agree to give him a chance. I get a couple of guys to move his chair closer to Seth, and we all step back giving him a chance to talk some sense into him.

I give Paul time to try to talk to him, but Seth has closed up tight as a clam. There is no talking to him. He has no intention of telling us anything Caius has planned.

"ENOUGH. There is no talking to him. I'm tired, and ready to end this already. Paul, I have no intention of letting him out of here alive. He has made numerous threats to me, but above all else he has made so damn many threats to Bella, even to her face. I can't allow him to go free. He is not totally sane at this point, I believe. What more can I do? I would say I'm sorry for what is fixing to happen, but I'm not. I'm sorry he fell into the likes of someone like Caius. He has done something to him, and I promise to find out what it was, and make him pay. Now, am I going to have to worry about you coming after me? After Bella? Can I trust you will help me get to this Caius so we can extract our dues? Make him pay for what he's done?"

Paul sits there tears running down his face looking at Seth that appears to have gone off into his own world. He looks at him, looks at me..."I want to enact my rite of vengeance for what has been done to Seth. My right."

I stand looking at him...finally nodding I will give him his rite of vengeance. "Swear you will stand by the Family, Paul. Unwavering devotion, or it will be your life," cutting one arm loose, and cutting my palm. I wait to see if he will offer me his...and he does. I cut his palm, and we grasp each other's hands, looking eye to eye swearing we will carry it out. We will stand by each other in searching out our vengeance on these people.

I then look at Paul, giving him the option...slow with the snakes, or quick with a knife. His choice for Seth. He chooses the knife...and I walk over to Seth around behind him, putting the knife to his throat, and then his heart. Paul just continues to look..."Decide Paul...throat, or heart."

Finally, "Heart. Make it quick, please...for us both," and he no more than gets the final word out, and I deliver the knife straight to Seth's heart. He slowly slumps forward...dead.

I step back, and scream as loudly as possible. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH...THIS IS OFFICIALLY WAR. This was so uncalled for...an innocent, and I want to know what he done to him. It is Paul's rite of vengeance."

I arrange with Paul to have his body taken to our funeral home, having his death contributed to a gang fight he got into. We will pay for his funeral, and arrange for his body to be buried at their family plot. Paul walks off, and I get James, and Shawn to stay with him. We'll give him a few days to take care of this, and then we will go full steam after Caius, and whoever done this to Seth. There is more to this than we are seeing. They done something, and I want to know.

I hand it off to Emmett, and Jasper to take care of things. I want Seth's body handled with dignity, and sent to our funeral home. I want it as nice as possible, and he will be buried in their family plot. To get the information from Paul, and just take care of it.

Laurent is leaving the snakes in the container, and I want the option to use this warehouse at a later date. I think it will come in quite handy...especially when it comes time to exact our vengeance on Caius, and his followers.

I crawl into my vehicle, and tell Cal to take us to my apartment. I am tired, and ready to just go to sleep. On the way, I call Bella letting her know things are alright, and I will talk to her tomorrow. I'm just so tired, and ready for sleep. I tell her I love her, and she tells me she loves me, too.

Just as I get off the phone we arrive at the apartment, and head upstairs. Cal has a bedroom at one end of the floor, and I got the other side. We go off in our separate rooms, and go to bed to sleep. I am very tired, and feel as if I have already fought the battle. But, this was a small skirmish...the war has yet to come.

Rest now, prepare to fight, to win...

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright people, this chapter has about done me in. I know there is more fighting, more torture coming, but it is literally tore me to pieces. I felt so much the feelings Edward was experiencing. It was tearing him apart. Seth was an innocent in all this. Something was done to him...which will come to light later. **

**Now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to go to the group page for some awesome pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	21. Chapter 21

No copyright infringement intended.

This is a kind of filler chapter, but the next one we got some excitement with some people not liking who (or what) their introduced too.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 21**

The next day is upon me before I'm even close to being ready. I leave my bed, walking into the bathroom stripping, and setting things ready for a shower. It feels wonderful, but it's not washing the events of yesterday away. I remember it all very well, and I've got to get ready for a war. I honestly don't think their going to give up easily. Caius is a fool, and what he did to Seth I intend to find out. He done something to him, and I've not seen anything like it. He was almost in a zombie state there at the end.

I get out of the shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and head into my closet to dress for the day. I'm not your expensive suit, and tie boss everyday. Only when I feel I need to make a statement. Otherwise I enjoy my jeans, casual slacks, t-shirts, plain dress shirt, slippers, or my Doc Martens. I go for casual, but still carry a show of power no matter what.

I then walk into the kitchen setting down to a wonderful breakfast, and lots of coffee. I need it, and lots. After breakfast, I move into my office picking up my phone calling Bella.I ask how she is doing, and if we are still on for this weekend. She say's she is more than ready for it to come, as she has been working her butt off. I told her not to do that, it was my job. I loved her ass...nice, plump...yes. Loved to see her in jeans especially.

Anyway, I told her I would be over to pick her up tomorrow around noon. That we were spending the weekend at my new apartment, and I could hardly wait.

I turned around fixing to call for more coffee, as Sean came walking in with Mrs. Stanley. He was carrying in the tray she was bringing of coffee, and croissants. I just wanted more coffee. Sean sat down as she fixed us cups of coffee, and then she left.

I looked at Sean, and he immediately started calling people. He called Jasper, Emmett, David, Giulio, and Randall. Also, called a bunch of our associates up, and down the coast to come in for a major meeting. While he is on the phone I call James, and Shawn to see how Paul is doing today. They tell me he didn't sleep much, and just sitting around. One of them went out to get something to eat, but he's just kind of staring off into space. They had tried to talk to him, and letting him know he will get to carry out his rite of vengeance.That he will be front, and center to carry it out. They emphasize how much yesterday upset the Boss, and they had never seen me like that.

They knew war was coming, and they would be right in the middle of it. I told them to continue to take care of him, and I would see to getting them some relief as soon as possible.

I then called my florist, and ordered a big bunch of flowers sent to Bella. I wanted the card to tell her I missed her, and could hardly wait for tomorrow.

I then called Carrie, my step mother to see if she was having movers come to my apartment to move things for me. She said they should be here within the hour. They were going to pack my clothes, closet, bathroom items, and anything else I mentioned.

I need to get this meeting taken care of as quickly as possible. I could not discuss this kind of stuff with unknown people around. I meant people that didn't work directly within the family. We were putting people in my bars , and anyplace else they frequented. I wanted to catch some lone souls to interrogate. I also told Jasper, and Emmett to get some people to see what they could do with that warehouse. If it were usable, then see to what extent, and let me know.

After everyone left except for Sean, we started to discuss this issue about Seth, and trusting Paul. I told him we would go at this as if Paul was totally committed to the family, and seeking his rite of vengeance for Seth. If not, then we would take care of it. I asked if he knew if Seth's funeral was being arranged as Paul wanted, and he had a place for his interment. Sean said they had a small family plot, and things were being arranged through the funeral home to have him laid to rest.

David and Randall came in just as the movers arrived. I went to Mrs. Stanley, and asked her to handle the movers. She had a pretty good idea what I wanted moved to the new apartment, and if it didn't all get done, I'd just have more people come out.

Giulio came walking in with Eric, and sat down. I came back into my office sitting down. I asked everyone if they had heard, or seen any unusual activity. No one said anything until I turned to Randall, and I asked him to talk to me. Randall was our 'Ghost' as you would call him. He had a way of getting into places, and people not realizing he was there. He sat, he listened, he blended in taking in all information as it might come in handy.

He moved over close to me looking into my eyes, and said he had been able to obtain a piece of information that could shake things up quite a bit. I asked him what it was, and he proceeded to tell me of a new drug being brought in by the Calabrese Family called Black Mamba. He said it was an artificial cannabinoid that caused severe side effects such as mental health problems, psychosis, and sometimes a deep zombie-like state that was very hard to recover from. It is smoked like weed, with very quick response.

I asked my men to see if they could get us a sample of this drug. Randall also said it was coming out of Colorado very heavy. I told Randall to go deep, and find out who was bringing this product into my territory. I also told him to see if he could get us some of their people worth interrogating for information. He then left on his mission.

David and Giulio I sent to my bars, and restaurants to see if they could detain some unknown people, and if they could get their hands on Caius I'd give them a big bonus. I wanted that son of a bitch for coming here, and fucking things up. I started pacing in my office, and they just sat watching me. They were discussing different things, and some people they could bring in to work.

Mrs. Stanley came in to inform me they had all of my clothes, and wanted to know if there was anything else I wanted to include in the delivery. I walked out, into my bedroom looking things over, then back down the hall telling her it was fine for now. I told her to send them on as Carrie was waiting for them, and had some people to put things away. She was also planning on stocking my kitchen as I had not had a chance.

It was only going on one o'clock, and I was exhausted. I asked Sean to send a couple very good dependable men over to relieve James, and Shawn and for them to take some food over to them. Eric was still sitting there, and I asked him what was going on. He proceeded to tell me there had been an unknown vehicle making recurring trips during the night, and day. I asked him if they were able to get tag numbers, and they had plus also running them. Most of them were coming up stolen, but a few were rentals.

I asked if he had seen any people coming around on foot, and he said there had not, just the vehicles. I then asked him how Damian was working out, and he said he was doing good. Eric had put him on night shift for a while to get the feel of things. I told Eric to keep an eye on the traffic in this area, and to notify me if anything came up. I also told him to notify the guards on Bella about what was going on, and to be on alert.

My phone rang, and I saw it was Bella. "Hello love."

"Hey yourself. I was calling cause I just got the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I've seen since the tulips. They were not necessary, but I appreciate them."

"Well, I beg to differ. They are very necessary to let you know I'm thinking about you, I miss you, and I love you very much. Did they express all that?"

"Yes, you silly man, and more. I needed the break anyway, and I can sit admiring them."

"Well, are you still working?"

"Actually no. I'm just about out of canvas, and their suppose to deliver some more in the next couple days. I got Angela on watch for them. I believe her and Sean will be here this weekend, unless anyone is working."

"No, Sean is just keeping an eye on things in the works. Nothing serious at this point. How about I come over, pick you up in about an hour, and take you grocery shopping for my apartment. We'll need food this weekend."

"Only if you give me about an hour to clean up here, and myself. I'll be ready by then. Oh, what about my dogs?"

"Bring them. I don't see any problem with it."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you more."

An hour later I was pulling into Bella's garage to find she was waiting for me. Ant was also with her, and I was thanking someone for having the sense not to leave her alone. I pulled up, Ant opened the door for her, and proceeded to walk over to his car. I could see that Cal, and Ant would be following us, and I was thankful again. I did not want to take any chances with  
Bella's safety.

We headed for Pike Place Market for starters, and I took notice when we arrived that Ant and Cal had loaded her wheelchair if needed. I'm glad they though of it, as I feel my mind was totally not where it needed to be. I needed to concentrate totally on Bella, as her life was in my hands. We went through Pike Place to a bunch of different stores, and ended up with produce, spices, some different coffees, and teas. We got a supply of deli meats, and cheeses. We ordered up a bunch of different meats, such as lamb chops, beef and pork roasts, ground beef, boneless chicken breasts, and handed it off to Ant, and Cal.

They were a big help, and we got through there, then headed to Pacific Coast Harvest, which was a little over two miles down the road. Pacific Coast Harvest gets their produce from local farmers, and you order online, pull up, or delivery right to you. Carrie had called with an order, and they were due to deliver it today. Well, later this evening, and Carrie was waiting for them to arrive.

We then headed to Haggen Grocery that wasn't very far from had a very wide variety, and we managed to pick up a lot of fresh seafood, and bakery goods. At this point we were really packing things tightly in our vehicles. We headed towards my new apartment, and I called ahead to have us more help waiting. We pulled up and Carrie, Damian, along with Ant, and Cal managed to get everything into the elevator. Someone stayed to lock up our cars, and we headed up to the apartment.

Once we got up there it was hysterical. Everyone had their arms full of bags setting them either in the floor, or the counter. It was overflowing, but it was making it feel more homey. Carrie got to unpacking the bags, and Bella started setting things up in the cabinets, stove tops, counter, bowls, just everywhere. It took us about a good hour to get everything put away. Bella had held out a bunch of stuff she got at the Chef Market in Haggen's. There were different sandwiches, a platter of different meats, and cheeses. She also had bowls of pasta salads,breads, olives, more cheese, and cut fruit set out for everyone to munch on.

Carrie made some coffee, and Bella got glasses of ice, and bottles of juice, waters, and sodas set up. We all just sat around eating, and talking. I thanked Ant and Cal for going with us. I also told them they could bring her chair up here, and we would plug it up to charge unless she needed it. From the looks of things, other than making a quick run over to her place to pick up some clothes, our weekend had begun. I was very much happy for it.

Bella was going to get Alec to bring her dogs, and a bag she had sitting on the foot of her bed. It had everything she would need this weekend. I really had plans of her being naked at least a day, or more. After everyone finished eating, Alec came walking in with Peaches, and Cane. He handed her bag to me, and Bella invited him to sit down to eat.

Carrie and Bella sat coffee cups ready with the fixings, and went to setting out different pastries, and fruit for dessert. We kept on sitting, talking, and just enjoying each others company. I liked it. It was a nice home warming impromptu little party.

Once everyone finished eating Damian went back to the surveillance room, Cal went down to his room to take his bag, and Ant, Alec, and Carrie headed into the living room. I was sending Alec, and Ant to do outside surveillance until Garrett, Liam, and Tom come on for nighttime duty.

Bella and I sit discussing an upcoming event at the Seattle Aquarium, where they will be unveiling the painting she done for them. There is also an auction of different items to benefit the aquarium, and future plans of expansion. I ask Edward to be my date for the event, and he has agreed.

Everyone wanders off to different parts of the apartment. The men go downstairs to the lounge area to watch television, or the surveillance room to see it's set-up. Carrie kisses us both on the cheek, and Ant see's her down to her car. He comes back locking everything up tight.

Edward and I go into his bedroom, and get ready for bed. I know this is going to be a rather enjoyable weekend, but I am tired from working today, and then shopping. So, we dress and climb into bed with him pulling me close, and we go off to sleep.

**CMFCMFCMCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, as I said before this is a little filler chapter. The next one we got some unexpected guests, and some action. So, get ready, and let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to check out the group page for new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	22. Chapter 22

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

Damn, that feels so good. I move my hips slightly, and moan from the pleasure. It feels so good, and I'm hoping when I wake up it's not just a dream. I start moving my hips more, and open my eyes to see my beautiful Bella with my cock down her throat. Damn, it feels so good. I flex my hips more driving it a little deeper, and she looks up at me winking. I move some more, and she stops long enough to tell me to move more, to get into it. She says she can handle it, so I put more moves, and a little more down her throat. I open my eyes as the feeling increases, and she moans as she cups my balls. That is just about all it takes, and I'm shooting my cum down her throat with a few more flexes of my hips.

I fall to the bed, and she crawls up to me kissing me deeply. I plunge my tongue working it around inside her mouth tasting myself. I pull her closer, and ask what brought that on. She said it was really a carry over from last night since she was so tired, and unable to stay awake.

I start to work my way around her body, and she stops me telling me to wait until tonight. She wants to get up to cook us some breakfast. I tell her Mrs. Stanley should be here already fixing us something. She appears to be slightly upset, and I ask her why. She wanted there to be no one else here this weekend. She had wanted to be alone with me, and to take care of us. I proceeded to tell her that under the current situation it would be a very bad idea for us to be totally alone. That there were threats made against her, and I was not going to risk her being hurt for any reason.

We got up laying clothes out, and moved into the bathroom to take a shower. Once we bathed each other, and I managed to bring her to climax with my tongue. Plus some wicked moves of my fingers she came screaming my name. I had to reassure her they could not hear us as I had certain rooms sound proofed. Of course, I couldn't tell her in the event of an invasion of any type, surveillance could pipe into the rooms to hear what was going on.

We finished in the bathroom, getting dressed, and holding hands moved into the kitchen. Cal, Eric, and Mrs. Stanley were there as she cooked us a banquet. We had hash browns, silver dollar pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, coffee, and orange juice. Like I said, a banquet. Mrs. Stanley told us she was leaving us to fend for ourselves, as she had something coming up this evening.

We enjoyed our breakfast, and were eventually joined by Sean, and Angela. They had had a very quiet evening as she cooked dinner for them, and they sat watching movies. It was very nice.

Sean wanted to talk to me, so I excused myself kissing Bella, and telling her I would be back in a little bit. We walked down to my office, shutting the door, and I sat behind my desk. Sean sat facing me along with Cal, and he had some information for me. They had been able to obtain some Black Mamba, and some video someone taped on their phone of people using it, and going into the zombie state like Seth. There had even been deaths reported from the use of this drug.

They also found out there was a supplier of the Calabrese family by the names of Stefan Weinberg, and Vladimir Fisher. They were bringing it into Colorado via some outlets in New York, and taking it across country. They made numerous stops, Colorado being one of their main ones. They then headed for the west coast circling through Vegas, San Francisco, Sacramento, Reno, to Portland on up to Seattle.

They were sending the bulk of their shipments by courier, and if the courier was late, or short then they were killed. They paid them handsomely so they would not be tempted.

I sat there thinking a bit, and asked Sean if he could some how happen upon one of their deliveries, see their method of accepting delivery, their steps afterwards, where they went, the vehicle they used, if they recognized any of the people accepting any of the product. If there was any way I wanted them detained, and brought to the warehouse we used the other day.

I then called Jasper and Emmett about being able to use the warehouse, and if they had been able to do anything with the property. They done a bit of cleaning out some debris, laid big sheets of plastic down in a couple rooms, lined the pit with sheets of plastic, sat up some tables to hold equipment, and the shipping container was holding the snakes nicely. They had sat it up with lights from an adjacent warehouse with power, so we were all set.

I then called Laurent to be available at the drop of a hat, as we were working on obtaining some subjects to interrogate. He sounded a little bit excited. I had to laugh at his exuberance. I remember sounding like that when I was a kid, and I was allowed to keep snakes for pets. My father couldn't understand my interest in them to begin, but quickly saw the extended use for them. He liked my ingenuity. I liked it enough that I had rooms full of them, in warehouses for interrogation, and even one of my restaurants. I do love my snakes.

Now it was a waiting game. I was anxious to get my hands on some of their people before this meeting. I wanted them to come in with even a small amount of doubt of their capabilities. I'd let them know right quick who was more capable of pulling things off, and it wasn't them.

I sent Sean on his way to only disturb me this weekend in the event they got their hands on some suspects. Otherwise, I'd speak with him Monday aternoon.

I walked back out to Bella to find her discussing different things I liked to eat. She had plans to cook us a wonderful dinner. Everyone left going in their own directions, and their own ventures.

I walked up to Bella, and asked if she would like to join me in my entertainment room. We moseyed down the hall into the room, and she proceeded to pull things out for our comfort. We had waters, popcorn, blankets, pillows, and she climbed right in next to me. I took the remote pulling up the movie menu, and we went about picking out movies to watch. We even picked out a couple television shows she had wanted to see. Some program about Discovery of Witches, and there are vampires in it, too.

So, we began with this program, and it really was rather interesting. It was staged in London, near Oxford University. I was actually fascinated by some of the things going on. No, I was not losing my 'man card', because I liked the program. Damn, it really was good.

Now, we sat watching the program until very late, and ended up ordering pizza Cal waited downstairs to pick up. He ordered a whole extra large just for himself. I was not going to utter a word about his voracious appetite. We got plates, cokes on ice, napkins, and retired back in the media room. I think we spent the majority of the day right there, but I couldn't have thought of anything more enjoyable. I do love to spend time with my Bella.

**BPOV**

Saturday morning I was woken to the sun blazing right in my eyes. I don't even remember falling asleep, much less how I ended up in bed dressed in one of his t-shirts. I got up going to the bathroom for my morning ablutions, and came out slipping on some yoga pants with my slippers. I walked into the kitchen to find coffee already making, and Mrs. Stanley was cooking us breakfast. There was also a lady going around cleaning the rooms. I informed her Edward was still asleep, but I was going to wake him up in a few minutes.

I grabbed us a cup of coffee, and went back in the bedroom. Edward was just rolling over as I walked in. He said he was going to the bathroom, and we would go to the kitchen. I walked back in there sitting down at the bar waiting for him. He came out in jeans, and a blue t-shirt with no shoes. His feet even looked sexy. Fuck!

He sat down next to me leaning over giving me a very warm kiss. Then he pulled back winking at me. Oh, it is so on. I know he remembers my winking at him while I was giving him a blowjob. I wonder what we're going to do today. I need to call Angela to see if they have delivered canvases. If not, then I need to go to the art supply store, or call them. Something, I needed the supplies as soon as possible.

I started to mention the place where Seth works, asking Edward if he remembered the name of the place. He then proceeded to tell me about Seth passing away. I lost it. I fell to pieces crying, and he picked me up taking me into his office. We sat on his sofa, and he just rubbed my back telling me it would be alright. I finally got to a point to ask him what exactly happen to him, and he told me the truth. About the street drug Caius had introduced him to, and the effects it had on him.

Also his confronting Paul, and then slipping into a zombie state not responding to anyone. It had been discovered this drug had permanent damage to the mental psyche. That it caused mental health problems, psychosis, and a zombie like state very hard to recover from. It had lasting effects on the person. There had even been people died from it.

Paul decided it was best to end his life, and put him out of his problems. Paul also declared his 'rite of vengeance' against Caius, and the Calabrese family. Who ever introduced this drug to Seth, he wanted to end their life. She looked at me asking me who ended his life, and only had to look into my eyes to know it was me. I just nodded at her. She grabbed me with both hands, and commenced to cry for both of us. I was not man enough that I did not join in the shedding of tears.

We both fell asleep on the couch waking later that afternoon. We walked into the kitchen to find it empty. Bella said she was cooking us dinner, and started pulling things out of the refrigerator, and cabinets. She shooed me away, and said to see if Cal would like to try my cooking. Edward headed towards the stairway, and I went to work.

I was making a spinach caprice with balsamic vinagrette, a spicy shrimp lobster linguine, and fluffy garlic breadsticks. For dessert I was cheating a bit; I was preparing a cheesecake I bought at Haggen's, but was making a sweet berry sauce to drizzle on it.

Edward came back up saying he was going into his office if I needed him. I told him to go on, and I'd holler when it was time for dinner. He walked off, and I so hated to see him go, but I so loved to watch that ass. My Edward had a beautiful ass I wanted to lick, but I went to work on dinner instead.

A couple hours later I was setting dishes, silverware, wine glasses, napkins, and proceeded to set the different dishes on the counter. I had found Edward's wine cellar, and he apparently had just started to fill it up. There were cases of wine sitting in the floor, and some already racked. I pulled us a couple bottles of the wine we had when he took me to that nice restaurant. I do love that wine, and it would go splendidly with our dinner.

I walked down to his office, and he looked up with a big smile. I told him dinner was ready, and to get Cal to come up along with Eric. If they wanted, they could get their plates, and go back downstairs.

Edward walked in looking at the wonderful meal, and just shook his head. He asked how many other talents I had, and I told him I thought I had shown him this morning. At which he blushed, and that shocked me. He then leaned over explaining he would show me his further talents later tonight. I quickly licked his lips telling him to bring it! The look on his face was priceless.

Everyone fixed their plates, with Eric and Cal heading back downstairs. Eric had to continue his surveillance, and Cal was watching an interesting program. That was fine, I wanted to be alone with Edward.

We fixed our plates, and sat quietly enjoying our meal. Edward was doing a lot of moaning, and I was enjoying watching him. I did notice he kept looking at me, and then the dessert. I laughed at him, and told him I caught his roaming eyes on the dessert. He asked if there was more of the berry sauce, and I said there was. He then said he had plans for it later tonight. I was going to have it licked off me, and then my eyes were on the dessert. We laughed at each other, and our silliness.

After our dinner, which everyone was praising me for, everyone had dessert. I then started cleaning the kitchen, and had plans for us to watch more of that program. Edward was very agreeable, and helped me get things put up, and the dishwasher loaded.

We took our wine into the media room, sat in our original spots, Edward grabbed us some throws, and we commenced to watch the rest of the program. We got into a heated discussion about vampires, witches, werewolves, time travel, and we agreed to just disagree. It was fun to get Edward riled up about something so silly as a television program. It showed his silly side, and I liked it.

Again, I don't remember falling asleep, how I got to bed, how I ended up in his t-shirt again. But to wake up to the greeting I was getting...was mighty fine.

Edward's tongue was delving deep, in circles, and he even threw in a couple fingers. This went on for a bit, until I started to come, and screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I had bowed up so much there was nothing but my feet, and shoulder blades touching the bed. It was wonderul. He could wake me up like that any damn time he wanted.

He worked his way up to me, and in between my legs where he directed his very hard cock inside me with a very deep thrust. I gasped, and he then proceeded to pound his cock as hard, and as deep as he could. He never let up his speed, his motion, but threw in quite a lot of sucking on my nipples to the point they could cut glass.

I felt tightening in my stomach, my thighs, and knew my climax was coming with a vengeance. He felt it,too. He proceeded to get up on his knees pulling me closer by my hips, and kept up his pace until we were both coming with a gush of air from our lungs crying each others names out. We both fell to the bed in a pile.

What a hell of a way to be woke up. Any time, please. I am now tired again.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alrighty mates, this one was not going to wait for a couple days. I was so trying to start on my** **new story, and I only got some research done for it. I am thoroughly tired after this, but I am continuing on.**

**Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to check out the group page for a few new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	23. Chapter 23

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

After a very welcome nap we woke to a fairly nice Sunday afternoon. We took our showers, got dressed comfortably, and wandered into the kitchen. We were greeted by the smell of coffee, and I was surprised to find a still warm coffee cake. We gathered us some, sitting down at the bar enjoying the peace, and quiet. We had no idea that before the night was over there would be the beginnings of a war.

We spent a fairly quiet Sunday in his apartment just enjoying each others company, and a bit of Cal's, too. It was nice as we ordered Chinese, and sat watching action movies. I was having a blast listening to Edward, and Cal arguing about their battle plans, their modes of transportation, and the weapons they used. It was hilarious.

They both turned looking at me like I was crazy, and all I could do was roll around laughing at their silliness. That meant I would pay dearly, as Edward got up straddling me, and proceeded to tickle me until I admitted surrender. He had no idea that 'pay back' would be mine. It is so on Mister.

I got up going to get us something to drink, and Edward was following me thinking I was mad. I wasn't even slightly, but I ignored him, and he continued to follow me. As I leaned into the refrigerator to get us something to drink I happened upon a can of Redi-Whip. I popped the cap off, turned and proceeded to spray Edward in the face. Cal stood back laughing, so I sprayed his ass, too.

They both stopped, looking at me, and I knew I was in deep trouble. Turns out there were three more cans of that stuff, and they took off after me pinning me in a corner cutting loose with it going in all directions. When they ran out of topping they stepped back, looked at me, and shook hands on carrying that out splendidly. They were both dog food.

Then I caught my reflection in the windows, looked at them, and fell in the floor laughing myself to tears. It was the most fun I'd had in years. The kitchen was a wreck, we were wrecks, and we couldn't quit laughing to clean up the mess. We finally calmed down enough that Edward toted me to the bathroom to shower, while they attempted to clean up the mess.

I got cleaned up, dried off, and in more comfortable clothes to come out to them just finishing up cleaning the kitchen. I was now dragging, and having to rely on my arm braces heavily. Edward saw me, coming over asking if I was alright, and if they had hurt me in any way. I assured him I was fine. I had just been overdoing things ever since Thursday, and it was about time I was reminded of my disabilities.

I told them both I had the most fun in a long time, and not to worry. I sent them to their mutual showers, and I got a bottle of water heading towards the media room. Cane and Peaches were still piled up on the couch sound asleep. Some guard dog...lol.

I started looking for something for us to watch, and must have dozed off. I was getting tired of falling asleep on Edward. I was missing a lot of our time together.

I was woken at sometime around five thirty Monday morning to Edward's phone ringing. I had to nudge him to wake up enough to answer it, and tried to turn over to go back to sleep. He was talking in hushed tones, but suddenly he was stomping out of the room, talking to whoever in a condescending tone. I reached over grabbing his pillow pulling it close, blanket closer, and went back to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up alone. I slipped on some yoga pants, and slippers heading for the kitchen. I walked into pandemonium. There were men everywhere, Mrs. Stanley trying to make coffee, and cooking something. I walked over taking over making coffee, and then asked her if she needed help. She tried to rush me off, and I just turned reaching into the cabinet pulling coffee cups, spoons, creamer, sugar, and other assorted things.

I then turned around looking for Edward, and Cal pointed down towards his office. I noticed Ant was there, and asked him to help me for a few minutes. I asked him to help me get my wheelchair, and then to help me find Edward. I needed to find out what was going on, and if I need to leave.

I really didn't know how he felt about me being in attendance of his 'other' business. I was not going to take it for granted to just make myself comfortable around all the things going on.

We got my wheel chair, and Ant was taking me to Edward's office. We reached his office, Ant knocked, and Jasper answered the door. He said it wasn't a good time, and the next thing I heard was Edward yelling for them to move the fuck out of the way. He told Ant to bring me inside, and they moved so I could roll up to Edward. He stood coming to me, leaning over giving me a kiss. I told him it was my fault for barging in, not Ant's, and he told me it was fine. I was very welcome in there any damn time I wanted too.

I asked him if things were alright, and if I could do anything to help. I then told him I made fresh coffee if he, and his men would like some. I also said Mrs. Stanley was making something for everyone to eat. I looked at him running my hand down his cheek suggesting he take a small break, have something to eat, and gather his wits about him.

He smiled at me nodding, and sent everyone into the kitchen. We held back a little bit, and he was telling me there was some fighting in his area further down the coast, and some of his men were killed, and injured. They were able to detain quite a few men, and they were in transit as we spoke. He told me he would have to go out later that evening, and he was sending me, Ant, Alec, and Felix over to my apartment. They were going to lock things up tight, and when he was finished he would call me. I told him to call no matter what hour of the day, or night. I needed to know he was alright.

We took off to the kitchen to join the crowd. I went to get us some coffee, and something to eat. Mrs. Stanley was already fixing things for us, and sat us up at the end of the counter. I was eating, and watching all the people. I heard Edward telling Ant, Alec, and Felix that later they were taking me to my apartment, locking things up, and that they better guard me with their lives. If anything happens to me they would pay with their lives. They looked at him, and nodded their heads. I looked at them nodding in agreement, and smiling at them.

The tension in the apartment could be cut with a knife. It must really be bad. At any given minute there were two, three, four people on their phones. They were talking, arranging things, determining times to gather, where they would gather for this, and that. It was a continuous planning mode. I felt a painting coming from all I was exposed too.

I picked up my phone to call Angela about the delivery of canvases. She answered saying they had came yesterday late afternoon. I asked her if there were some large ones, and that when I arrived tonight I was going to work. She said there were quite a lot of the 60x40, and 40x30. She said there was also a bunch of paints with the order. I told her I would see her later, and to keep things locked up. She said Garrett was there right now, along with Tom. I hung up looking for Edward.

I found him, and I started asking him about the men over at my apartment right now. I told him about talking to Angela, and her saying Garrett and Tom were there. I then looked up seeing Liam, and I was getting confused. I was also getting a bad feeling about all this. I told Edward something was not feeling right. That things felt 'off'. I couldn 't explain it other than I felt something bad was going to happen. He sent Liam, Ant, and Jasper over to my apartment to check things out from top to bottom. He also told him if the men over there were acting strange to detain them, and bring everyone over here; Angela included.

He knelt down looking at me, and tears started running down my face. The feeling was getting worse, to the point I pushed by Edward headed for the bathroom. I felt as if I was fixing to be very sick. I no more than got in there, and I barely made it to the toilet throwing up everything in my stomach. I couldn't quit crying, and about that time there was a bunch of confusion as people came running in calling for Edward, and Angela came over to me.

She was crying, and talking. I couldn't make heads, or tails out of what she was saying. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to tell me there were people down in the garage of my building, and they jumped the men. Apparently Garrett was shot, and then someone stepped behind him jerking his head back, and cut his throat. He was dead.

Everyone else came flying back in here dragging Angela, and it was mass hysteria. I was trying to understand what was going on, without any luck. Edward stepped into the living room trying to get someone to tell him what happened, and if they knew who it was. No one had any idea who the people were, but they were waiting on them, and just attacked before anyone could do anything.

Garrett was dead, and one of the other men who attacked was also dead. They walked down to surveillance, and Eric was trying to keep an eye on the people milling around outside. He said there were about seven men that got picked up by a black van, no windows, and a blacked out tag.

Edward sent a few men heavily armed over to the other building to check things out. They were gone for a good thirty minutes, or so. They came back saying the building was empty,and the bodies were still in the garage. Sean went into action calling some cleaners to come in, clean the area, taking Garret's body to the funeral home, and disposing of the other one. They would be disposed in an incinerator. I knew that much from Edward telling me they had one to get rid of evidence, clothes, and bodies when needed.

**EPOV**

I walked into my bedroom to check on Bella, and Angela. They both seemed to have calmed down, washing their faces, and talking. Angela was alright after seeing that, as she knew it was a part of Sean's life. She had been raised in conditions almost as bad. They were both fine, but asked about Garrett,and what was going on. I assured them everything would be alright, that Garrett's body was going to our funeral home. I also told them they would be staying here until this was resolved. I told Angela to take the guest bedroom on this floor, and not to worry about a thing. We were going to take care of it all.

They headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, and set up in the media room. I called Sean into my office, along with the rest of the men. I felt pretty sure we were about to go into war with the Calabrese Family. We would know more once we got those men from down south, and interrogated them.

I wanted as many men as possible to go through the whole warehouse of Bella's. I would find out if there were any hidden rooms, and if it was alright to go through every inch of the place to make sure no one was held up in there.

I then wanted a bunch of men made ready as I was calling to move up the meeting with them once I was through with their men. I called Laurent to tell him to get ready to do some extensive interrogating. To bring some of the more deadly snakes such as the black mamba, inland taipan, and he proceeds to tell me he got me a black spitting cobra. I almost fell out of my desk chair. I had been trying for years to get one of them. They are very hard to obtain, but Laurent got me one. He also got a hefty bonus for it, too.

Laurent also told me he was in the process of tracking me down a big python. I told him about the events over at Bella's warehouse, and the loss of Garrett. I could tell he was very pissed off. He really liked Garrett, and had been showing him how to handle some of the snakes. Laurent, and I have been bitten so much we have built up a tolerance for snake venom. I didn't think either of us could handle the bite of probably a black mamba, or inland taipan without receiving antivenom within minutes.

We're both kind of masochist when it comes to snakes. I hate to think of how many times I've been bitten, but I still love my snakes. I've been called the King Cobra Boss before, and they know not to fuck with me. I don't like taking prisoners, but if I did they best hope for a quick death.

A few of us went down to the first floor as I wanted to see how much they had gotten done down here. I was having a vault for merchandise, deliveries, guns, and a big temperature controlled wine cellar built. There were also rooms for interrogation, an incinerator, a wash room, and another incinerator for disposing of bodies. We had an extensive hosing system installed to wash down rooms with a very abrasive cleaner to wash bodily fluids away.

We reached the ground floor and found they had quite a bunch done. They were still working on the tunnel system, and the big conference room. But otherwise they were pretty much done. I was very impressed, and ready to start using it. I was going to wait until they finished the tunnel, which they were telling me that by the end of next week they should be through. But, there was still the pouring of a lot of cement to stabilize the walls, the pouring of floors, and then the clearing out of all the dust, and the air filtration system installed. They were saying another two weeks, and maybe they would be done, but told me the cement would need to sit for thirty days to cure.

We went back upstairs, and the men from doing the sweep of Bella's warehouse were back. They told me there was no one on the premises, and they locked it up tight. There was also some men over there cleaning up the garage, and disposing of the bodies. Garrett's was on the way to the funeral home.

My phone rings, and it's David, Giulio, and some more of my men had just arrived with the prisoners. They had reached the warehouse, and wanted to know what to do with them. I told them to tie them to chairs, rafters, anything until we got there. I called over to the place Paul was staying, and asked to speak to him.

"Paul, how do you feel about helping with interrogations? This is some men that work for the Calabrese family. They killed a bunch of my men down south, and we got us a few to you feel like helping out?"

Yes, he was very much into helping. He wanted his revenge, and I didn't blame him. He got up saying he'd grab a quick shower, get dressed, and be on his way. We hung up, and everyone looked at me for direction.

"Let's head out men, and see what we can find out."

I headed towards the media room to let Bella know we were leaving, and to stay here. I was leaving Ant, Felix, and Alec to guard them with their lives if necessary. I pulled her over to my lap, and was telling her I would be back as soon as I could. Bella was not to leave this place, and not to let anyone inside.

I kissed her a few more times, got up, and headed out the door. Ant, Alec, and Felix went around locking things up tight. Eric was still in the surveillance room, and Angela and Bella were in the media room.

We climbed into one of my cars, and headed towards the warehouse. Everyone was on their way. Now, let's see what kind of information we can get out of them.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, we're going to end this here, and the next chapter is coming with a warning. There is going to be a lot of blood shed in their interrogation for information.**

**Now, don't forget to let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Also, check out the group page for more new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	24. Chapter 24

No copyright infringement intended.

I DON'T CLAIM TO BE AN ENGLISH EXPERT. I AM 66 YEARS OLD, IT IS MY STORY & I'LL SPELL THINGS THE WAY 'I' WANT TO EXPRESS THEM. YOU DON'T LIKE MY WAY OF EXPRESSING THINGS...DON'T READ IT!

I DON'T CORRECT ANYONE ELSE'S GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION, OR ANYTHING ELSE. THIS IS MEANT AS ENTERTAINMENT. I'M NOT LOOKING TO PUBLISH THIS IN ANY FASHION. IF IT CAME TO THAT I WOULD HIRE SOMEONE TO FIX MY MISTAKES.

Enough said...hope the rest of ya'll enjoy the chapter & the story.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 24**

We were headed to the warehouse we used the other day, and David, Giulio with some other men had brought the men they captured for interrogation. We already knew who they worked for, but were wanting any information we could garner from them. If it meant methods of torture to get it, then so be it. I was really tired of playing around with them, and wanted to put an end to this as soon as possible.

Once we arrived we walked into the warehouse further into the back of the building where they had things set up. When you entered the room you could see five men tied to various chairs. Walking down the stairs I was very pleased to find things set up very well. We had tables full of different weapons, and equipment. I could hear the rattle snakes stirred up in the shipping container. They were ready to do their job if necessary. I saw Laurent standing off to the side with a few containers of my more poisonous snakes. He had also brought the spitting cobra. I was rather anxious to see it do it's thing, and if they were not forth coming with information, It would get it's chance.

I walked up shaking his hand, and he had a very wicked smile on his face. We were kin brothers playing with new toys. A long time love for the fascination of snakes. I then walked over towards the tables Jasper, and Emmett had sat up with various tools, and implements we all liked to use. I shaked their hands asking if they were ready to get to work. They were both very anxious to join in the fun.

I looked up as Paul, and two other men walked into the room. I walked up to Paul, and he looked me in the eyes extending his hand. I grabbed it pulling him forward into a man hug, and told him we had things set up to go to work. Everyone was standing around watching the exchange between us, knowing if it turned bad what to do. I was hoping he was here to do what he said...seek his rite of vengeance for what was done to Seth.

I told Paul I would start things out to see what we were dealing with, and I'd let him know when to step in. I took off my jacket handing it to Sean, and walked over to the men tied to the chairs. They had all been blindfolded before they pulled off coming here. I walked up to them one at a time pulling their blindfold off, and then stepping back to watch their reaction as they registered where they were, and who they were facing.

It didn't take but a few seconds as it registered on each of their faces that they were not leaving here alive, and it depended on how they answered, as to how quickly their death happened.

"Gentlemen, I believe you know why your here. I also believe you know your not getting out of here alive. Now, you can choose to answer my questions, and your death will be swift. If you give me one damn moment of hesitation in answering my questions...well, let's just say, I got quite a few methods to try to extract those answers. Now, I believe you have heard of my fascination with snakes. I do believe I have quite a few of those here this evening. Also tables loaded with all kinds of tools to inflict pain in getting those answers. If that doesn't work, I do believe your going to be introduced to a gentleman who's brother was inflicted with a type of torture on his mind. I don't believe he's going to go so easy on you acting out his rite for vengeance."

I step back watching their faces, and notice at least two of them almost ready to crack. I motion for some of the men to pull their chairs off to the side. I look at the others, and see one who has an expression of superiority. That is so not going to sail with me. I walk over to the table picking up some latex gloves, slipping them on. These are very thick, but mold well to the hands. I walk over to this arrogant son of a bitch, and backhand him. His head swings to the left, blood flying, and a scream fills the air.

"That was nothing compared to what is going to happen to you. All high, and mighty attitude will get you brought down in a hurry. Paul, walk over there and see if you take a liking to any of those lovely tools." I walk up beside Paul telling him quietly in his ear to try not to kill him right at the start. The man is acting 'cocky', and I do believe Paul caught my drift. I look at Jasper to set us up a small blow torch for cauterizing wounds so they don't bleed out on us in a hurry.

I see a light flicker in Paul's eyes, and I nod at him. He picks up a very nice hooked hunting knife. Emmett comes over telling him how to hold it, and how to get the results we are wanting. Paul gets a wicked smile on his face. He walks over to this arrogant man, and I'm right there asking the man some questions. I introduce him to Paul, and tell him if he doesn't answer...Paul is going to have some fun.

Paul is standing there with that wicked smile, tossing that knife back and forth between his hands. The man is watching him, and I ask him the questions again. He watches Paul for a few more minutes, and I know he has decided to call our bluff. He juts his chin out, and say's he has nothing to say. He no more than got that last word out, and Paul cut right through his pants slicing his cock right down the middle.

The man starts screaming, blood spurting everywhere, and Jasper walking over with the torch cauterizing the wound. Blood still trickles down his pants, to the floor. But he will live...for now. I motion for Paul to hold off while I try questioning him again. I watch him for a few minutes, and finally walk up close enough to get his attention, and ask him a question. I warn him I will let Paul at him again, but all he has to do is answer me.

He looks at me, and tells me Caius has a surprise coming for me. That he will get his vengeance for turning his back on his offers, and killing his men, taking his territory he claimed. He has plans, and when it takes place I will wish for 'my quick death'. He then spits at me, hitting my shirt, and before I can stop him Paul has lashed out with that knife again, and cut his tongue off.

I turn looking at Paul, and he still has that wicked smile on his face. "He paid for spitting on the boss. It was part of my right." Then shrugs his shoulders, and steps back. The man is trying to scream, and can't. He's of no use to me now, so I pull my gun from my back shooting him right between the eyes. I put my gun back, and walk over to the next man.

I look at him, and I know I'm not going to have any problems. He tells me that what the other guy said is pretty much what the rest of them knows. He never went into specific details of his plans, but he had a pretty good idea it was going to involve the women of our family...especially some crippled lady Caius was wanting. I didn't even think, I just pulled my gun shooting him right between the eyes.

I put my gun back, and stepped back. I stood there thinking, and watching the other prisoners. We still had three more men to question, and see if they could tell us anything more. I watched them, and the two that were pulled away tied to the chairs were very quiet. They were looking at the two men who were dead now, and knew their fate was pretty much like theirs.

There was one more, and he seemed to have a similiar attitude to the first one. As if he was above us, and he would show us if he were loose. I motioned for Laurent to come over. I asked him what he brought in the cases, and he said he had the black mamba, inland taipan, and the new black spitting cobra. We talked about the spitting cobra, and I was asking him if he had had a chance to work with it any. He told me he had a bit, but it was not any different from the other snakes I had. It was similiar to the black mamba in the spitting, but the black mamba would also bite the victim. Within thirty minutes you would die from the bite of a black mamba.

The spitting cobra can spit a distance of three feet, and they tend to aim for the eyes. A person will also die within thirty minutes without antivenom. The spitting cobra is also very accurate when aiming for the eyes.

I asked Laurent if he felt comfortable enough to bring the cobra, but I was more interested in just using the black mamba. He truly was my pet. It was very wicked when bit by a black mamba. The site tended to swell, burst with blood going every where, closing your air passages, and death within thirty minutes. It was a horrid death. So, we settled on the black mamba, which both of us were very comfortable handling him. Laurent always carried antivenom just in case we were bit.

Laurent went to get the snake, and I walked over to the next man to see if he would be cooperative. "Well, you look as if your headstrong, and going to give me a hard time answering my questions. Now, my friend is fixing to bring over one of my pets. I love this snake. He is absolutely beautiful. The black mamba can deliver enough venom into your body you will be dead within thirty minutes. But, I can promise you it will be a very tortuous experience."

I let that sink in as I watched Laurent come over with the case holding my beautiful pet. "Now, tell me everything you know of what Caius has planned, or..."

"I can only tell you the same thing the other man said," as he watched Laurent open the case, and proceeded to take the snake out. He had grown some in length, and I asked Laurent about it. He said he had grown about another inch and a half. The man continued to watch the snake, and I reminded him to keep telling me everything he knew. He kept stuttering about Caius' plans to get a hold of this woman, and make me pay for ignoring him and his offers.

I asked if it was all he had to tell me, and there was nothing more to say. Laurent walked over with the snake, and got close enough that before anyone could say anything the black mamba struck numerous times directly to his face, and neck. Laurent drug the snake back over to the case, and proceeded to put it inside.

We stood, and watched as the venom took ahold of the man, and it was horrid. His face swelled up, the spots where the snake bit him ruptured, and bled. At the very last he could hardly breath, and death took hold.

Edward then walked over to the other two men telling them if they had no more information they needed to let him know now. They had nothing more to add, so Edward told Jasper, and Emmett to show Paul some of the finer ropes of torture, and then dispose of their bodies. Paul nodded, and still had that wicked smile on his face. He turned to Emmett, and Jasper to be taught the finer methods of torture; something Paul hoped to further his position in the family. He still wanted his 'rite of vengenace' against Caius, and the Calabrese family, and would have it.

**PPOV**

Paul also knew he still had to prove himself to Edward. I know he felt I would turn against them, but I had done I research on black mamba, and knew Seth was as good as dead. He just wish he could have kept him from even venturing down that road. Now, he had to live with the fact he failed to be there for him, but he would make it right as far as his being done wrong by Caius. No way he was going to get away with what he done. No fucking way.

"Now, teach me...everything you both know. I got a lot to take out on this Caius. He is going to pay," and they set to work having their fun on the two men.

**EPOV**

Meanwhile, Cal was taking Edward back to his old apartment so he could get cleaned up, and they could dispose of their clothes. Cal needed to pick up some of his clothes in the process.

When they finally arrived at his new apartment, as they were going up in the elevator Edward told Cal they would need to meet with everyone tomorrow. They had to make plans, and Edward was going to meet with Aro, and Marcus Calabrese.

They were met at the elevator with Ant pointing a gun at them. "Sorry, we were not sure you were alone, and I was not about to take any chances," Ant said as he lowered his gun.

"That's fine, Ant. Better safe than sorry. I appreciate your being extra cautious. Everything alright around here?"

"Yeah, no problems. Bella cooked us dinner, and said to let her know when you got here. She had you, and Cal some dinner put away."

"Thanks, Ant. Go ahead to whatever you were doing. You do know there are extra bedrooms downstairs when you get ready. Everything is stocked, so make yourself comfortable, alright? Where is she, by the way?"

"They are still in the media room."

"Ant, Sean may be coming over. I'm not sure. Hold on," as I pull out my phone calling Sean. "Hey, you coming over here? You do know Angela is still here. I told them not to leave." Alright, I'll let them know. I got greeted by Ant pointing his gun at me," laughing as I told Sean. "Alright, I'll tell him. We are planning a meeting early tomorrow, alright."

I hung up with Sean, and walked into the media room to find Angela, and Bella both sound asleep. A movie was still playing, but they were out for the night.

After the night I just spent I just wanted my girl in my bed. To hold her close, and sleep through the night. I picked her up, and was headed towards my bedroom as Sean walked in. I told him to take the guest bedroom on this floor, and I'd see him tomorrow.

I took Bella into my bedroom closing the door. I stripped down to my briefs, and crawled in beside her. I pulled her close burying my nose in her hair. We were safe for now. Tomorrow I was going to work to end this bunch of shit with the Calabrese family. I was tired of all the pointless threats...especially made towards Bella. They would ALL die before they hurt her. Of this I was sure.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright people. I am about in needs of a new keyboard. I have done some serious pounding on this one. The letters are just about totally gone on some of them. Dang...**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to go to the group page for some new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	25. Chapter 25

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

After the interrogations we had a major meeting of my people up, and down the coast. We had not discovered any new information,and had no idea what Caius, or the Calabrese Family had planned other than trying to mess with the women in our family. We increased security on every one of them, and had people patrolling the streets trying to obtain more valuable information to their plans.

We scheduled a meeting with the Calabrese Family that didn't really reveal anything of value, except their desire to combine forces, and run my territory together. They also wanted to bring in a 'new' drug, which I told them we had no damn interest in, expecially with the side effects and they should be concerned. Then they went into introducing us to the human trafficking side of their business, and wanted us to fund a large sum of it.

I lost it then, and when I pulled my gun on them telling them to get out of my office, and out of my territory they left, but said I would pay for not accepting their offers. I told them that threat went both ways. We could also go after 'their' women, and children. I don't believe they took us serious, as I had always expressed my disgust at harming any females.

They left, and for an extended period we didn't hear anything from any of them. We continued to do business as usual, with all my bars, and restaurants showing an increase in revenue. I wasn't taking anything for granted though. We had extensive security on all the women, and I never left Bella without protection.

Sean took Angela to a shooting range, and after a good afternoon spent teaching her the finer points of a 9mm, Sean bought her a handgun with plenty of ammunition. I had got quite a few weapons stashed throughout Bella's warehouse on every floor. I took her through explaining where they were, and showed her how to get to them without any problems.

I still had people stationed throughout the bars Caius had frequented, but there had been no developements. No one had seen any one of his men, or the family.

Bella and I went shopping picking up her dress for the Aquarium benefit, and I got a new tuxedo. I finally got totally moved into my new apartment, and got Mrs. Stanley set up with everything she would need to run my house. I also had a house keeper that came in every other day to do a thorough cleaning, and laundry. Mrs. Stanley still did the majority of the cooking, and would do some light picking up around the place.

I had set up weekly deliveries of groceries, and produce from the local market. Bella and I also went to Pike Place Market to the meat markets to pick up supplies for both of us. We alternated between apartments in which we chose to spend the night, or weekend.

We had the event coming up, and then it would be time to spend at my apartment. The aquarium had a company coming around to obtain the painting for the aquarium, plus the ones she had done for the auction. I had a few extra men stationed, and was doing an extensive research on the people working for this company, and the ones coming to pick everything up.

I would be glad when this was over, as I just had a bad feeling about to many people being around her. She had been spending an abhorant amount of time in her studio painting like a mad woman. She told me about the event coming up at the Foster White Gallery where she was expected to have about twenty paintings on display. I was accompaning her to this event, too.

Things were running along smoothly...probably to smoothly. I guess I was just looking to hard for something bad to happen. I didn't think Caius, or his family were through by a long shot. I just wish they would leave the women alone, and come after me. I could defend myself, and I don't doubt Bella, or Angela would try to protect themselves. I just had no idea what they would do to the women, and to what extent they would go to hurt them, or take them hostage.

I even went so far as to have the company that installed the new elevator in Bella's apartment come back out, and take it on down to the first floor. I then talked Bella into letting me install a panic room down there right off the elevator. She was already turning the bottom floor into additonal bedrooms, and another apartment on the other end.

I finally got her consent to build the room, and they put a rush on it telling me to give them about a week, and a half for it to be done. We were putting a set of bunk beds, a small half bathroom, a sink, refrigerator, and a small armory in the wall. It would also be equipped with a security panel needing a code to enter.

We spent a lot of time together when neither one of us was working, or even if we were to an extent. I would come bringing dinner, and sit with her in her studio while she worked. It was amazing to watch her at work, painting some of the most magnificient paintings I had ever seen. I wanted to buy them all, and build her her own art gallery exclusively. Eehhh, what can I say...I loved the woman, and would do anything for her. She was my heart, my future.

Things were going smoothly up to the night of the aquarium event. Bella was getting anxious about the debut of her painting, and the auction, which she hoped raised a good bit of money to help with future projects.

Bella and Angela were held up in her bedroom getting ready together for the night. Sean was accompaning Angela to the event, and then spending the rest of the weekend with her between their joint apartments. I do believe Sean has found his future in Angela. They get along splendidly.

I further showed my building trust in Paul, and asked him to be part of our security detail tonight. I took him with me when I bought my tuxedo, and outfitted him in one, plus a few suits. I told him his climbing the ranks of the family required him to dress a bit more formal at times, but his jeans would totally work most of it. I think Paul is going to be alright,and from what I learned from Emmett, and Jasper he surpassed their teachings of torture methods. He had quite a liking for the knives, and was looking to build a collection.

They also told me how he talked about the 'Boss', and his understanding his need to get his revenge for Seth. He was also hoping to climb the ladder in the family, and become a good soldier, or whatever for us. I was very pleased to hear this, and knew I would keep an eye out for Paul a good position to put him in. I also told them to continue to train him in methods to get information from prisoners.

I was pacing the floors of her living room, and Sean was sitting at the bar in the kitchen just watching me, and laughing. He told me to come have a drink, and calm down. That they were almost ready. He poured me a drink of some very smooth scotch, and when I looked I couldn't believe it was Chivas Regal. I had never tried it, but I found it very good. I needed to buy some for my apartment, and see if they were carrying it in my bars and restaurants.

Just as I went to take another sip I turned, and out walked a beautiful goddess. Bella looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a black satin floor length gown with very thin straps, and suede black heels. She was damn gorgeous. I walked up to her taking her hands, and giving her a slight twirl admiring how the gown hugged her curves, and that delectable ass.

"Damn baby, you are gorgeous. I'm going to be fighting off the attention of many a man tonight. I do believe it needs one little thing though. Turn around," and I pull a jewelry case out of my pocket. I pull the necklace out putting it around Bella's neck, fastening it to her gorgeous heck, and giving her a kiss.

She reaches up, and walks over to a mirror, "Oh Edward, it's beautiful...but I can't..."

"Yes, you can. That belonged to my mother Elizabeth, and I know without a doubt she would want you to have it. Now, are we ready to go?" trying to change the subject. I lean over getting her shawl, and handing her her clutch walking over to the elevator. I lean down whispering in her ear that she is so gorgeous tonight. I then kiss her on the cheek.

We go down to the garage, and we have a limousine waiting on us, plus there are two other cars escorting us to the event as our security. I have Jasper and Emmett in this vehicle, Cal, and Paul in the one in front, Felix, and Ant behind us. I told you, I was not taking any chances on my Bella being hurt.

We arrived at the Aquarium, and the place is lit up like the fourth. Lights every where, people pouring into the building, walking around outside, and I already notice quite a few of our men working the crowds.

We pull up, and Sean gets out helping Angela, giving her a kiss on the hand. I get out reaching back to help Bella get out, drawing her into my arms kissing her cheek. We walk towards the building, and are met by quite a few city delegates. The mayor and his wife, along with the director, and his wife of the aquarium. They greet Bella as a dignitary complimenting on her painting, and the others she gave for the auction. They can't get over how generous she is being, and then they compliment me on the donation I made for the cause.

I then told them the night was not over, and there were quite a few paintings I was hoping to bid on. We walked inside, and I got us a couple glasses of champagne. It was alright, just sub-par. I asked Bella if it was alright, or would she like something else. She wanted to try a glass of white wine, so I walked over to a bar to get her one and me a scotch.

The party was in full swing. Sean and Angela were staying kind of close. The girls would chat when we had people approach, and I was watching the crowd for anyone causing problems. We did hire a couple of women bodyguards to kind of give them a break from only men, and they would also be able to follow them into the ladies room. I hired Jane Woods, an expert in martial arts, and knives. Then, I hired Heidi Seear who was an expert in knives, and guns. They were also excellent fighters.

Heidi stepped over to tell me they were taking them to the ladies room, and would be back as quickly as possible. I nodded to let her know I heard her, and I watched them walk over to one of the closer ladies rooms. I was still sweeping the room, and asked Sean how things were going, and if he had heard anything.

He said it was very calm, and had not spotted anyone suspicious. He no more than got that out of his mouth, when I looked across the room seeing Aro, and Marcus Calabrese. I didn't see Caius, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. I eased my way over towards the room Bella, and Angela went into waiting for them to come out. Paul came up to my side asking if I needed help.

He said he saw Aro, and Marcus but had not seen Caius as of yet. I told him to follow me over to the ladies room to wait on the women. We walked up, and Paul tapped on the room trying to get someone's attention. Heidi opened the door, and everyone came out. I pulled Bella into my arms, and we walked back into the main room.

I asked Paul to stay close to our group in case of trouble. They were making a small speech about the painting Bella done for the Aquarium titled Sealife by The Swan. It was definitely beautiful. She had done it vertical, and I was thinking it was one of those huge horizontal canvases she has. It's still very beautiful, and everyone is enjoying it. After the unveiling of the painting, they then talk about the auction, and the different items up for bidding on. They mention there are at last count five more paintings by The Swan for anyone to bid on. All proceeds to go to the Aquarium.

We circle through the items, and I bid on quite a few of them. A couple of the paintings, and there are some other things. I notice Bella is clinging more to me. I didn't notice her braces in the car, and I'm thinking it's about time for us to leave.

I get Paul to see to the car being brought around, and I go to round everyone up. Sean and Angela head out front, and I gather Bella close. Cal and Ant are coming up behind us as we head for the car. I'm surprised Aro, or Marcus didn't approach us. THAT makes me leery. I noticed they were watching us, but never came over. I guess they took me at my word. We shall see.

Bella is curled up next to me, and just about asleep. She looked so beautiful tonight, and I was so very proud of her. She has made quite a name for herself, and she continues to enjoy what she is doing. We arrive at the warehouse, and Cal, Paul, Felix, and Ant go through checking everything out. One of them calls Eric, and Damian in the surveillance rooms making sure they have not seen anything.

They still go through everything checking things out. Cal and Paul go upstairs, while Felix and Ant go through the bottom floor. They run into our other men patrolling the area, and they assure us everything is alright.

I pick up Bella carrying her into the elevator, and up to her top floor. We stop on the second floor letting Sean and Angela off to go to her apartment. We go on up, and I take her into her bedroom. I wake her enough we get her out of her clothes, and into some pajamas. She goes to the bathroom while I undress slipping on some pajama pants. I then take my turn in the bathroom, coming out to go get us some water. I walk into the kitchen finding Cal in the guest bedroom, and Paul on the couch with a pillow, and blanket. I ask them if it's locked down, and they assure me it is.

I head to bed climbing in, pulling Bella close, and drift off to sleep.

**CPOV**

Well, if they thought it would be that easy to stop my plans, they are sadly mistaken. I will get their attention as soon as I talk with my uncles, and I get my hands on that woman of Edward's. I will give them a spell of thinking things are alright, and we've stopped with our plans. Then, all hell will break loose on them. I plan to build an army of men to take them all on. I don't care how much security they have on her. I will come up with a way to get my hands on her, and then she and him will pay.

I need to try to plant a mole inside to get some insider information. Surely there is someone who I can offer something of value to get their help. I call our attorney, Alfred Trask to do some digging into the employees, and associates of their family to see who would be an easy pinch. He ask for a few days, and possibly a week because of the volume of employees they have to find someone amendable.

My uncles were unable to convince them of the benefits of combining our businesses. Fine! Perhaps they need a more drastic incentive to cooperate...or else.

My uncles didn't have any success in their meeting with the Cullen-Masen Family. They should have taken me with them, but then they may have tried to take me a captive. Not going to happen. If what I did to that boy wasn't enough, they want to keep pushing me. Fine, I'll show them just how much, and how easy it is to envade their territory. I put my underboss into action, and capos to work calling in forces. I need to start constructing an army to put them in their place.

Alec Bright, my Underboss has a bunch of men coming in for a meeting, and to put them into place watching the CMFamily. I want to know every move they make.

I look up, and in walks Scott Masters, the young man who was able to walk right up to Edward's woman. He is a master at what he calls his 'ninja' talents. He can come up on someone before they know it. Apparently he is able to after he told me how he walked up on Miss Bella. I need to talk to him about getting to her again...and taking her captive.

Let's see just how good his talents are.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, another chapter and we got some things building up now. Caius is going to lay low for a bit then he's coming out with guns a blazing. Eehhh, let's just see how things turn out. **

**Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**Also check out group page for a few new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	26. Chapter 26

No copyright infringement intended.

This might seem a little short, but bear with me. We got some things coming to a head, and they start with this chapter.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

Things were very peaceful for quite some time. Bella was getting a lot of work done for the showing at the Foster White Gallery. I'm not sure how many paintings she needed for the showing, but it looked like she already had quite a few. It looked like she had about ten, and maybe a couple more just about done. That woman could flat paint like a crazy woman, and have a masterpiece in nothing flat.

I did win a couple paintings at the aquarium auction, and plan on hanging them in my bars, or restaurants. I told her when we met I loved her work, and wanted more. My step mom has an over exuberance for her paintings. She has quite a few in her's and my father's house. She also buys them when she does work on peoples homes.

I know things have been awfully quiet for a bit, and I'm not stupid to think Caius, or the Calabrese Family is through with their pitch. I know they are planning something as I've noticed quite a few new faces in, and around my territory. I have people watching, and they come telling me anything new in the works.

Paul has come a long way, and from Emmett and Jasper the talk is he is very much a force to be reckoned with. He has taken to the use of a knife very well, and is quite lethal. I plan on offering him a caporegime position right along side Emmett, and Jasper. I'll continue to watch him through this war I feel coming with the Calabrese Family, and then offer it to him.

I need to step out, and get us some dinner along with trying to get her to take a break. I miss spending quality time with her, as it as been far and between. I know we are both into our work, but she needs a break. She has had to resort to using her wheelchair more often, and I didn't know she had this one she is using now, that practically puts her in a standing position. Now that is something to watch. She doesn't let her disability stop her from doing anything she wants.

We have Christmas coming up, and I do believe I'm fixing to ask her to marry me. I've been thinking about this for quite some time, and I think she would make the perfect mafia wife. I know she has become very important to me, and she has calmed me at some of the most needed times. She's not afraid when she sees the 'Boss' come out. We still go occasionally to the shooting range to keep her well trained. Angela has also gotten quite proficient with a gun, too.

I ask Bella what she wants for dinner, and she just stopped. She stood there looking at me, and suddenly just broke down crying. I pull her from her chair, and take her over to the couch sitting with her in my lap."Baby, what's wrong? Please stop crying. Tell me what it is, and I'll fix it. Just...please stop," as I continue to wipe tears from her face.

She grabs my hands, and tells me she's sorry, and to give her a few minutes to clean things up, and we'll go have dinner upstairs. I offer to help her, but Gianna hops in telling us to go on. She will handle everything down here. I pick up Peaches, Bella climbs in her wheelchair, and Cane falls in beside her. I've noticed Cane watching Bella more...acting more alert. I'm not sure if he feels the tension rolling off of all of us, or if he really senses something. I'm keeping a watch on him.

We go upstairs with Cal, Ant, Liam, Paul, and Eric pulling everyone into the kitchen we discuss what we all want for dinner. We end up with different things...pizza, pasta, sandwiches, and desserts piled up on the counter. Everyone grabs plates grabbing food, and Bella has pulled out waters, iced tea, cokes, just a wide assortment of drinks. We grab napkins, plates, and commence to eat. Everyone is trying to talk, and Bella finally stops everyone and ask what they would like for dinner tomorrow, as she is taking a break and going to cook a big dinner for everyone tomorrow.

So, everyone starts throwing out suggestions, and Bella sits listening, watching, and planning. I'm glad she's going to take a break, and I plan on taking full advantage of it, too. We all sit eating until there are only a few things left, and Bella gets up starting to clean. I help her, and the guys start putting things over near her, or back in the refrigerator. They have pretty much learned a lot about Bella from taking care of her, and in turn she takes care of us.

We get everything cleaned up, the dishwasher running, laundry in the washer running, and everyone finds a place to go. We have men in the living room watching television, blankets piled up, and everyone settling down for the night.

I follow Bella into her bedroom where she is gathering night clothes, and fixing to take a long hot bath to help her aching body. I grab some sleep pants, and we go into the bathroom. We take turns brushing teeth, and I start the bathtub to filling up. Bella looks so tired, so I step over helping her take her clothes off. We both go over to climb in the tub, and she sits right in my lap. I turn on the jets, and she just moans. I can feel her relaxing, and muscles unwinding. I know she works entirely to much, to hard.

We sit enjoying the warm water, and the pounding of the jets. It definitely feels good. I grab a loofah, apply her body wash and wash her body from her neck to her toes. She's almost the consistency of jello she is so relaxed. I laugh at her, and she opens those beautiful eyes looking at me. I just continue to enjoy washing my girl. She needs some undivided attention to her...nothing else. I finish, and wash myself quickly. I start letting the water out as I stand, grabbing a bath towel.

I pick Bella up wrapping her up and step out of the tub. I dry her off, myself next, and take her into the bedroom. I don't even grab any clothes. I'm not finished yet. I lay her out on the bed stepping back looking down at her, and she is so damn beautiful. I lean over kissing her, and she tries to run her arms around my neck. I taker her arms laying them down beside her asking her to just lay there, and enjoy the feelings.

I start at her toes, nip her ankles, kiss and tongue behind her knees, spreading her legs wide, and look up to her beautiful wet pussy. My god I can't wait to taste her. I work my way up spreading her open wide, and take one long lick from bottom to top. She's moaning, squirming around, and begging me for more. I take her clit between my teeth latching down on it, and take my tongue running over it very fast. I dip down to her opening inserting a finger running up inside to that little spongy area rubbing my finger over, and over it. I can feel it swelling, and she starts moving as if she can get away from me. Not going to happen.

I work her over, and she continues to try getting away. I throw an arm over her hips holding her down, and continue. Suddenly she screams, and comes all over me. She ejaculates all over me, and I dive right in licking her clean. She seems to fall back into the bed, totally relaxed. I climb up her, and slide my cock inside. I still feel little quivers from her climax, and it feels so good.

I start moving in, and out at a slow pace. She seems to come to life as she runs her arms up, and down my back. She grabs my ass cheeks pulling me closer, and her legs wrap around my waist. She looks at me, and moves in kissing me, watching me. I feel her muscles grabbing me inside, and I start pounding inside, as hard, and as deep as I can get. She feels so good. I run a finger down between us finding her clit swollen, and I rub over it begging her to come with me. I keep moving suddenly feeling my muscles clench, and I start to come right along with Bella. It feels so good, and all I want is to stay right here.

I fall over to the side bringing Bella to lie on my chest. She runs her fingers through my hair, and tells me she loves me. I tell her I love her more, and we drift off to sleep.

**BPOV**

I wake before Edward, and I lie there just looking at his face. He looks so relaxed, and peaceful. I'm not sure what this other family has planned, but I'm not going to become a worry for Edward. I'll do whatever he says with no hesitation. I'm not afraid of anyone doing anything to me, as I know Edward will do his damndest to protect me. So will the other guys. They are all so attentive to me. I feel as if I got a bunch of older brothers in them.

I need to get up, get dressed, and go fix some breakfast. We got Christmas coming, and I need to get prepared for it. I've also got a big dinner to prepare for tonight for everyone. I got to call Angela, and see if she will come down to help. Get her to bring Sean along. He's so sweet to her. I'm happy to see them together, enjoying each other.

I come out of the bathroom, and see Edward wrapped around my pillow. Still very much asleep, and I will kick some ass if anyone disturbs him.

I walk into the kitchen pulling out my big coffee pot, and get it to going. I pull out bacon, sausage, eggs, loaves of bread, cinnamon, milk, and I commence to cooking. This morning I'm making french toast, scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage, bacon, toast, coffee, and orange juice for everyone.

Paul comes in telling me he walked the dogs as he fixes him some coffee. He pours me a cup, and I thank him. I ask him how he's doing, and I'm so very sorry about Seth. We've never got to really talk about things, and I tell him I tried to help him, but something got a hold of him right there at the end. Paul say's he knows I tried to help, and he appreciates everything I tried to do. We know now what happened to him, and Paul just wants his rite for vengeance. I understand, and I tell him I know Edward will do everything he can to see he gets that rite.

I continue cooking, and ask him how he likes spaghetti and meatballs. That I was thinking of making it for tonight's dinner. He nods he likes it, and I ask about native dishes he might like, and ask for suggestions. He say's I'd probably find more helpful ideas on the internet, and I say I'll check them out.

Edward walks in grabbing me giving me a big kiss, and then steals some bacon. I slap his hand, and he pouts. Yeah right, I am so not falling for that crap. Cal walks in, and they commence to make some coffee. I squint giving them my version fo an evil eye daring them to mess with me. I turn my spatula around for my weapon. They sit down laughing at me.

Hummmm...

I mention what we're having for dinner, and their all ready for it. I ask Edward to call Sean, and bring Angela up, that there is food ready. They come up in my elevator, which Angela and I both love it. It sure makes things a lot easier. She comes over helping me by gathering plates, silverware, more coffee cups, pours syrup in a bowl, and in the microwave to heat. She get's juice glasses, and fixes everyone some. We start setting everything on the counter, and everyone digs in. I had went through two loaves of bread, and two dozen eggs for starters, and there was nothing left when they all got through.

We all sat around talking, drinking our coffee, and making plans for the day. I was not doing anything except staying right here. I had no plans to go downstairs to work. I needed the break. I done some calling to a company to come decorate my apartment for Christmas. I only wanted a tree, and some lights with garland all around. A couple wreaths on my elevator, over my fireplace, and maybe some norfolk pines to sit beside the elevator, my bedroom, and kitchen.

They said they would be over tomorrow to do the decorating. I'll just take another day to get ready for the holidays. I look out the windows, and it has started to snow. I love the snow, and winter time is really my favorite season. My body however, is another story. Ever since the accident where I was almost crushed...well, I was to an extent. The cold weather does terrible things to my body when I get really cold. Now, I love the cold weather, the snow, as long as I can stay warm. I bundle up like an eskimo, and sometimes it doesn't work. Thus, the expense in the jacuzzi bathtub with all the jets, lots of sources of heat throughout my homes, and my apparel.

When it became to much I retired to bed after a round of moist heat, and a pain pill. There were a few days of this when I didn't pay attention to staying warm, or over working. I had the different tools to help me get around, and do my work. But, enough about my disability...to me it's just a mild hindrance.

Now, I got a lot done for the showing at the art gallery, but still need to do about seven more paintings to have enough. I needed to pace myself though, and this break from all the work is just what I needed. I'm making spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread, salad, and I think I'll make a strawberry layer cake. I'm also going to drag Angela into making this meal. Let her show Sean she can cook.

Looking over at Edward, he actually looks relaxed for a change. He has been in a constant turmoil with this mess with this Calabrese family. But if I've learned anything about Edward, he is constantly planning to destroy them, and any plans they have to take revenge against him, or this family. He is loyal to a fault, which in a way is very admirable.

I know I love him more with every breath I draw. I want a future with him...a family if possible. I had been assured I wouldn't have any problems having children, but I would need to be watched closer to the end for problems with any of my past fractures. I wanted it so damn much I have put things into plan, that if he doesn't ask me by Christmas, New Year at the latest I am asking him to marry me. I laugh at myself, as I can so see his men giving him hell for it, too.

"What are you laughing about, love?" giving me a sweet kiss to my temple. But of course, without thinking I kind of jump the gun."Edward..." just standing there looking at him.

"What love? Tell me," he ask as he pulls me close.

"Marry me, Edward. Marry me, and let me have this the rest of my life," I ask him as I look into his eyes. He stands just looking at me.

"Are you serious, my Bella? God knows, I want it above anything, everything. If your serious, then yes. Hell yes...to-damn-morrow. I so don't want to wait." He looks deep in my eyes.

"Fuck Edward, I think we had this a little more planned out, right? But, yes as soon as possible. I don't want no big to do. I just need you, and I'm happy. But, your being a big mob boss, I guess you need something a little more substantial, right?" I stand looking at him. "Aahhh, fuck Edward, just forget it. Let's do this another time. Besides you may not want to be tied down to someone like me. I come with a lot of access baggage with my health issues."

"Hold it right there, before you say another word, and piss me off. There is nothing in this world short of time, and space to keep me from marrying you right this minute. As far as your health issues, I don't even consider them in any shape, or form to be any kind of problem. Except with the way they take shape in your thoughts. I love you, broken bones, heart, mind, and all. I want it all, my Bella. So, no damn more about your 'health issues', or I'm liable to pull you over my lap, and give you a spanking for those thoughts."

Edward sets me on a bar stool, drops to his knee, and before I know what's really going on he pulls out a jeweler's ring box. "I had planned on doing this more around Christmas, but you sprung your proposal on me, and I'll be damned if you out do me, woman. Now, that being said...Marry me, Bella, today, tomorrow, next week...as soon as possible. I love you with every breath I draw, and it only seems to grow more each day. Put me out of my misery, and marry me." He opens the box, and inside is a beautiful big yellow diamond surrounded by white diamonds, and along the band. It is so beautiful.

I look in his eyes, and see our future in his eyes. "Yes, Edward. Yes," leaning down to kiss him. I hear a bunch of hooting, and hollering and just realize everyone was standing around. Edward get's up, pulling the ring out, and slipping it on my finger. Then he lifts my chin, and gives me a searing passionate kiss. Then he pulls me closer, turning looking at everyone with a big smile.

Everyone comes forward shaking his hand, slaps on the back, kisses on my cheek, and Angela pulling my hand up looking at the ring. It is gorgeous, and she is drooling.

With all the excitement she, and I work our way over to start getting things ready for our dinner later this evening. I pull out a big package of ground beef, grated cheese, some latex gloves, and a tray to put the meatballs in once I got them made. I plan on making them stuffed with cheese. Angela is going to start on the strawberry layer cake, and I ask her to also make a chocolate one.

We are so lost in our work I didn't realize it was kind of quiet. I looked up, and it seems they have all disappeared into the living room. I hear the television going, and wonder what they are watching. I look, and they are watching a news bulletin. I pull my gloves off, and walk into the living room. I stand behind the couch watching, and it's about a fire involving some warehouses across town. I look at Edward, and I can tell he is very upset. He is grinding his teeth, and you can see a fire developing behind his eyes.

I ask what is going on, and he tells me it's some of his warehouses. That nothing was stored in them, but they were essential for when they received deliveries from out of the country. He had connections with the fire marshall, and some other people. They were on their way down to check out the cause, and would let him know.

What a hell of a way to celebrate our getting engaged. Damn...

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, another chapter. We have a marriage proposal, an exceptance, and a bit of drama with the fires. WTF?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to go to the group page for some new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	27. Chapter 27

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

Well, it's been a few weeks since the fires at the warehouses, and they were able to determine someone set them with a cheap timer. They piled an excellerant around the timer, and when it went off it caused the spark to start the fire. The place was awash in some kind of fuel to help in the excellerated burning of the places. Edward said they were a total loss, but they didn't hold anything of value. The fire marshall was contributing it to homeless people starting fires to get warm. No bodies were discovered, so he was happy for that fact.

Edward wasn't planning doing anything until the coming spring, when he would have the place bulldozed, and possibly building more warehouses. At the present he was not worried about it. He did know who was the cause, and it was just more to pay him back for.

In the meantime, we made arrangements to get our marriage license, and in three days time we went to the courthouse having a private simple ceremony. He then took us for a weekend to a family owned home in Bainbridge. Actually, it was two houses, but we were staying at the bigger we arrived I fell in love with it. The location, the house, the grounds, everything about it. I wouldn't mind living here. It has everything, and is very nice.

We spent a week an a half there, but Edward was getting itchy, and had things to settle. I also had to finish getting the paintings finished for the gallery showing. Edward did promise once everything settled down he would bring us out here for a couple weeks, or a month if I wanted too. I was all for it.

We had a good time, and it gave us both a break from things. I think Cal's uneasiness had a lot to do with it. He was on constant alert, and Cane was no better. Since Cane got a bit older, and Edward had sent him for a two week course in defense he has been acting more like a real guard dog. He still has his fun moments with Peaches, but I feel more secure with him guarding me now.

We were looking into combining the two warehouses, possibly making a bridge between the two, or looking for a house. I didn't care as long as I had a big enough area for my art studio, and Edward would need his space to store things, and meeting area.

I was working on an idea, but I'd wait until this showing was over. Then I would draw up some ideas.

Edward was working on the storage area they had finally finished on the first floor. They still had some minor things to work on, but they were moving a lot of office furniture, guns, wine, and some merchandise I had no idea what it was.

I exiled myself into my studio, and was down to my last four paintings for the showing. Angela was spending more time with Sean, and I think they may be looking to move on to the next step.

Gianna was here with me a lot, and I had Felix, Ant, and either James, or Tom. they came in handy when I had to move, or hang a lot of canvases. I walked over to our lounge area, and asked Gianna to put us some coffee on. I went to the bathroom, and came out to her pouring us some coffee. The smell was a good jump starter. I felt as if I was lagging. I could not afford that right now. My Peaches was lounging on the couch right in a small patch of sun. Cane was laying at my feet. He was stuck to me like a second skin. He was making me edgy.

I just needed to shake everything off, and get this done so I could relax.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my office in my apartment, while Bella was across from me working in her studio. This was not the way for newlyweds to be. Bella and I should be some where held up in a bedroom, with nothing but the thoughts of lots, and lots of sex. She really did like our vacation house. I might look into trying to buy some of the surrounding properties, and making it a compound. It wouldn't take much...fencing, surveillance, and the house down below could be for all the security. It's something to think about.

I talked to Sean, Jasper, Emmett, Cal, Felix, Paul, and some of my other men. They have heard a few things, but nothing really since the fires at the warehouses. A little bit of a stir about a new drug, but that was snuffed out quickly. We were just sitting around waiting for something to happen. I didn't think for one minute that Caius had given up...hardly. I figured he was just biding his time. Giving me a false sense of security. Not likely.

I was very armed, and ready. It was just a matter of the time. I was impatient for it to just come into play. Bring it on...now!

We had a big shipment of guns coming in from our plant in Japan, and parts of it was going to be sent to China, and Russia. They had something going on, and were in desperate need of arms. They were still working on a few things in the underground tunnels, but my storage areas were ready. I had wine coming in from France, Italy, Spain, and Greece. China was sending me some to sample, and they held quite a margin of the market. I would give it a gander. I had a very huge wine cellar in the basement, and a small one in my apartment. I had four cases coming in of the wine Bella liked.

We almost had all my weapons moved to the storage area below, and the furniture was finally here. I was very impressed with the table in the conference room. It was some of this shou-sugi-ban wood made in Japan. I also found a most unusual desk for my office. It cost ten thousand dollars, but it is very unusual. I had them replace the glass top to plexy glass has I had a tendency to lose my temper, and pound on things. I couldn't wait for Sean to see it. He will have a fit.

Anyway, it's time to go see my wife, and sit down to dinner. I have missed her immensely. I hope she is through with her work. If not, I will persuade her.

I call down for Cal that I'm ready to go see Bella, and he comes flying up the stairs. He throws my vest at me, and then my coat. We both make sure our guns are at the ready, and we go down in the elevator. I mention us walking over, but he holds me back shaking his head. He says he has a bad feeling, and to just get in the car.

I trusted Cal with my life, so I got inside the car, and he sat in the driver's seat punching in a number calling ahead for reinforcements if needed. We sat for a few minutes, and suddenly Cal floored the car out of the garage straight across to Bella's building. We didn't make it far when gunshots rung out. We were hit with a barrage of bullets, but nothing could pierce the car. It was a version of the Guardian. It could take a lot of shots, and even a bomb. It would take more than this to stop us.

I pulled my guns out, and got ready. I could see some men coming out of Bella's warehouse garage trying to give us cover. Cal floored it again, and we went right through to the garage. He slid sideways, and fled out of the car pulling his guns grabbing my arm, and pushing me towards the elevator. He had already called ahead, and they had Bella pulled to a safe place inside. They were not taking any chances. I swung around popping the trunk of the car, and Cal commenced to help me pull guns, and ammunition out. Some more men came forward pulling guns, and running back towards the opening.

A few took off rounding the building trying to get to the people shooting at us. The elevator opened up, and Sean along with a few other men came tumbling out heading for the car, and me. They pulled a few more guns out, and we took up positions just inside. I could see a few flares as shots were made just to the side of the warehouse next to mine. I also saw a couple spots on the roof, and motioned for someone to take up positions on this roof.

Shots were still ringing out, but then I heard someone hit one of the snipers on the roof across from us. I also saw a couple men across at the side fall all of a sudden. I tried to look up, and was suddenly jerked back in cover by Paul just as a bullet went flying where my head had been. I turned looking at him, and he motioned for me to follow him.

We got to the back of Bella's building, and he continued on down a line going from one building to the next. We continued down three buildings, and then down the side. We were circling the buildings coming around, and across the way coming up behind them. We finally got to the back of the building looking down the alleyway. There were three men loaded with weapons watching across at our building. Paul and I walked very quietly, and slowly up behind them.

Paul reached behind his back pulling out a set of knives like he used the first night of interrogations. It seems he liked them very much. He came up behind one guy cutting his throat, while the other two turned, and I shot wounding one, and Paul had a knife at the other ones throat. I pulled my phone out, and a few minutes later some men came down to assist us. We managed to come out of this deal with two captives.

I looked at Paul grabbing his arm in a very firm hand shake letting him know I would not forget. We took off towards Bella's warehouse, and there were quite a few bodies laying around. We had lost two men, but there were about eight of theirs dead, and two captives.

I just wanted to go see Bella making sure she was alright. We entered the building, and walked back to her pantry where her and Ant were coming up in her elevator. She came flying out of the elevator at me. I nodded at Ant thanking him for protecting her, and I picked her up walking into the kitchen. Everyone was working their way inside, and Sean came up telling me they had taken the two captives to the new interrogation rooms across the way.

Bella walked up to Cal giving him a big hug thanking him for protecting me, and for being alright himself. She then walked up to Paul grabbing him in a big hug making sure he was alright, and thanking him, too. He just nodded at her with a bit of tears in his eyes...never to fall, but there just the same.

She was going around making sure everyone was not hurt, and if they were trying to help them the best she could. Angela went to work making coffee, and pulling things out to drink. Everyone was talking trying to hear what happened, as they happened. I asked Cal how he knew, and he just said it was a 'feeling'. That things had not felt right for a few hours, and he was just hyper alert when we went outside to the car.

He said he just floored the car, and when we exited the garage it was on. Shots ringing out everywhere. He just wanted to get to some kind of cover, and some help. He made a call, and people started pouring out of this building to cover us. I'm just thankful we had help. I couldn't see us driving off, and leaving this building without any idea if they would try to enter it. Everyone was giving their account of the events, and finally we were down to the stunt Paul, and I pulled off.

I let Paul tell his part, and I backed him up. We got down to his cutting the throat of one, me shooting another to wound them, and Paul with his knives at the other one's throat. We ended up with the two captives across the way. We were now making plans to go interrogate them, and see if there was any new information to be had.

I was leaving Ant, Felix, and Tom to guard Bella, and a few men down in the garage of both buildings. We made a sweep of every floor, making sure it was clear, and they got ready to lock things up. I stood there looking at Bella, knowing I wasn't comfortable leaving her. So, I picked her up, hollered at Angela to grab the dogs, and Ant to get her crutches. I was taking her to my apartment.

She just climbed in my arms, and pulled me close. I was making the right decision. I needed my wife close...safe...with me.

We got to the garage, climbing in my car without any argument, and Cal took us back across to my apartment. We sat in the car while quite a few men went through the whole building making sure it was secure. We had sat talking, and waiting for them to come back letting us know it was clear.

We finally saw Cal walking toward us, and we got out making it towards the elevator. Once there, and finally in the apartment, I got Bella situated. I told her we were going down stairs to interrogate those men, and I had no idea when we would be back. I told her to fix her something to eat, and go on to bed. I would wake her when we got done. I pulled her close brushing her hair back from her face, looking in each others eyes. I leaned down kissing her, telling her I love her, and I'd be back as soon as possible.

I turned heading for the elevator, looking at her, and motioning for my men to guard her with their lives. We headed down to the bottom floor, and to the rooms below. I was so getting tired of all this crap with Caius. It's getting down to the wire. Time to almost take the action to them...but, I'll wait. He will mess up, and when he does...

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, another chapter, and I do believe it is coming down to the wire. It's just about time for things to 'explode wide open', and when it does Edward is so going to go ballistic. I can promise you it's not going to be pleasant.**

**Please let me know what ya'll think. I'd ask for reviews, but with the reception the last few chapters have received I'm kind of disappointed, and don't even see the point. I still intend to finish this, and soon at this pace. **

**Don't forget to go to group page for some pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	28. Chapter 28

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 28**

Once we reached the first floor, we walked towards the back , which would lead us to the stairs going into the underground area I had built. This contained a conference room, wine cellar, gun vault, merchandise vault, interrogation rooms, disposal room, and a washroom to clean ourselves, and dispose of all clothing. We also had a massive incinerator towards the back. They were still working on the tunnel that led down to the waterways, where we had boats, and such bringing stuff to us. We could also leave from this point, as I had a parking garage with various vehicles available.

I tried to make sure we were covered from every angle. I was not going to be caught with my pants down around my ankles. Therefore, money was spent to keep it from happening. Now, if someone was to enter the tunnel from the other end, there were numerous tunnels which lead to dead ends, or different locations. I made sure our asses were covered the best I could.

Now, we descend down to the 'basement' past all the holding areas, on down to the interrogation rooms. We enter to find Jasper, Emmett, Paul, and a couple other men admiring the room, and equipment on display. I do believe I catch Jasper wiping drool from his mouth. I had bought him a couple new chain saws that were on display. Not to be outdone I had also bought Emmett some new knives he had been wanting. He was opening drawers, and oohhing, and aahhing each new discovery.

Now, I lead Paul over to a table, and cabinets to show him a collection of knives I had bought for him. I do believe he kind of gasped as he looked at them.

"Alright gentlemen, I see you have discovered all the new tools I've bought for your use. I take it you are pleased?"

Head nods all around, and big smiles cross their faces. "Alright then, we have a couple people to see what information we can get from them. Now, try to delay their imminent deaths as long as possible, until we get everything we can from them."

I wave my hand at them to get ready to go to work, as I walk up to the men tied to chairs. Oh, which brings me to the extensive room of cages arranged for Laurent to keep some new pets at our disposal. I asked him to go buy an additional copy of the snakes we already had for our use. This would be our primary place for our work, but we would also make use of the other places, too.

The men watched me approach, and you could see in their eyes they knew they were as good as dead. I had no qualms about ending their lives after they made an attempt to take mine, or try to get to Bella. They came to my home, and attacked me. they only succeeded in pissing me off. Now, I didn't look to get any new information, but I wasn't going to take the chance I might miss out on something of value.

"Gentlemen, I do believe you know who I am. Now, as to your failed attempt to get to me, or my family. You made a very bad mistake to try to do any harm to any of us. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and depending on how quickly you answer me, depends on how swift, and painless your death is. You know I want information to why the attack, and his future plans. What exactly he keeps trying to get to me. Please, explain this to me," stepping back as I watch them.

Their eyes sweep over the room, at the various tools on display, the people present, and the condition they are presently in. They should know I have no patience for delays, or lies. I want answers, and I want them now.

I motion for one of the other guys to go to work. He walks up with a two by four oak planks. I had a small shipment brought in just for this purpose. This was hard wood, and when it hit, it was bound to break a few bones in the process. The guy took it bringing it right across the thighs of one of the men. Needless to say, he did scream. It didn't do him any good being below ground, and the rooms sound proof. From the looks of it, I'd have to say he managed to break at least one of his thigh bones.

"Now, I can stop this from going any further if you will just tell me everything you know about his plans. Please." We wait a bit more, and he hits the other man across his legs, and I do believe he might have...yes, we have a compound fracture to one of his legs. Blood starts to flow, and his screams echo around the room.

"Someone put a gag in his mouth until he quits screaming. Now, while he's dealing with that, you could stop all this by telling me what's going on. Just tell me, already. Are you enjoying this pain? Do you honestly think Caius is concerned about your pain, your being hurt, tortured? HELL NO! Now, some body better get to talking, as I'm losing my patience."

I walk over to one of the tables, and start looking at the different tools. I do like this ball peen hammer. I got an assortment, and different weights. Even one with a pike on one side. I'm not sure what kind of damage they will inflict, but now's as good a time as any to find out. I pick up the four pound dead blow sledge hammer. Nice weight, love the fact there are no grooves, no wood for blood to seep into. All covered from end to end in urethane, and a steel handle. I liked them at first glance. Now, let's see how they work.

I flip it from end to end, and the men are watching me. Jasper makes a smart ass comment about my going into construction. I tell him I'm thinking about it, but want to see how it works on rearranging certain materials...such as bones, limbs. I walk up to the first guy, and ask him again to tell me everything he knows. He sits there not saying nothing. So, I bring my arm back, and come through as if I were swinging a bat...right at his knees. I never felt the impact through the hammer, but he sure felt it.

I do believe I might have just shattered his kneecap, and rearranged it to the side. Hummm...I do believe I like them. I might have to buy some more different sizes. I raise it back fixing to strike again, and he starts screaming he'll tell me everything he knows. I lower the hammer, and he proceeds to tell me about Caius pretty much going to destroy all my outlying properties, and then he's going to strike close to home. He has plans for a certain woman, and I won't know when to expect them to hit. The man has already been close...very close to one woman, and it's apparently very easy to get to her.

He has plans...big plans for her. Then when he tires of her, if there are no buyers then he will just dispose of her. I also need to be watching some of my more legal businesses as there might be problems with some of them. He tells me that is all he knows, and ask me to just get it over with. He knows he's not leaving there alive. So, I pull my gun and deliver one bullet right between his eyes.

I step back, and motion for Paul, Jasper, and Emmett to take care of the other man, and to either call in a clean-up crew, or dispose of them, and all evidence.

I really am tired of all this shit...from one man, or maybe the entire family. I have yet to determine if they are involved, but if I do they are all dead. I walk up to Sean, and Cal talking about increasing security, surveillance, as we watch them working over this other man. Some men came toting the other body down to the incinerator. We leave the room, walking on down the tunnel, and I comment about it being almost two miles in one direction to the waterways.

I tell them there are numerous other tunnels leading to different places, and some dead ends. We check out some of the other rooms, and then head back towards the vaults, which we check out. I do believe I'm going to like this a lot. Now, I might need to have some installed at different places, instead of having all my goodies in one spot.

We walk on into the conference room, and I'm admiring the table and chairs they finally delivered. I do like it very much, and they ask me about it. I tell them it came from some place in Japan, and was a process they called shou sugi ban. It's some kind of process where they burn the wood, and do different things to it. But, then I take them to my office to show them my desk.

I do believe Sean's jaw dropped open. Cal's eyes get really big, and then he smiles. I explain I paid almost ten thousand dollars for it, and had them replace the top with plexiglass. I told them about my tending to lose my temper, and hitting things. It took them an extra three days to have it cut, and in place. It was well worth it.

We walked on back to the first floor of the warehouse, shutting the opening which became a part of the floor, and very undetectable. I was beyond tired, but knew we needed to discuss what to do with the information. I believed they were coming after Bella, and I didn't know what else to do other than what had been done. She had at present three very qualified men on day shift, and three more at night guarding her. We had surveillance inside, and outside. I had Cane trained to defend her, and I provided her with guns. What else could I do?

I just knew that if anything happened to her, there would be an all out war all along the west coast. I would kill everyone involved, or not. I feel at that point it wouldn't matter to me. I could not lose her no matter what I had to do.

I decided to call it a night, and meet sometimes in the next day, or two to discuss our plans.

I just needed to spend some time with my wife.

**A TWO WEEK TIME JUMP **

The night of the showing at the art gallery. Bella had spent all day yesterday making numerous trips to, and from the gallery on the placement of each painting. She had to go pick up a dress, and shoes for the event, along with Angela. We were cutting things close, as Christmas was just a week away. I had plans for the new year of spending a week at the house in Bainbridge she liked so much.

I was getting edgy, and didn't want to come down on Bella. I didn't want her to live in fear of someone coming after her. I would take care of it no matter what I had to do.

I had Cal and Ant as our driver, and bodyguards. The car behind us had Tom, and Paul, with Jasper, and Emmett in the lead car. My Bella was having a bad day, and was going to need the use of her wheelchair this evening. We had tried a heated Jacuzzi bath, a pain pill last night, and additional heating pad today, but it was not letting up. It was posing a problem with her being able to get around. With my being persistent of her safety, and considering she would be on her feet otherwise a large part of the evening I insisted to either carry her in my arms, or the use of her wheelchair. She conceded to it's use, but not lightly.

We had moved a majority of her belongings over to my warehouse as our primary dwelling. She still went to use her studio, and I was in search of us a more permanent residence. I was eagerly looking into obtaining some of the surrounding properties to the family vacation home on Bainbridge Island. I was advised by my attorney, and Carlisle, my Consiglerie to hold off until after the first of the year. That there might be some developments to obtain some of the outlying properties at a reasonable price. I wanted the additional land, but was also looking for some other locations.

We were standing around waiting for Bella, and Angela so we could leave for the gallery. I had just sat my glass down when I heard them coming down the hall. I turned looking up, and about stumbled over my own tongue. DAMN, my Bella was a knockout. She was wearing a very form fitting red dress that had a slight tail off to her right side, low neckline, with altering sleeves...one as a drape, and a cap sleeve on the other. She just looked magnificent. I see she is also wearing her diamond necklace to finish it off. Very nice.

I can still see a slight grimace on her face. I can also tell from the way she is walking it is becoming a chore. I motion for Ant to get her wheelchair to take down to the car. I walk up to her, taking her hand pulling her close, and lifting her hand to lay a gentle kiss on it. I ask her if she is ready to go, and I pull her coat over her shoulders. I grab her gloves handing them to her, and before she can say a word I have swept her up in my arms.

We head for the elevator, and I can feel the look Bella is giving me. I will not be deterred. I look at her, leaning closer giving her a light kiss, and begging with my eyes to allow me this pleasure to carry her.

We arrive at the garage, and Cal already has our door open. He walks around to the driver door while Ant helps us get inside. We take off for the gallery, and I'm sure is going to be a grueling evening. It is still going to be an evening of unveiling some magnificent paintings by my wife. I've had the pleasure of watching her bring quite a few of them to life. It was one hell of an experience.

We arrive at the gallery, Cal pulling up at the front, Ant climbing out and popping the trunk to retrieve her wheelchair. I can see she is about to protest, but I beg her with my eyes to please let me do this for her. She acquiesce to my desires, and I'm sure before the evening is over she will be thankful.

We enter the building to a rounding applause, and Bella develops that beautiful blush I love. She thanks everyone, and I take her coat, then help her into her chair. We move around to meet different people, the director of the gallery, and then we move around looking at the different paintings in this setting. They love marvelous, and people are quite moved by them. I see a lot of sold signs going up on quite a lot of them. I walk over to two sets of paintings...one listed as Pandemonium, Pandemonium II, and Pandemonium III. They have a title that I find quite befitting for them.

Now, my personal favorites are War, All Out War, and Blood Splatter. It makes me think of the ensuing war about to happen all due to one individual. I would be glad when it was over so I could set other things into motion, and enjoy the full benefits of my wife.

I felt someone come up behind me, and then they were beside me commenting on the paintings. The things they were saying made me turn abruptly to see if it was who I thought. It was of all people Caius, and I just about made a move to remove him when he brought to my attention a few gentlemen currently in my wife's company.

"All it will take is one move of my hand to let them know to put things into action, and your pretty wife will be no more, Edward. Now, that I have your attention I'm going to let you know I am coming after you, and all you hold dear. You won't have any idea when it will happen until it's to late," as he takes a step back looking at me.

"Your dead, Caius. I WILL kill you, I promise. You have threatened the one thing you should NEVER have approached. Such a foolish mistake, boy. My advice to you is run...run as far as you can. But know I will find you, and I will end you. If your family is involved in this those paintings are just a beginning of the war I will wage on you."

I then step back from him, watching him, waiting...and he turns heading for the front door. His men fall in place beside him, and I just about hit the floor. I walk as quickly as I can to Bella pulling her as close as possible. Cal and Ant come over very concerned telling me they tried to follow those men, but there had been a car waiting out front, and was gone before they had a chance to do anything.

I ask them to find us some place to be alone for a few minutes, and see if they got anything worth a damn to drink. Cal comes back with a glass of scotch, which Bella had them get a bottle of the kind I liked, and they bring her a glass of wine.

We move over to a little spot away from everyone, and I proceed to tell her that was Caius, and I told him I would kill him for threatening her. She understands why I'm so upset now. I try not to hold much of anything from Bella. To be informed, is better prepared.

I promise to protect her no matter what. I try quickly to change the subject, and ask her how the showing is going. She is very impressed. they have just about sold all of the paintings. I told her I'm buying at least three of them, and I tell her about the ones' titled War, All Out War, and Blood Splatter. I'm going to hang them in my office. She burst out laughing, and I join her.

My Bella can bring me back from the very edge. She is really all I need. I sit looking at her, and realize I would be nothing without her, and if she were to die I would not be far behind her.

But, not before I end this turmoil with Caius. No one threatens my life...my Bella. Never.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, we got another chapter, and as I said things are coming to a head. Caius' head...removed from his body, preferably. Going to become a reality.**

**Now, let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to check out the group page for new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	29. Chapter 29

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

The showing at the gallery was a success. They managed to sell everything except two paintings. They are going to keep them there in hopes of selling them in the future. Bella was exhausted after the showing, and very glad I had insisted on bringing her wheelchair. I was still quite upset that Caius, and his men came getting so close to Bella. I warned him, and I can promise I will kill him.

I got Sean calling in a bunch of people, and then their contacts to carry out this extermination of Caius, and if involved, his family. He should thank god his father is already dead, as I would kill him, too. His father, Erin Calabrese, had quite the reputation of being a ruthless killer. I do believe Caius picked up more of his father's traits than his uncles. They have no backbone when it comes to carrying things out. They leave it up to their men, who have a tendency of being very careless.

I'm just glad the evening was over, and I got us home. I need to either start looking for a more permanent home, or making renovations to...something. Things just seem a little in the air at the moment. I need to make things more 'permanent' for us a home. A safe environment.

I got some people going out to the place on Bainbridge Island to see about buying the surrounding homes, reinforcing the grounds surrounding our present houses, or looking for something else entirely. I got to much on my plate, and no time to deal with it all.

I look up and the most beautiful sight is walking towards me. We had quite a spell the night after the gallery. We tried jacuzzis, hot tubs, bathtubs, heating pads, and pain pills. She explained to me that there had been periods like this when it was just to much for her body. She loved the cold weather, but if the cold managed to seep into her bones for a significant period of time, along with trying to do to much standing, walking, working, then she would pay dearly. It would pass after a bit of extended heat therapy, pain pills, and rest. It did tend to cut into her work, but since the accident it was just something she had to learn to deal with.

Now, as she comes over bringing me a cup of coffee, and a kiss I smile at her, and she tells me she is going to go do some research on a project she is fixing to undertake.

I drift back into my work, and see they are just now finishing with the tunnel entrance. They are devising a plan to install titanium bars, and plates to cover the entrance, and are also electronic. They will slide, or raise into the surrounding ground. We had already received a shipment of weapons through the tunnel already.

Now, I was planning a big meeting in our new conference room in our underground facility. There were going to be people coming in from up, and down the west coast. I also put a call into a few people from other families, to see if they had additional people I could use to bring down the Calabrese Family. I was tired of playing around. It was time to show them I meant business.

**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN**

**CPOV**

I loved the fact we were able to get so close to Edward's prize possession. Showed him he didn't have things as well covered as he thought. Scott comes walking in, and sits down. I'm ready to put into action the taking of that 'prized possession', and show him he should not have messed with me.

I discuss with Scott taking Mrs. Cullen-Masen, and what to do with her. He recommends taking her to an undisclosed destination, and hold her for an extended period of time. Give Edward time to miss her, to think she might be dead, she has just disappeared not to be found. Sure, he's apt to wage war against me and my family in hopes to recover her. But, I will make it very known he will never see her again...alive...unless he folds, and admits defeat to me, and the Calabrese Family. That we will have total control over everything he now owns...or else. It will be his choice.

I like that plan. I let Scott know to go ahead making the plans, and put them into play as soon as possible.

**RPOV (Ghost)**

Now, I might just be a little scared that he is fixing to take his revenge (?) out on that wonderful woman. But, I have an inside card I'm fixing to play...against this Scott. Let's see how receptive he'll be to playing things out my way.

I need to speak with him first, then go have a meeting with the Boss some where no one will expect. I don't believe we have an inside corruption in the least, but I'd just as soon keep this between the two of us for the time being.

I wait for Scott to come out, and I follow him. He's headed towards his personal stomping grounds. Scott learned a lot of his techniques from me quite a few years ago. I took him under my wing, and taught him the mode of becoming a ghost. To become almost invisible. He picked up quite quickly, and was almost as good as me, but I still hold the card to being the best at what I do. No, it is not pride speaking, it's just something I am good at, and I believe I'm using it for a good cause. Better with the Cullen-Masen Family, than with some family like the Calabreses.

I continue to follow Scott for a few days as he makes plans, finds an outlying cabin, brings in supplies, and then starts his surveillance. I need to make this meeting with Edward...NOW.

I call Edward, "Hey, you alone?"

"Yes. What's going on, Randall?"

"I need to meet with you as soon as possible. It's very urgent."

"Alright, you could come over to my new..."

"No, how about this little cafe Victrola, on Pike. I'll be there within the hour, in the back."

"I'll be there. One hour."

"Make sure your alone, Boss. No one but you. I have my reasons, alright?"

"Alright, one hour."

An hour later the two men are sat in the back of a small coffee cafe hopefully discussing things that are in play already. We sit enjoying our coffee, which I might add is very good. Boss looks tense, and he has good reason too. I set out explaining about this Scott fellow, that he is almost as good a 'ghost' as I am since I trained him. I then explain what I have observed him laying in place; the cabin, the supplies, and then his surveillance. I also tell him about my fixing to approach him, and lay my own plan into place.

His plans are to take Bella, and hold her at this cabin either until Caius arrives, or he tells him what to do with her.

I have to make Edward calm, and listen to everything I tell him. I explain I will talk to this Scott,putting a new plan into play,or what will happen if he doesn't go along with me. He does have a few people I can get to to exact my own brand of revenge, and he knows I will do it.

I tell Edward I am going to go ahead, and lay out my plan, and once I have talked to this Scott, I will give him another call, and we will take it from there. I also ask him if he feels the need to bring someone else into this, they must be someone he will trust...with Bella's life.

He said there are quite a few people, but the one he would call into play is Paul. I totally agree. I heard about their joined adventure in the shoot out. I quite agree he has a very dependable comrade in him.

I tell him I will either call him tomorrow evening, or the next. Just give me time to approach this man, and put things into play. Also, don't let Bella out of his sight.

**EPOV**

Upon reaching home I go to my office pouring a hefty drink of scotch, and sit down at my desk going over what Randall has just laid on me.

I get up walking through the apartment, and find Bella already in bed asleep. I walk back into my office, and pick up my phone calling Paul. I ask him if he's able to come over to my office in the apartment. I need to discuss some things with him. He say's he'll be over in about an hour. I tell him to give me a call when he arrives, and I'll send the elevator down.

When he arrived we adjourned to my office, where I explained the meeting with Randall. I told him of everything he had uncovered, and what his plans were. Randall also said I could bring in one person I trusted above everyone else at this point. I told Paul he more than proved himself the last few times we have been together. I also told him how impressed I was with his abilities. I then offered him the position of Caporegime along with Jasper, and Emmett. I told him I would be honored if he would take the position.

Paul sat looking at me for a few minutes, and finally agreed he would be honored to take the position, and would not let me down.

I made up my own ceremony for the time being...we cut our palms, and grasped each others hands making us blood brothers of this family. It kind of made us both teary eyed, but neither one of us would admit it.

Now, I also told him about his increase in money, and I would look into setting him up in a more permanent apartment close in. I explained my debates over extending this, and possibly a few other ideas I was throwing around.

I then told him I was waiting on Randall to call me either tonight, or the next day. I would let Paul know, and we would arrange to meet with him.

I sent Paul home to get some rest, as I felt we were going to be running short on it in the next few days.

I then went into the bedroom, slipped on some pajama pants, and joined my wife in bed. I pulled her close, nuzzling in her hair, and fell into a deep sleep.

**BPOV**

I don't really remember when Edward came to bed last night, but it was so hard to get up from the warmth. It felt so good wrapped up in his arms, safe from all the world was trying to throw at us.

I knew I needed to get up though, start some coffee, and get ready to try to talk him into letting me go work some. I needed to get ready for any new event coming my way.

I also needed to work on either renovating these two warehouses, or looking for something more substantial. With what I just made off the sell of my paintings at the gallery showing, I could buy us a very nice home. Of course, I had to take into consideration the security Edward would want installed, or to make sure nothing could obtain entry on us.

I will gather some properties, and hope he can give me some time later to show them to him.

Now, first things first...bathroom, clothes, coffee, breakfast, and then arrange to go do some work.

Grabbing some warm cloths, my boots, my babies Peaches, and Cane, we went into the kitchen where I put on some coffee. I then reach into the frig pulling out stuff to make some scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, milk, juice, and set out to work. Angela comes in joining me preparing things. She pours us both some coffee, and pulls out a big coffee maker. I look at her wondering why, and she just looks over her shoulder.

I find quite a ew people watching us. I just smile, and tell them to hold on. That we'll have some more made in a little bit. Angela takes over fixing biscuits to go in the oven, and then starts on scrambling the eggs. I tell her I forgot to get the cheese for them.

I finish up with the sausage, and then start on making sausage gravy. I have a nice pair of arms circle around my waist, and they lean in to give me a warm kiss. He then works his way over to get some coffee, and pouring us some more.

They all sit down at the bar, or the dining room table waiting on breakfast. We start piling things up in bowls, platters, as Angela get's plates, silverware, napkins, juice glasses, seasonings. I set the food on the counter holding up my hand for them to wait just a couple minutes for the biscuits.

We get everything poured, more coffee making, and we pull the biscuits out of the oven. Angela grabs a big basket lined with napkins, and we put them in. Then we set them on the counter, and they attack like they've never seen food. Thank God we thought to make a small batch sitting to the side waiting for us.

I fix Edward a plate sitting it down in front of him, and then commence to make my own. I've been craving biscuits, and gravy for a few days now, and it is wonderful. Everyone is trying it, and I do believe I got a winner.

After breakfast I am greeted by Mrs. Stanley coming in to do some light house work, and commences to clean up the kitchen. I follow Edward into his office to discuss my going across to do some work in my studio. He looks up, and I give him a big smile.

"Alright Bella, for what do I garner more of your attention this morning? What are you wanting?" looking at her with my eyebrow raised. I already have a feeling I know what it is, but I had hoped for a bit more time.

"I want to go across to work in my studio, Edward. What do we need to do for me to be able to do that for a while? I'm not fighting you on whatever I need to do, to follow, but I want to go work some."

**EPOV**

I sit looking at her gaging her mood, and finally come to the point I know I can't keep her a prisoner. So, I look at Sean to call in Ant, Felix, and Tom to go inside with her, and then to call in some additional men to station in the garage. I also want them to make a sweep of the whole building to make sure no one has gotten inside.

I then pull Bella to sit in my lap, and I explain the precautions I am going to make, and she has to do exactly as Ant especially, but Felix, and Tom also. She must follow their orders if there is trouble, as I can't loose her. I lean forward kissing her, and run my hands through her hair. We just sat enjoying each others company until the men came back informing me of things being alright.

Within an hour they come back telling me everything is fine, and they even went around turning on the heat, as the place was very cold. I looked at her knowing what we went through the last time she got severly cold, and she assures me she is going to take precautions with thicker clothes, sweaters, thick socks, and also some flannel lined jeans she bought. I got Felix to call Gianna to come in, and help her also. She was going to take her wheelchair for backup, if she was over there for an extended period of time. I was still going to worry until she was back with me.

Bella went to get ready, saying she would leave Peaches with me, and I better take care of her. She was taking Cane bcause of his becoming more protective. I was happy with that, but would still worry none the less.

I needed to discuss some things with Sean, Jasper, Emmett, and Paul about the upcoming move we were going to knew I was tired of playing around with Caius, and wanting to put an end to it.

When we went looking for him, or any of his men they were no were to be found. Now, the incident at the gallery no one could believe the gall of his actions. He only made me more determined to end him. I would kill him for all the threats he has made towards the women of our family. That was just a rule we abided by...women, children were untouchable.

I had additional eyes on my businesses by putting people inside. They done surveillance on suspicious people inside, and if necessary they followed them. No one was coming up as working for Caius, or his family. I also had people keeping an eye on incendiary devices in my businesses. This might be harder to detect, to find, but it wasn't because I was not trying. I didn't want anyone hurt because of their carelessness.

Jasper, Emmett, Paul, Cal, Giulio, James, Shawn, and a few other men arrive. They tell me of the plans set in place up and down the coast. Mrs. Stanley brings in coffee, and everyone compliments on her croissants. It's the kind of day I want more of. No mass confusion, no fighting, no shooting, nothing. Just peace, and quiet to a degree.

But, that was not to be had. Suddenly there is mass confusion. Apparently Eric has spotted something going on outside, and some people are attempting to gain access into the warehouse Bella is in. Suddenly, all hell breaks out as I watch, and flames come shooting from the back of the building. I grab my guns, and start for the elevator. Cal stops me, handing me a vest. Paul is right beside me, and they make me take the time to put it on, along with everyone else.

Someone has got the elevator waiting on us, and we head down to the garage. Before anyone comes out, a few men go through the bottom floor looking for anyone suspicious. They motion for us to come out, and we head to the opening ready to cut across to the other warehouse. I see our men just inside with their guns drawn, and there is some shooting. A few men I see running around with fire extinguishers.

Suddenly someone motions for us to come across, and I run towards them, guns drawn, ready for a fight. I make it to the elevator, but decide to go through to the other one on the bottom floor. I'm going to check the panic room, and then go up on the elevator inside. Sean, Paul, and I go through checking things out. There is no fire down here, or smoke. We make our way over to the panic room, and it is still closed up tight.

We call the elevator down to us, and Sean, Paul and I board it going towards the top floor. Cal, Jasper, Emmett, and some other men took the other elevator towards the top floor. We arrive at the second floor where Angela's apartment is, and Bella's studio on the other side. We find Angela hiding in her apartment, behind her washer & dryer. She has a little place set up back there.

She tells us Bella had a visitor waiting that attacked Ant, Felix, and Tom as they came out of the elevator. He has Bella, and she doesn't know if they are still here. Felix told her to go hide, and they would try to take care of things. She said that all hell broke out before she could even grab Bella to come with her. Sean pulls her close, giving her a kiss, and tells her to stay behind the machines. He hands her a gun, and we go forward, towards Bella's studio. We come to the door leading inside, and I can hear growling, and barking. Cane is apparently standing his ground.

We push the door open, and find Cane has been locked inside the bathroom. We look around further for Bella, and there is no sign of her any where. I pet Cane making him stay with me with a few commands. He looks like he got hit on the side of his head. I'll have to get him checked out. He did try to protect her, but to no avail.

We sweep the floor, and don't find her anywhere. We find all three of the men guarding her knocked out by the elevator. Ant looks the worse, as we are able to rouse the other two. I get them to call for some medical help for Ant, as he is not responding to us.

I start outside towards the back of the building looking for a vehicle, tracks, something to tell me how they got her away from here. They have managed to get the fire out with not to much damage. I find some tracks a couple buildings down, and their just heading towards the highway.

I get everyone to head towards the conference room in the underground headquarters. I walk in, and the room is packed. Men standing around waiting to find out what has happened, and our course of action.

"Alright, I need everyone's attention. Now, I could throw things around, scream, shoot some people, but that's not going to bring Bella back. Now, I found tracks two buildings down from the back of her warehouse. Apparently they made the fire as a diversion tactic, and set some men to infiltrate the inside. They managed to knock out the three main men guarding her, and they attacked her dog, Cane." Taking a deep breath, I start pacing back and forth, running my fingers through my hair. I need to find out where they have taken her, and get her back.

Suddenly I stop, "I need some men to go see if you can find 'Ghost' for me. He has some inside information to where some man was planning to take her, keep her some place, and was setting things up for an extended stay. NOW! DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT SOME KIND OF INFORMATION, OR MY DAMN WIFE.," as he falls into his chair. "Find my Bella, please."

A bunch of the men head out telling Sean, and some of the other higher up men what they plan. They tell them they will call as soon as they hear anything.

Now we wait.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Dang, it just hit me...I left a cliffy. hehehehe**

**Alright people, I hate to leave it there, but it was getting kind of long. Got to hold over some action, and I promise it is going to be good.**

**Now, please let me know what ya'll thought. I'm fixing to work on the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to go to the group page for some new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	30. Chapter 30

No copyright infringement intended.

**I had a wonderful woman, Denise Wilson Johnson aka CoppertopJ, beta this chapter for me. I praise the marvelous work she die for me. I tend to get finger happy writing before brain gets in gear.**

**Thank you muches darlin...**

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 30**

**GHOST POV - CAIUS'**

I was heading out of town, not believing I was able to get my hands on her. Caius should be pleased, but she seems so...delicate, breakable. Maybe I'll keep it a secret for a few days before I subject her to him.

She is quite gorgeous, and I imagine my life will be forfeit because I took her. I guess it's a good thing I bought her a set of arm brace crutches, as there is no way I could have got them along with her. I don't want her to want for anything, and it's quite easy to go get anything she needs. I know her main desire will be to go home, but I need to see exactly what Caius has planned for her. I'm not going to sit and let him get his jollies out of hurting her.

We're almost to the cabin I got to hold her in. I made sure to get lots of supplies for her, and if she wants anything else, I will provide it. Just a few minutes more, and we'll be there. I hope she won't fight me, but I'm ready if she does. I can keep her sedated if I have too.

This place belongs to me, so I shouldn't have any unexpected visitors. I like it for its seclusion away from everyone. I'm not known to be a people person. I like my solitude very much.

Alright then, let me get her inside hopefully before she wakes up. I walk around to the other side opening the door, picking her up. She hardly weighs anything. We approach the door to the cabin making it inside I lay her down on the couch.

I shut, and lock the door turning to make a fire in the fireplace. I need to get it warm in here for her. After getting that to going I walk into the kitchen checking the supplies I have in the way of food for her. I think I'll put on a pot of coffee anyway.

While it is brewing I sit at the bar looking at her. I guess I need to get more firewood inside, too. I understand she suffers when it is too cold, because of her previous injury. Yes, I know quite a bit about Miss Swan. I also know she is the elusive The Swan, the painter. She is quite coveted, along with her work.

After getting a fair amount of firewood inside, I make a cup of coffee, and sit waiting for her to wake up.

About an hour , or so later she begins to stir. I don't approach her, as it might frighten her more. I need her to be as cooperative as possible. I walk towards the back, and retrieve the arm braces I got. I don't want her to think she has to depend on me to get around inside, but I need to make her understand she is my...prisoner (?), captive, and will be until I decide how to handle this situation with Caius.

She finally sits up looking around, and finally looks at me. "Hello Mrs. Cullen? Would it be easier to call you that, or just Bella? We are kind of stuck with each other for a period of time. I need to decide how to forge further in this situation. Now, I have no intentions of hurting you, abusing you, molesting you, but don't for one-minute think there is a chance of your leaving here unless I decide to let you go. Now, that being said, my name is Scott. I have got you a set of arm braces to help you get around, there are supplies in the kitchen, and the bathroom for your use. If there is something you need in the way of any type of supplies all you need to do is tell me. I will see to getting it. Would you like a cup of coffee, something to drink?"

"Why did you take me? What is the purpose of holding me hostage? I want to go home, and to be honest it would be in your best interest to let me go. You do know who my husband is, right? He will kill you."

"Bella, is it alright if I call you Bella?" which she acknowledge to be alright. "Bella, I know my life is probably forfeit in the first place for taking you. I'm no fool, I do know who your husband is. I know I'm pretty much as they would say, 'a dead man walking'? I have a feeling by following Caius' orders, and taking you I have pretty much signed my death warrant either way. Now, that being said, I just made this coffee, and I am enjoying it myself. It is not loaded with any kind of drugs, I promise you. If I have to sedate you, it will be by injection only. You will be informed I'm going to do it. I will ONLY do it if you attempt to try to escape, or give me a hard time in this matter. Let's just make the best of things for the time being, alright?"

I walk over pouring her a cup of coffee, "How do you take your coffee, Bella?"

"Cream, and sugar, please. Scott, right?" I acknowledge her with a nod. "Scott, why not just let me go home. I will do everything in my power to see to it Edward knows you've been very courteous in how you've taken care of me. I'll do anything to keep him from hurting you in any shape, or form. Please Scott."

"Now Bella, down this hall you will find a bathroom, and I've put supplies in there you might need. As I said, if there is anything else you need please let me know. There is no sense in asking me to let you go at the present. Make yourself comfortable, and feel free to use anything in the house. I can also assure you even if you make to the outdoors there is nowhere for you to go. The closest population is about ten miles from here. It is very rough terrain, and pretty much only accessible by all-terrain vehicle. I'm sorry for all this, but please don't make things harder for either one of us."

I walk off towards the back of the cabin checking all the windows. and the back door. I then check the bathroom, and make sure it is easily accessible for her. I walk back into the front room, which consist of a living room, and kitchen combined. There is a loft bedroom, but I don't see her making it up the ladder. There is a back bedroom right down the hall across from the bathroom that will be ideal for her to use.

I sit, making another cup of coffee, and try to talk to her about her paintings. We do manage to be quite sociable in our discussion. She does love her work. I ask her about it being hard with her disability, but she explains she has the equipment to make it quite easy for her. She tells me of a standing wheelchair that helps tremendously.

We sit talking for quite a while, and suddenly I realize it is late enough to fix us some dinner. I tell her not to be afraid of me, but feel free to check out the rooms available for her to use. She gets up walking back to the bathroom, and I go into the kitchen to see about something to cook for dinner.

She comes back into the kitchen area, and asks what I'm doing. I explain I'm fixing to cook something for our dinner, but she offers to do it. I nod for her to go ahead, and I move over to the bar area sitting, and watching her go to work. She looks around seeing the different things she can use, and sets out some steaks, potatoes, and stuff for a salad. I ask if I can help, and she puts me to work making us a salad.

She puts the potatoes in the microwave after cutting them with a small knife, then coating them with butter. She puts them to cook for about ten minutes, and sets to working on the steaks. She uses butter, garlic salt, and black pepper. She sets them on a low heat, and goes to cutting up onion, and mushrooms. She says she's going to cook them in the garlic salt base. It sounds quite good.

We work together for a good hour, and things finally get sat on the bar, along with plates, silverware, glasses. We sit down, and enjoy our dinner, which I must admit is quite good. She does know how to cook. I praise her cooking, and thank her for the wonderful meal. I also tell her I will do the dishes, and cleaning since she done all the hard work.

We get things cleaned up, and she says she is going to go to bed if it's alright. I tell her to go right on ahead. I also inform her there are some sweat pants, and t-shirts in there for her to change into. I tell her good night, and sit down in the living room. I need some time to think this move through.

I am beginning to think I made quite the mistake taking her. I just don't know what to do now. If I try to take her back, I'm quite sure I'll be dead before I can utter a word of explanation. I need to see about trying a different approach to this problem.

**A few days later**

**EPOV**

Dear God, please bring my Bella back to me. I don't know how much longer I can carry on without her here. I pray she is alright, and not being hurt. Yes, I keep saying I will kill them, but I will kill whoever took my Bella if one hair on her head is messed up. She is my life. I am nothing without her.

No one has heard anything, or seen anyone to lead them to where she is. I don't know how that is even possible. I've got people all up and down the coast looking for her. Looking for any of Caius' people. If I could get my hands on some of them, they might tell me where to look for her, or for the people that took her.

Sean is sitting there watching me pace back, and forth in my office. He's tried calling everyone he knows, but there is something...someone I'm failing to touch on that would help. Why the fuck can't I figure this out?

He tries to talk to me, and nothing is helping. He goes to the door, and helps Mrs. Stanley bring in some coffee, and a light snack. She is very concerned about me, about Bella. I can tell. Her hands are trembling, and she looks close to tears. I go to her, pulling her close, holding her, telling her everything will be alright. I assure her I will get Bella back, and we can spoil her. She looks up at me smiling, and walks out saying she's going to see about dinner, and do some cleaning.

I just shake my head at her, and know everything will be alright...or there will be so many dead bodies across this part of the country. No one will be able to stop me.

I sit down to a cup of coffee Sean has sat for me, and drift off in thought. I don't know where my mind has gone, but I finally come back around, and the room is full of people. I look very puzzled, and ask them what is going on. No one can look at me. I ask them again what is going on.

Finally Paul steps forward, and begins to tell me of a vehicle they found that had an article of clothing. They believe it to be Bella's, but before they agree to show it to me they ask I remain calm. They tell me it's not as bad as it looks, and they believe it was a set up for us to find.

"Show me," as I stand, and Paul pulls out a sweater that is Bella's. It is covered in blood, and I pray to God it is not from her. "No, no, no, no, no, dear God not from my Bella." I grab it from his hand bringing it to my face. It just can't be her blood. She would be dead from all the blood on it.

Paul goes to assure me he feels it was a set up, as the vehicle was just sitting, having been crashed into a tree. It was still running, and some one called to inform us to check it out. We have no idea who called, but we ran over, and that is what we found. The vehicle was stolen not long ago, and had been reported.

I sit back down in my desk chair holding the sweater, and praying nothing has happened to her. I need to get myself together, and try to think things through. I can not afford to fall apart right now. She needs me to find her, and enact my rite of vengeance against whoever took her.

I send everyone back out to cover the area where the vehicle was wrecked, and see if anyone saw anything. I need time to think now. I feel as if someone is trying to send me a message, and I'm listening loud, and clear.

I'm left alone finally, and I start from the beginning trying to piece something together that would make sense out of this stupid act. I know without a doubt that this is Caius' work. If he thinks he's going to get away with this, has he got a surprise coming to him. I can promise there is nothing I won't do to get my revenge for touching my Bella.

**GHOST POV - EDWARD'S**

Alright, so far so good. At least he has the common sense not to bring in Caius yet. I'm not sure what is going through his mind, but he is surely dead if one hair on her head is out of place. I need to think about interfering into this, possibly confronting him for his stupidity. Why in the world would he be so arrogant to take her from the one man I can promise is going to kill him.

So, for a bit more I will continue to watch this situation, and get ready to take her away from all this before someone does something really stupid...like bring Caius into this.

God help them all if he does.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright everyone, I know that was one heck of a place to end this, but got to hold something over for the next chapter. I promise it is going to come to a head, and then we got a lot of blood, guts, snakes, and all kinds of yummy stuff fixing to happen.**

**Now, please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to check out the group page for more new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	31. Chapter 31

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 31**

**Ghost - Edward's**

The more I think about this, about things I know I may have screwed up not telling Edward everything, but I felt that if I had he would have went and donesomething to have jeopardized it all. I need to fix things so that I get her out of there, and home safe. But, I also need to either bring Scott over to our side, baiting Caius into a trap, or I stick around to bring them both in myself. That may prove to be impossible if I try to do it on my own, as Scott knows pretty much everything I do about detaining people.

The way he is acting right now tells me he is not so sure about his decision of taking her for Caius. Otherwise, why has he not called him, and had him over to this cabin. I wasn't totally sure Scott would use this place, but it makes a lot of sense as being out of town away from any witnesses. Also very hard to reach without someone knowing ahead.

I think I'm going to wait to see if he goes into town for more supplies, and if I can get her out without his knowing. I need to get her back to Edward, no doubt about it. Edward is contemplating an all out war, and god help a lot of people if he does. I don't think he'll stop, and think about destroying anyone. Who so every crosses his path is bound to end up dead. No questions asked.

I can't believe he was able to get through the men he had guarding her at the warehouse, but the way I understand it they were injected with something to knock them out. They almost gave too much to Ant, and about killed him. Well, everyone is alright now, and getting everything ready to go against the Calabrese Family.

Wait, what is he doing? It looks as if he's leaving. I need to keep an eye on him for a short distance to make sure he is leaving. I can't have him come back, and discover me trying to get her out of there.

I follow him for a bit, and he cuts onto the main highway heading into the small town. I figure for some more supplies. Alright, let's see if I can get inside to her, and possibly get her out before he comes back. I approach the back of the cabin, and it's not to hard to obtain entry. I walk down the hall looking into each room I pass. I don't see her anywhere. I walk into the living room/kitchen area, and she is sitting on the couch.

She looks up, and gasp. I hold a finger to my lips wanting her to remain quiet in case he has any kind of surveillance, or audio equipment monitoring us. I make like she is walking back towards the back, maybe into her bedroom. I need to get her more clothing to go outside. I motion for her a jacket, which she reaches into the closet to get. She also gets her some boots. Once she is dressed, I motion for her to follow me out the back door.

Once outside I grab her hand, and we take off as fast as possible through a wooded section. I have an all-terrain vehicle available. I get her seated inside, and down as low as possible for cover. I take off towards town, and pull out my phone.

"Hello? Randall?"

"Head towards your apartment as fast as you can. Gather Ant, Felix, Tom, her dogs, Sean, and meet me there as quickly as possible."

"What's going on, Randall?"

"No time for questions. Just go. Do what I said, and hurry," hanging up the phone. We're on highway ninety nine heading towards highway five into Seattle. I've got to hurry, and get her to Edward, and then I'm coming back to get ahold of Scott if possible. I've got to try to turn this war in our favor.

Finally on highway five, and almost to west Seattle. I doubt I'll make it back before Scott returns, but I may catch him before he leaves. Please be waiting Edward. I pull down the road heading towards the warehouses, and touch Bella's back telling her to sit up. I fly into the garage of Edward's warehouse, and men are everywhere waiting for us.

Edward steps out of his car looking at my vehicle, and steps towards us. I nod at him, and he comes flying throwing open the door to her, pulling her out. I look at him trying to express my need to go. I just tell him to be patient, and I will hopefully call him with some more information. To guard her with all their lives, as I feel if Caius has any idea Scott had her, he will be after her again with a vengeance.

I take off heading back to the cabin. As I pull up to where I hid it before, I don't notice anything, or anyone around. I get out pulling my gun, and head towards the cabin. Just as I come up to the back door it opens, and there stands Scott. He looks at me, taking a deep breath, his head falling forward in defeat. I motion for him to head inside, and not to try my patience.

We go into the living room, and I motion for him to sit down. "Well Scott, I believe you've gotten yourself in quite a mess. Now, I'll let you know I've delivered Bella back to her husband safe, and sound. This is going to go one of two ways...you either work with us, the Cullen-Masen Family to get ahold of Caius, and end this before all out war commences. Or, I can just kill you right here, and be the end of this part of it. You know I have no qualms about killing you. I trained you, I know what your capable of, so don't even think about trying anything. Now, that being said, I got one question...why have you not turned her over to Caius? That is why you took her originally. Care to explain?" as I sit back waiting on a reply. I've not taken my gun off him...I'm not stupid.

He sits looking at me, finally, "I...I just couldn't do it. I couldn't expose her to him. I was just trying to come up with a way of getting her back home without ending up dead before ending Caius." He looks up at me, "He has to be stopped, Randall. There is no other choice. That man is pure evil, and only god knows what he would have done to her. I just couldn't do it. Please tell him once I had her I would never have harmed her. I would never have let anyone harm her. She is an innocent."

We sit looking at each other for a few minutes. I nod at him that I understand. "Alright Scott, did he have any idea you had her?"

"No, no idea. Once I had her here it about made me sick to think of telling him. So, no...no idea."

"Got any coffee worth a damn in this place?"

A slight smile on his face, "Sure, let me make us some. What are you going to do Randall?"

"Well, I think I'm going to make some calls, and see if we can turn this around hopefully in our favor...in your favor. Otherwise, you do know your dead, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that the second I had her in my hands," as he turns to make us some coffee. I continue watching everything he does. Again, I'm not stupid. I did train him.

As I sit there continuing to watch him, I pull out my phone calling Sean. I know he is right there with them all in Edward's apartment.

"Yeah, Randall."

"Put me on speaker," as I hear him setting things up for us on speaker. "Now, I need you to listen to everything I say. Try not to interrupt, and at the end I'll...we will try to answer all your questions."

"Where are you, Randall?" Edward ask.

"That's really not important at the moment. Now, the man who took Bella is named Scott. He is Caius' ghost, as I am yours. I trained him many years ago. Now, Scott was being blackmailed to do Caius' bidding. Either that, or a few of his remaining family would die. One of them is a step-sister Caius planned to sale. I honestly don't blame him, but he decided once he had Bella there was no way he could expose her to Caius, and his sick plans."

"I never hurt her, Sir. I tried to take care of her, and anything she needed," Scott tried to explain.

"Edward, he was very courteous, and caring of my needs. He even bought me a set of arm braces. He never hurt me. Please, Edward, give him a chance. Please," Bella kept saying desperately to Edward.

"Continue Randall. What is the point to this phone call continuing?"

"He wants to help us end Caius. Help end his ideas of utter terror...and he does have some awful plans other than just the human trafficking."

"Continue," Edward says finality.

"Alright, Edward. I've already told Scott if he helps us that I will consider him joining me, working for you...for Cullen-Masen Family. If he had not decided to help, I would have just killed him. He knows all this. Now, I need something from you, before this goes any further," I say as I wait for a reply from Edward. "If you need some time to decide, then I can call you back in an hour. Understood?"

I'm greeted by silence. I know Edward wants to personally kill Scott, but if he helps us end Caius, I will offer him a position working with me for Edward. If he doesn't answer this favorably I will send Scott away before I go back on my word. But Scott said he will help me obtain Caius...just the two of us.

I continue to wait it out for a few minutes, and finally. "I understand, Edward. I'll be in touch in a few days..."

"Wait Randall," as I hear him take a deep breath. "Alright, alright. I'll give him a chance to prove himself. But, only one damn chance. If he fails there will be no place on this earth he can hide I won't find him, understand?"

I look at Scott, and he nods in agreement. "I understand Mr. Cullen. I won't let you down."

"I pray not for your sake. Now, Randall what is the plan? What do you need in the way of weapons, men? Name it, I'll get it to you."

Another extended period of silence. "How about I call you back...say in an hour. Let me talk to Scott to see how he feels would be the best way to approach Caius. I mean he has had more to do with him than we have."

"Alright. One hour. I'll be waiting."

After everyone hangs up, I turn to Scott. "Alright Scott, now it begins. I do believe between the two of us, we can get the job done. What do you think? " as I sit drinking my coffee waiting for his reply.

He continues to look at me, "Randall, I do believe for me to come out of this alive, it just being the two of us sounds like the best idea. What did you have in mind?"

I grin at him, and know Caius is as good as dead.

**EPOV**

To have her back in my arms was beyond anything. I can not believe Randall calling, an just pulling in with her. Now, what he's doing I have no idea, but I trust him. He brought my Bella back to me, and that above anything else he has done for me carries more weight above it all. I have a feeling that him, and this Scott is going to bring me Caius. I guess I need to set things up to be ready for that delivery. But, for right this minute I want to spend some time just holding my Bella.

She doesn't appear to be hurt in any way, but I want to know what all she went through. How he really treated her. She said he took very good care of her, and even made sure she had arm braces to get around. That he provided her with everything she could need. He should thank god for her vouching for him.

She will not be leaving my sight from now on until this thing with Caius is settled. I might as well make it known to her now. She can give me all the hell she wants for my actions, but surely she will understand my motives.

I walk into the bedroom just as she heads into the bathroom with clean clothes, as I'm assuming she wants to wash the ordeal off. As well she is going to need time to work this through her head. Her first thoughts were for everyone else before herself. She was so happy to see Ant, Felix, and Tom were alright. She said she saw them receiving a shot of something, and them hitting the floor. Then poor ole' Cane was loved on heavily, and he was equally worried about his master. The vet had assured us he would be fine. Like us, he would suffer a slight headache, but otherwise he was good to go.

As for me, she was attached at first like a limpet, and I had no qualms about keeping her right there. I was so shocked to see her, I couldn't do much else but hold her tight.

I follow her into the bathroom, start the shower, and proceed to remove both of our clothes. I lead her into the shower, and pull her close. I'm thankful for the water so she can not see my tears, but yet again she seems to know, and pulls me down to kiss me. She tells me she is right here, and will always be with me until our last breath.

I do love my wife, and I proceed to show her. I lather up her hair, and follow the suds down her body washing every inch of her. I fail to see one bruise, one scratch, one anything to take out on that man. He should be thankful she is not hurt in the least.

I'm not pushing her for more than to hold her close, and take care of her. She is all that truly matters to me in this world. I wash her body from the top of her head, to the bottom of her feet. I then push her under the water to rinse off all the suds. I also take a quick shower, and then reach out for towels for us. I give her one for her hair, and take the other to dry her off. I then grab a towel for myself, which I use brusquely, and quickly. I then sit on the toilet watching her apply lotion to her body, and then her pajamas.

She picks up her brush, and comb heading for the bedroom. I follow her making a quick side trip to grab some sleep pants, and I go sit behind her taking the comb. I start working it through her hair from the bottom, and working the tangles out of it as I go. I finally finish, and it feels so soft. I lay the implements on the side table, and pull her close to me.

I lay us both down side by side looking into her face, running my fingers down her cheek. I tell her I'm so glad she's back with me, but she needs to know she will not be leaving my sight until this with Caius is finished. I can not go through losing her again. That I know she wants to work, but I can't just right now. That unless there is an immediate showing that can't be put off, I can't let her go across to do any work.

She lays looking at me, silent, looking, and seeing the panic, the love, knowing she will not win this one. But, she is willing to concede to him, to relieve his angst. So, with a nod from her, he pulls her close, and they drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day, and a lot is going to come to a head.

**Meanwhile, across town**

**Randall - Scott**

The two of us sat down to discuss what we can do to bring Caius down. To fix it so he is brought to 'our' brand of justice. He needs to be dealt with, without a doubt. We both know he made a severe move threatening the women of the Cullen-Masen family, but when he put it out to capture Bella, it was such a stupid, dangerous move on his part.

So, now the plan we think will work is for Scott to call him telling him he has Bella, and arrange for him to come to see her. The catch is he will have to come by himself, and no guards. If Caius insist on guards, then we'll have to rely on Edward's help with backup. I'm hoping the two of us can pull this off without dragging more people into it.

The first thing we have to handle is the man Caius has watching his step sister. He will have to be dealt with before we can set the rest of the plan into play. I assure Scott he will be dealt with, and no harm will come to her. She is practically the only family he has left, and she's trying to go to school to further her career.

First off, we watch her for a couple days, trying to pick up this man following her every move. We've caught him a time, or two, but can not seem to get close enough to catch him. He mainly stays hidden in a car or truck, and not far from her. He's a young man able to mix into the campus crowd without being seen.

It only takes us a few days to finally catch him at his own game. Just as she heads home, she has a problem with her car...a flat tire. She pulls of to the side of the road, and gets out trying to change it. The man starts to approach her, having pulled up ahead of her. We pull right up beside her, Scott getting out coming around the front of her car stopping him from approaching her. Scott tells her to get in the car locking all the doors, and he will see to fixing her car.

She gets inside, locking the doors, and Scott approaches the man from the front who addresses Scott, with a sickening wicked smirk. I walk in behind him sticking the barrel of my gun in his ribs motioning for him to back up, and get into the back of my vehicle. Just as he sits down I pop him in the back of his head knocking him out. I shove him on in the car taking ties to his hands behind him. Also ties around his ankles.

Scott is taking care of her tire, and assuring her everything is alright. I approach them, and tell her everything is alright, and to just go home making sure she is locked in tight. Check her windows, and all her doors being very vigilant for a few days. Scott tells her he will call her when everything is alright, and gives her a kiss on the temple.

We climb in the car making sure our passenger is still out, and Scott goes to handle his car. He ends up following me back to his house. From there we plan on fixing it to look like a major car accident, and the vehicle engulfed in flames. The man will be in the car, but mercifully dead before the fire.

Scott and I head down highway ninety nine to pick up highway five heading into Seattle, near a pretty busy intersection during the day, but not so bad when we plan on hitting it. Scott is driving his car with the man all ready to drag into the drivers seat. We've got it fixed to hit a concrete pillar pretty much wide open. The gas tank is filled, and excessive fuel poured throughout the car. It will burn, and possibly explode when it hits.

We pull up setting everything in motion. The man is already dead from a drug overdose he had in the glove purpose he was going to use it I don't know, and glad we stopped it. He's paying for his part in Caius' bull shit. We are just out of sight of any surveillance when Scott sets the car in motion. He comes sitting in the vehicle with me, and we watch as it hits the concrete pillar near the exit, and explodes. It goes up in flames, and steadily burning as we pull off.

No one can report us as our tag at present is covered in mud, along with splatters all over the vehicle as if we had been mudding. Now we head back to his cabin to do some more arranging, and I need to make some calls. I need to hold off long enough for Scott to call Caius, and see if he will come alone, or have an escort. I was so ready to end this...end Caius.

Scott makes us some coffee, and once brewed we both sit down at the kitchen bar as he pulls his phone out to make his call to Caius.

After going through a few people he finally comes to the phone, and commences to give Scott hell for not calling him right a way. He explains there were problems, and he had to change places, but finally got set up in a cabin in the woods. He asked Caius when he would want to come out, and Caius immediately tried to do his own arranging of having her transported to his home where he could do what he wanted.

Scott told him right up front that he would come out to the cabin they were at, and Scott would prefer he came by himself. Caius was not going to fall for this, and said he would be bringing a few of his people with him. He said he would be back in touch with Scott tomorrow evening to arrange to come out. Scott told him he would be waiting for his call.

I then pulled out my phone making my call to Edward. He was very eager to get his hands on Caius, but waited to hear everything about the arranged meeting tomorrow. I told him that Caius was bringing probably a bunch of men; more than he was telling Scott about. Edward said he would gather a bunch of people, and then call us back to arrange converging on the site.

I knew it was going to end up a blood bath before it was over. I was only thankul we were in such a secluded spot to carry this out.

An hour, or so later Edward calls me back asking for directions to the place. I tell him we will drive over, and lead them to some of the more desirable spots to set up waiting for Caius' arrival.

A short while later we arrive at Edward's garage taking the door into the first floor, and a meeting in his underground office. When we arrive the room is filled with a lot of people. Scott was able to pull up schematics of the property he owned, along with some aerial shots made by a drone many years ago. He told of a few differences in the terrain, but that really everything was pretty much the same.

He told of some places to station people to wait totally surrounding the cabin. He also made suggestions for Randall, and a couple of other men to be stationed in the loft overlooking the downstairs. There would also be someone keeping watch on the back stairs leading to them.

So, we were set. We began gathering guns, ammunition, preferably camouflage clothing to blend into the greenery, and to try to stay as close together as possible. We were heading into the cabin now, to await Caius' phone call.

Now for the waiting game.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright everyone, we're coming down to a big battle between Caius, and Edward. It is so going to be interesting to read it to fruition. Lots of violence, blood, cussing, guts, and possibly some snakes.**

**Now, let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Don't forget to go to group page for new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	32. Chapter 32

No copyright infringement intended.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 32**

**Randall - Edward's Ghost**

After a stressful night we were waiting for Caius to call, and set everything into motion. We had men stationed all around the cabin ready to take Caius' men down. Edward had been in contact with people setting things up at his new interrogation rooms under his warehouse. He had Laurent moving the majority of his snakes to the new holding area he had built. There were tanks, and a massive pit to hold a number of snakes. He also had him looking for another bunch of snakes to add to his collection. He was also having him obtain some of the rattle snakes in the shipping container across town.

Edward was having them set up the vat of acid to dispose of any bodies. They had the big incinerator like what is used at crematoriums, but he had a wicked sense in using the vat. He had a tendency to dip a finger, or maybe a whole hand watching it disintegrate. A lot of times this brought forth a great deal of information. He definitely had plans for the use of the acid itself.

We were all on high alert waiting for Caius, and his men to show up. Scott was in a dangerous position waiting for him to show, and not having Bella here for him was bound to cause Caius to lose his temper. Edward was not totally sold on Scott's loyalty, and I'm sure would not feel any loss if he were killed, or wounded by Caius. I however did feel a sense of loyalty to Scott, because he was helping us to capture Caius, and helping put a stop to his insanity.

Suddenly there was the ringing of Scott's phone...and it was Caius arranging to come out to the cabin to meet Bella. Scott told him how to reach the place, and told him to call if he had any problems finding it. He would be waiting. From that point we arranged the different men outside in the woods totally surrounding the cabin.

Edward, Cal, Paul, and Sean were up in the loft. Randall was waiting right outside the back door in some bushes. We had people very close to help me if I was discovered. Now, it was understood if possible to detain the people, then do so. I not, then kill before they done it to them. Show no mercy.

A good forty minutes later a few vehicles turned headed down towards the cabin. The count I got was four vehicles, fourteen men, and Caius. We had plenty of people to handle this, and no one even break a sweat. I was anxious for this to be over, but I know Edward was probably over anxious to get his hands on Caius. If for no other reason the threats he made on all the women and children of the Cullen-Masen Family. But, the worse offense he made was the numerous threats he made to Bella. Such a threat Edward would never let him get away with. I know he was ready to end this small scrimmage, and get on with his other more enjoyable endeavors.

The vehicles pulled in close to the front of the cabin, and I noticed the first two were full of his men, containing four in each vehicle. The third vehicle pulled up, and the passenger in the front got out opening the door for Caius. Caius got out looking around, and motioned for the men in the last vehicle to go with two other men, and make a sweep of the surrounding area.

At this point Scott came out of the cabin trying to get Caius inside, and get the next phase of this to go down. Caius walked up shaking hands with Scott, and proceeded inside. Scott made his way around the counter into the kitchen on the pretense of fixing everyone something to drink. Caius was the only one to come inside, and his men were left outside to fend for themselves against Edward's men. They didn't stand a chance.

Neither did Caius.

**EPOV**

I was astounded by Caius' arrogance, and he so easily just walked inside my trap. I must give Scott credit for sticking to the plan, and trying to show his allegiance to us. I can hardly wait to see the look on Caius' face when instead of Bella walking into the room, it is us. I just have to hold on to hear from my men that they have neutralized everyone outside.

Down below Caius was beginning to show his impatience with Scott. He was demanding he bring her out for him. Scott asked him, "Just exactly what are your intentions with her, Caius?"

"Well Scott, I don't believe that is any of your concern."

"Maybe not mine, but I do believe it is his," Scott say's as Edward steps down the hall into the living room area.

"Thank you, Scott. Yes, it is my concern. Now, I believe you should be more concerned about what is fixing to happen to yourself. I do believe you have walked right into my trap. Say hello to the spider, Caius," I said with a smirk on my face. To watch Caius' face as he realizes he is so screwed. "No need to worry about your 'help' outside. I believe my people have taken care of the loiterers."

"Well Edward, well played. But if you think Scott will be loyal to you, you are sadly mistaken. He will stab you in the back just as he did to me."

"No, Caius. I believe your very wrong. I will take Scott in, but without putting the pressure of hurting his family members. Which I should tell you has also been taken care of in a massive car fire I believe. Right, Scott, Randall?"

"Yes sir, very much a nice blackened piece of shit. Got what they deserved, sir."

"Good. Scott, you will be apprenticing with Randall from now on. I believe we have us another fine member to this family. Now prove it to me, Scott," with a very stern, serious look.

"Yes sir. That I will."

"Now Caius, I believe that brings us to you," stepping back just looking at him. "Hummm, let's see. I do believe I have quite a few things planned for you. I've got blood, guts, and snakes waiting for your ass Caius. I don't see any reason to delay this any longer. Shall we get this ball to rolling gentlemen. Jasper, Emmett, Paul, if you will sedate him, tie him up for now, and let's get him to his final destination, shall we?"

Everyone moves into action. Jasper comes out with a hypodermic to sedate Caius. Emmett moves in with the ties for his hands, and Paul comes in to help move him outside to a van waiting for us. My people have moved all the bodies into vehicles to take for disposal at the new site.

With Caius loaded, I get Randall, and Scott to follow us in Randall's truck. Cal and I follow everyone in almost a cavalcade. We are all very aware of traffic laws, speed limits as we make our way across Seattle to my warehouse. On our way there I call Bella to see how she is,where she is, and to let her know we are alright.

"Hey love. I was just calling to let you know everyone is alright, and we are presently headed back into town to my place under the warehouse to handle some matters. Now, there is no need for you to come down, and try to see what is going on. Just know when we are finished you will no longer have to be afraid of Caius coming after you again."

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you called. I was so worried about something happening. I'll just stay upstairs. I think between Mrs. Stanley, Angela, and myself we're planning on cooking up a huge meal for everyone."

"Love, we may not be through in time for dinner."

"Edward, now that is just about the one thing to make me come down there and drag you upstairs. Nothing is more important than sitting down with your wife, friends, and eating dinner. Before you say anything, I'm not stupid Edward. I have a pretty good idea what is going to go on down there. I just need to see you, see that everyone is alright. Please. I won't bother you afterwards. At least not until your through handling the matter." She get's very quiet..."Never mind, Edward. I'm just going to take a quick shower, and go to bed. I've had enough for today. I'll see you...whenever. I love you, Edward."

I've remained quiet until those last few words, "Bella, we'll be up there around six thirty. Will that be enough time, love?"

"Yes, Edward. I love you. I'll see you later then," hanging up I could hear a smile in those last words from her, and to think Caius wanted to take her away from me. Take that away from me. Not in this lifetime. I am so going to love ending him.

We had reached the warehouse as I was finishing up my call to her, and Cal asked, "She wants us up for dinner, right?"

"Yeah. I just didn't have the heart to tell her no. We will be going upstairs for dinner. Now, let's go start in on our fun. My talk with her only justified it more what I'm going to do to him. He tried to take that away from me, and I am so ending him for that too," I state as I storm down to the underground area.

I walk down the long corridor looking into each section. I see where we're storing guns, and ammunition for our customers, or our personal use. Next is my big wine storage section, and it is just now getting things set up in there. Got a lot of cases sitting on the floor. Then, comes the indoor shooting range, and finally the interrogation rooms. I have two of them set up..one with an extensive display of tools either on tables along the wall, or hanging. That would be Jasper's chain saws, drills, or anything he finds interesting to use.

Now, one wall and tables has Emmett's knives, machete's, swords, sai, just anything with a nice long very sharp blade. Paul has got a table for the beginning of his collection. He has developed a wicked likeness for the use of knives. I bought him a few different sets I thought he'd like. He especially likes the ones with the blade shaped like a hook. Very nice.

Now, we also have some filing cabinets with multiple drawers with surgical tools, dental tools, tweezers, pliers, the smaller instruments.

We also have a table set up for my few instruments I cherish. They were given to me as gifts, or an introduction to a new form of torture. My main interest is my snakes, but I do have a couple of instruments I truly love. I'm like Paul...I have one knife I love that has a wicked hook on the end. I have disemboweled quite a few people using it.

I've also got a few I've used when going after their genitalia. I do believe I might even have Lorena Bobbitt beat. She done quite the job on her husband, John. But the fact he lived should never have happened. Now, I've developed a method of slicing it right down the middle. Almost like the first time Paul interrogated someone.

I also have a few that are being handmade at the moment. I believe I am going to also take up the use of a sword, katana, and sai. I was into fencing in college, and felt I was quite good at it. I had won my fair share of matches in college, but didn't feel up to pursuing it any further. I still have all my equipment...maybe I need to look into bringing it out, and taking some classes.

First on the agenda is taking care of a very big pest that deserves every thing I throw at him, and more.

As of this point we have Caius, and a few of his men detained in this room. I have quite a number of men lining the walls that would love a few moments with Caius due to his interest, and threats made to Bella. Cal looks like he'd like to peel his skin off with his teeth. Bella has a very good friend in Cal. Ant, Felix, and Tom have expressed an interest in softening him up in numerous ways. Looking around I do believe I see a number of 2X4's propped up beside each one of them.

I can only laugh, and they acknowledge me with a nod, and a smile. I know the feeling, and may just give them a go at him. Right now I walk up to each one of them, looking in their eyes, and without a doubt they know they are done for. Not one of them will leave here alive.

I see Randall, and Scott standing off to the side. I walk up to them, nodding at Randall, and shake his hand thanking him for his hard work bringing him in. I step up to Scott, and he does not look away from me. Good man. I might just give him a chance, but he will be watched by a few people. I step up offering my hand, and we shake as I thank him for helping bring Caius in. I also express my desire for him to work with Randall, but let him know he will be watched. He has to prove himself to me, and my family. I think he understands this, but Randall acknowledges he will explain.

I walk up to the first of Caius' men we captured. I ask him what he was suppose to be doing in his work for Caius. He said he was suppose to stop anyone from interfering with Caius' 'fun' with this woman named Bella. He said Caius had made comments that people would try to stop him from having his fun with her, and I was to neutralize any threats.

Laurent has just walked into the room, and with a nod I know he has gotten my snake pit set up. I walk over to him, shaking his hand, and he tells me he has the pit set up full of rattlesnakes. He got quite a few of the ones out of the shipping container, and then acquired a very large number of them from some snake wranglers down south. He had some friends in Texas, and Tennessee that were able to get him a large amount of them. They had them sent over night to us.

So, the pit was set up, and I was anxious to see it in action. I motioned for them to get the guy I just questioned, and take him down to the snake pit. All that was in this room was my collection along the walls in display cases. Laurent had managed to bring all of my more poisonous snakes over here. I loved how the room turned out. It was similar to the set up at my restaurant Snake.

I had James, and Tom help taking him down to the room. Laurent was strutting his stuff, as he was very eager to see things in action too. I had to laugh cause he was so damn funny in the circumstances. We continued on down, and upon entering you can't really tell what is going on. Now, there are pulleys overhead to hang someone from, and pull them over the pit full of snakes. I like this. What! So, I'm a sick bastard. They get what they deserve.

There are quite a few men followed us down to the room, and they line along the walls near my snakes on display. Now, a few kind of give them a quick glance, and move a little away from them. It only makes me laugh that much more. There was someone else interested in the snakes, and wanted to work with Laurent but I don't remember who it is.

I watch as they lay him down, tying his hands with ties, putting a rope with a hook around his ankles, and then attaching it to an automated winch. He is ready to lift over the pit, and I give Laurent the okay to move him. The snakes are quite stirred up, and their hissing is filling the room. The man is moving around as he is lifted, and moved over the pit.

Laurent looks at me, and I nod for him to lower him just a bit. I watch as the snakes are trying to get to their target. There are quite a few of them almost standing up like a cobra ready to strike. I make Laurent pause the winch, and it is kind of exciting to watch. The man keeps begging, and I look at Laurent to go ahead lowering him into the pit. He will put him very low into the pit to allow the snakes to strike over, and over. Not allowing them to climb his body, as that would bring them out into the room.

His head is hanging in the pit, and the snakes are biting him numerous times mainly on his face, neck, and chest. I nod for Laurent to bring him out of the pit to let the venom work. It won't take long for him to die with as much venom was introduced into his body. A bite from a rattlesnake will kill a person within six to forty eight hours. Him being bit numerous times will probably result in his dying within six hours at the longest.

We have three more men, and Caius waiting. I know they have heard his screams, and what is probably waiting for them. Caius though has multiple things waiting for him. Some only a select few know about. One being Shawn that had his finger cut off because of Caius. There are two other people only Cal, James, and Tom know about from some people that were in Caius' human trafficking ring. These are victims, and one is the brother of a young girl raped multiple times, and she committed suicide. He has come claiming rite of vengeance.

I also have Paul Clearwater waiting to enact his rite of vengeance for Seth. He is going to help me do some skinning, shall we say.

I walk back down to the room holding the other men, and watch their faces as they listen to the last breaths the other man is drawing. They know they have some horrors awaiting them, and not a chance in hell of leaving here alive.

So, let's begin...

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright, I loved leaving this right there. It is a promise of more to come, and plenty of blood, guts, and snakes galore. I do believe I have developed a wicked evil mind from all the programs I have watched in my lifetime. They have certainly given me plenty of ideas. **

**Now, please let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Also, check out the group page for some more new pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	33. Chapter 33

No copyright infringement intended.

Forewarned...lots of blood, guts, and a few snakes. Hope you enjoy it.

I'm telling you what...this chapter has about done me in. It was so hard to get into the right frame of mind to dish out all the evil acts, so be warned. It is heavy on the violence, blood, and guts.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY**

**Chapter 33**

Oh, did I forget to mention a couple other things I got set up. We have a nice big room that contains my vat of acid, and a big incinerator. Either one can be used to dispose of 'things'. I have plans for the vat with the other two men we managed to capture.

It is going on four thirty, and I promised my dear wife we would be up there at six thirty for dinner. I have no intention of disappointing her either. But we do have a bit of time to have a little fun.

Now, hush. Yes, I am a little perverted with the torturing. Just continue to read enjoying the things I'm about to do.

Now, I get Jasper and Emmett to bring the other two men down to the room with the vat. I find it immensely interesting how dipping a finger into the acid will take it right off in a heart beat. I do believe I have found an outlet for Shawn to exact his revenge for cutting off his finger.

Aahhh, I believe we have a few more people joining us. I can't believe David, and Giulio managed to bring in a couple more people. I do believe we are fixing to eradicate the Calabrese Family off the map. I walk up to Aro, and Marcus who are manacled to adjoining chairs with their nephew, Caius.

"Well, not to late to join the party, I see. Thank you David, and Giulio. Well done," I say as I walk up to them shaking their hands.

Aro and Marcus are just coming around after the shot they received. I don't know how they did it, but we have the final two pieces of the puzzle.

I pull a chair up to sit in front of the three men who have tried for some time to make my life a living hell. Now it's time for payback. I sit waiting for them to regain consciousness, and realize where they are exactly. They start coming around, and it finally registers when they look into my eyes. I give them a smile, and cross my legs just looking at them.

"To think you tried so hard to bring me down, threatening my businesses, and when that didn't work you threatened my family, my Bella. Such a big final mistake. The most lethal mistake for yourselves," as I sweep my hand across me. "You should know there are quite a few surprises waiting for the three of you. For all the time you caused me problems, and worries I shall exact my revenge on each one of you. The end result of this revenge shall be your deaths. Now, shall we begin," I say as I rise from my chair.

They each try to express their not being involved, their being sorry for any wrong doing, their not being guilty of said acts, their blaming the other persons. It all falls on deaf ears. I don't have any need, or want to hear another word from them. I'm ready to enact our rites of vengeance.

I look at Paul and Cal to help move Caius to shackles, and hung from the ceiling on a running pulley system. Cal had gotten me in touch with some experts in BDSM. They helped us obtain some equipment that we would be using in these rooms. We had a hook pulley system installed in the ceiling, a spanking bench for many uses, a Saint Andrews Cross, and assorted tools. I was not into BDSM, but some of the equipment would deinitely be of use down here.

Cal had some friends that were members of the community, but he had no interest in it himself. I didn't have anything against anyone's interest, but didn't want them to push it on me. Not unless I ask. Now, let's get down to having some fun.

I had a couple of my soldiers helping with the moving around of people. They hoisted Caius up on the hooks, and hung him from the pulley system, then moved him over a drain in the floor. I then asked them to remove all his clothing.

I had them move Aro into the next room, which could serve as a dentist office with the tools we had installed. Marcus was being moved into the room with the vat of acid. I figured with Paul coming to help me, Jasper in the room working on Aro, and Emmett working with Shawn in the room with the acid we were evenly spaced out to cover all areas.

We all converged in the room with Marcus going to watch Shawn, and Emmett show him how we used acid as a means to extract information. We started with fingers, toes, hands, feet, then worked our way up the arms, and legs. If necessary Jasper came in with a torch to cauterize wounds to keep them from bleeding out on us.

They were all stripped of their clothing, and thus began our payback. For threatening our family, our women, and children. Nothing we did would be enough for the terror they inflicted to them. It was a very old rule in the mafia that women and children were 'untouchable', and we lived by that rule. Unless a woman became an assassin for hire, or came after us as an equal, they were not harmed.

We started by strapping Marcus to our version of a Saint Andrew's Cross that laid down, and the arm and leg extensions were hinged. This meant you could lower the apparatus, and just have the limb hanging there. This I liked to use for exposing individual arms, hands, feet, to the acid. It worked so we could move the cross over parts of the vat, and not have to worry about removing small amounts of acid to use.

We started with Marcus' fingers and toes, and the acid took them right off. The screaming was unreal, so I got my soldiers to retrieve a ball gag that would hook in the back of his head. What!? I didn't mind all the screaming. It meant we were doing it right. Once they had that on him we continued our work.

Shawn was having an immense amount of fun as payback for them cutting off his finger. I don't blame him at all. They were down to three fingers, and I got them to stop for a bit. They pulled him back, and his flesh was continuing to melt, and dripping on the floor. I told them they would be scrubbing it to remove the evidence. They just grinned at me. I just shook my head at them, and walked into the next room.

Jasper had Aro strapped down to the dental chair, and had a variety of tools pulled up. Let's see...some dental tools, pliers, a drill (dental & home) with an assorted drill bit kits. I do believe Jasper is going to have fun removing his teeth without any pain killer. Cuts down on worrying about leaving any evidence. He also has this thing called a Jennings Dental Mouth Gag that holds the mouth open while he works.

I can't help but laugh while he works. It's quite comical, and really no way to cut off the screaming. He's starting with the back teeth, and likes to find wisdom teeth still there. They require a lot of work to remove them. The better for him to have his fun. I watch him as he get's to removing his back teeth, and the screaming begins.

Jasper does multiple things, like aspirating blood, and saliva. I even got him a drug called Robinul to dry up the production of saliva so he could work better. That is given to some patients right before surgery. It makes your mouth so dry you almost feel like your choking on nothing.

He has a pair of wisdom teeth removed, and now moving to second and first molars. He's going to stop once he has those removed from the top, and bottom on one side. I think he's going to give him a couple hours, and then use a drill bit to make sure he got all the roots. Thank god he's not my dentist.

Aahh dang, Aro passed out. I guess he's going to stop there for now.

We walk over to see Caius is very pissed about how he's being treated. Oh well, should have thought of that before he decided to go after the big dogs. We do tend to bite...hard. It's almost time to go upstairs for dinner. I walk back down to the vat room, and no one wants to leave. I told them to take a break, and order something and to go ahead to the conference room. Just to be sure, and clean it up when their finished.

I grab Cal, Sean, Randall, and Scott to go upstairs for dinner. I want Bella to see I'm going to give Scott a chance to prove himself, and I've not killed him...yet.

We arrive upstairs to be greeted by my beautiful wife at the elevator. "You should be thankful your coming up without my having to get you. It would not have been pretty," Bella says with a smile.

I wrap my arm around her pulling her close, and give her a kiss. "I know it killer. Very scary," I say as I give her another kiss.

She turns heading towards the kitchen greeting everyone, and tells Scott she is glad to see him. Cal walks up behind her tickling her, and running towards the kitchen. "Yeah, run you big chicken. You know I so can whip your ass. Let me get my can of whipped topping, and I'll show you."

Everyone starts laughing, and then they look at Bella. She turns all shades of red, and I have to explain about our ice cream, and whipped topping fight we had one night. It only embarasses her more, and I give them all a look to shut the hell up. They still snicker at us, and move on into the kitchen.

Sean walks up to Angela giving her a kiss, and I just now notice the engagement ring on her finger. I walk up pulling her hand towards me asking, "Well, when were you going to tell everyone? This is wonderful," leaning forward giving her a kiss on the cheek, and shaking Sean's hand.

"About time, you old dog. I'm happy for you both." Sean and Angela just beaming with smiles.

I look at the table, and they have cooked a big roast, red potatoes, carrots, rolls, and a chocolate cake for dessert. Everyone sits down, and start loading their plates. We even have iced sweet tea...yummm. Dang, this is wonderful, and everyone is complimenting their cooking. Bella ask Scott about his working with the family, and we tell her he is training some more with Randall. He states he has a lot of proving to Edward, but he has every intention of doing his job, and proving he is devoted to the family.

She talks to Randall asking him about his garden, which I didn't know he even had one. Apparently he grows a lot of stuff in the spring, and summer months to eat. He enjoys fresh vegetables, and cooking. She invites him over to help out some, and wanting to enjoy his company.

That's my wife. I do believe she was made to be my mafia wife. She handles it like a professional. We all sit around enjoying our dinner, then dessert with coffee, and finally it's time for us to head back downstairs to finish things up.

I give Bella multiple kisses, and everyone thanks her for dinner. She is all smiles, and gives me a kiss as we head back downstairs. I do believe she has quite a few more fans after that. Scott looks at me apologizing again for his part, and expresses the fact I have a wonderful wife. He says he will do everything to prove his worth to me, and I nod knowing he will.

We walk back down to the first room finding Caius still hanging, and has managed to fall asleep. I just shake my head, and continue walking on down to the next room. Jasper is getting ready to work some more on Aro. He gets an injection of adrenalin ready to wake him up, and stabs it into his thigh. Aro jerks awake, and starts sobbing, complaining about his pain, realizing Jasper is fixing to add to it. He watches Jasper grab up a drill getting ready to start on him again.

He has a couple soldiers come over holding his head while Jasper takes the dental mouth gag propping his mouth open. Once they get him set up Jasper begins. He takes the drill to the back molar sockets, and turns it on. He does more damage to the gums, and teeth close by. You can hear Aro trying to scream, but it does him no good. Jasper changes from the drill to pulling the molars on the opposite side. He looks to be having fun, so I leave him with it.

We walk down to the vat/incinerator room, and find Shawn, and Emmett having a ball with Marcus over the vat of acid. They have managed to eat all his fingers, and toes off with the acid, and are fixing to work on his hands next. I do believe Shawn is having a bit of fun paying them back for cutting off his finger. Pay back is a bitch. I just stand back watching them for a few minutes, and finally leave them with their fun.

Sean, Cal, Randall, Scott, Paul, and I head back to the first room holding Caius. I do believe it's time for our rite of vengeance. We all walk in, and I direct everyone over to the sitting area except for Paul.

Paul, and I walk over to the tables where a bunch of tools are laid out. Paul looks at his table of select knives, and I look at a few I have laid out. I tell Paul what I'd like to do to Caius, and want to start out by skinning him from mid-thigh down. That's just to start out. After seeing what he did to Seth without a thought of the effects on him. Yes, he deserves everything we're fixing to do to him.

But before we start our part I have a few people brought in that he has thoughtlessly destroyed their lives. The first one is the brother of a young girl that was kidnapped, and introduced into human trafficking. Before they put her on the market she was handed around a bunch of men, and raped over, and over again. They administered drugs, and continued this for weeks on end. She finally had all she could take, and committed suicide. They dumped her body, and the police notified her family of their findings. Needless to say, he is here today to enact his rite of vengeance.

I bring him into the room explaining what we got planned for him, but I'm handing him a 2x4 to take his anger out on him. He begins to hit him over, and over. Caius begins to scream, and I make it all stop long enough to have a ball gag put on him. I then allow the man to go ahead with his punishment. I give him a bit of time until he starts to sweat, and Caius has passed out.

I ask him if he feels some what placated, but he wants to hang around until he is dead. I nod letting him know he can stay. I direct him over to a place to sit, and have someone get him some water. There are a couple more people that want to come in, and just beat the shit out of him, and I allow them a few minutes of doing so.

Once everyone has had their go at him, I look at Paul and tell him I'd like to give Caius a spell to kind of rest up for the best part. If he's not regained consciousness I will have adrenalin administered. We take a break, and walk back down to the other rooms.

Jasper is just about bored, but has managed to extract almost all his teeth. I'm not sure what else he has planned, so I'm giving him a bit to finish that part before I talk to him. We walk down to the vat room and find Shawn and Emmett have just about finished up removing all Marcus' lower extremities. He has no hands, and one foot totally gone. They are working on removing the last foot, and then I have no idea. I told them when they finish to take a break, and come to the conference room so we can all talk this through.

We head back down to the conference room, and everyone takes a seat while we wait for everyone else. We barely get seated when Jasper comes in wiping his hands with a towel. You can tell he has no qualms about getting dirty when he works. He has even donned an apron made of plastic. I just shake my head at him to take a seat.

We're sitting there for a bit when finally Emmett, and Shawn walk in both of them a little neater from their work. They don some special gloves, and aprons to keep the acid from hitting them. They also use some things like tongs for submerging body parts unless it's the whole body. I'd much rather them put them in the incinerator to dispose of them, but to each their own. They do have to do the cleaning of the vat anyway after a period of time.

Once I have everyone's attention we start to discuss what else they have planned in their way of torture on their subjects. Jasper says he plans to try out the new drills he bought from a hardware store. He says he wants to try it out on his different joints, like his knees, shoulders, elbows, hips. All I can do is look at him, and his enthusiasm for his tools. I tell him to go have his fun, but when he's through he needs to dispose of the body in the incinerator, and clean the room up.

Each room is equipped with an extensive cleaning system; hoses, hot and cold water, cleansers to get rid of the blood and body tissues. Then there is a system that totally sprays bleach all over everything. The room will then be gone over with ultraviolet lights to pick up blood particles, to be cleaned until they are gone. The drainage system is hooked up to a tank of bleach to flush out the drains. I'm not playing about any of this. I'm not going to jail for our carelessness.

Now, Shawn and Emmett have gotten down to being ready to cut the body up, and put in the incinerator. Yes, he is still alive, but not by much. I ask if they are going to torture him to death, or be humane with a bullet. They both express no compassion, as they had none for any of their victims.

So, now we're down to Caius and Paul and I have discussed the plans to skin Caius beginning with his thighs working down. Then we'll go from there. Paul is anxious to exact his revenge for Seth. Caius had no compassion for what he did to Seth, and I totally understand. So, let's begin.

Everyone heads off to their different rooms. Paul and I head for the first room, and prepare to have our form of fun on a piece of scum. I steer Paul into a room to don a type of coveralls that are basically made of paper, and a cheap fabric. They are very thin, and will burn very quickly. We also wear rubber gloves, and plastic aprons. We also wear a form of rubber boots. All of this is disposable, and very easy to get rid of. We have one incinerator for burning things of this magnitude. The bigger incinerator is for the bodies.

Now, we also have a splash guard we will wear. I have no idea if this piece of shit has some kind of transmittable disease. I'm not going to risk it for me, or anyone else working with me. Once we are dressed we walk down to the room, and to the cabinets pulling out different things.

I tell Paul there is a reason for picking his knives to not have wood handles, or any kind of handle attached with a screw, or bolt. Blood can seep into the cracks, and be absorbed by the wood. Another thing that could get you caught. So, we pick out different knives that are all metal, or can be disposed of. We put them all on a small cart, and roll it over towards Caius.

At this point he wakes up, and see's what we got waiting for him. Oh yes, time for pay back mother fucker. All I can do is smile as I watch the expressions on his face. I motion for Paul to watch as I begin, and then he can do the other leg. But first I explain to Caius what we have planned. We are extracting our pound of flesh...Paul for Seth...me for Seth, the other people (victims), and for his thoughts, and plans for Bella. I do admit Paul has more to account for, but I shall enjoy every minute of Caius' torture for all the hurt he has inflicted on his victims.

So, it begins. I take a straight razor, which I have bought a case of these. Very plain, pretty much nothing to them but a very long sharp blade. I show Paul to circle around the top of the thigh going all the way around. Once he has done this he can either take ahold of the flesh at the cut line, and start pulling it down. It can be kind of hard at times, but with a bit of pulling it can come right down. I show him he can also cut down once he has made the circle, and peel it off in strips.

Caius is trying to scream, but not much success with the ball gag. Paul begins on the other leg, and I look up at Sean who looks kind of queasy. I just laugh, and shake my head at him. He calls me a sadistic bastard. I just shrug my shoulders, and admit people like Caius have made me this way. We have to stop for a bit, and remove the ball gag has he has puked. He almost got choked, but I just take a hose to his face, and mouth washing it away. It's also so cold it makes him gasp, so no chance of him stopping breathing,. He probably aspirated a bunch of it doing that though. Oh well...

Once we get his thighs stripped we look, and Caius has passed out. I motion for Paul to stop for a bit, and us take a small break.

I've had my fun, and I'm going to talk to Paul about how he is feeling, and if he wants to continue. I'm all for him getting his rite of vengeance for Seth. No one had the right to destroy such a possible wonderful life. He could have done so much, and it was destroyed by that evil man. I'll wait, and talk to him.

Emmett and Shawn finished with Marcus, and put his remains in the incinerator. They are now cleaning up the room, and the tools they used. Jasper is still having his fun, but I think he's about ready to deposit Aro in the incinerator with his brother.

As for Caius, I don't think we are quite through with him. He imposed a lot of hurt on a lot of people. If Paul wants, I will continue to help him, or I might let Emmett, and Jasper help him. They did teach him everything he is using. Personally I'm quite impressed with his methods of torture, and he is a quick learner.

We head towards the conference room for something to drink, and to discuss how things are going. Everyone files in, and begin to take seats. We are informed that Marcus has been disposed of, and they almost have the room cleaned. Jasper is winding down, and fixing to add Aro's body to the incinerator. I do believe he died in the process of using the drill on him.

Now, as for Caius we tell them what we have done, and Paul is not finished by a long shot. It has been decided that as soon as the other rooms have been cleaned that Jasper, and Emmet shall join Paul in finishing off Caius. We have kept his blood loss down by using a small blow torch to cauterize blood vessel, or applying straight alcohol. It does cause them to close quickly.

So, with that out before everyone it is decided that the three men, Jasper, Emmett, and Paul will finish off Caius. But, I had one recommendation, and I do believe they are all interested in seeing this happen. I want him alive when he's put into the incinerator. I want him to feel it all in the end. He had no mercy on the peoples lives he effected...then none shall be shown to him.

We all sit around discussing the regular business, and the shipments we have coming in. I'm ready to settle things down so I can concentrate on my legal businesses, and my wife. I can handle the other part of my life with ease because of the people who are working under me. I trust Sean, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and my soldiers to take care of business. When there is a problem I will come out to take care of it.

We go back down to the first room where Caius is still hanging, and moaning. He is becoming conscious again, and now would be a good time to get him ready to go down to the incinerator. We are waiting for Jasper to finish in the other room, and then we will handle this piece of scum.

Finally, everyone is here, and Paul, Jasper, and Emmett prepare Caius for his being taken down to the incinerator. They have used ties for his hands, and ankles. He doesn't have much use of his legs, as the main muscles, achilles tendon, and numerous other ones have been cut through. We put his body on a mortuary trolley to wheel him down to the incinerator room.

I can hardly wait to see his face when he realizes what is happening. They wheel the trolley right up to the opening, and he begins to feel the heat. Caius looks down towards his feet, and see's what is waiting for him. They use a big hook attaching it to a chain that runs through the machine. You push a button, and it propels the object into the furnace. We watch as he see's what we are doing, and starts screaming at us.

We all stand around watching as his body disappears into the fire, and finally feel he got what he deserved. One last evil in this world...and if the others walking around knew what was awaiting them, they would disappear from our sights.

I expel a deep breath to finally be finished with Caius, and the Calabrese families evil. Now, to go home, and wash this down the drain.

I need Bella, and some peace of mind for a while. No more drama for a bit. No more dead bodies for a while.

I send everyone home once everything has been cleaned, and checked for any evidence.

I am definitely tired, and I imagine so is everyone else. I arrange for us to have a meeting of everyone in a few days. Taking the time to unwind from all the drama.

I head upstairs with Cal. Once I'm home, he goes through making sure everything is locked down. He heads downstairs for the rest of the night. I walk back towards our bedroom, and stand in the door looking at the most precious thing in the world to me. My wife is laying in bed wrapped around my pillow. I walk over moving her hair from her face.

I take another deep breath, and head for the bathroom. I take a shower washing away a lot of things I've experienced through the past few days. Once I'm dried off, I dress in some sleep pants, and slip into bed with Bella. I pull her close, and she wraps herself around me whispering my name. I kiss her temple whispering I love her, and fall asleep.

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Alright everyone, I do believe they served up a good dose of revenge on Caius. I liked his ending...going into the incinerator alive knowing what was happening. I do believe 'revenge was best served on fire'.**

**Well, let me know what ya'll thought. **

**Don't forget to go to the group page for some more pics.**

**Thanks muches...**


	34. Chapter 34

No copyright infringement intended.

I am marking this COMPLETE...Please let me know what ya'll thought.

**CMF**

**CULLEN-MASEN FAMILY **

**Chapter 34 - Epilogue**

**EPOV**

After a few wonderfully peaceful days it was back to work for both of us. I was still leaving a few guards with Bella especially when she was over at her studio working. I still had quite a few things to take care of before all of this Calabrese mess was cleaned up.

Bella showed a preference for Ant, and Felix as her guards during the day, and I was leaving Tom with James on nights. After we took care of the rest of the mess I might cut back.

We arranged a meeting in the underground conference room two days after the deaths of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. We still needed to clean up the importing of this deadly drug Black Mamba, and disposing of the people transporting it here in our country. We also needed to clean up this human trafficking going on in our ports.

We had just about put a stop to it, when we informed the Coast Guard of multiple boats bringing in shipments of humans. We managed to save quite a number of people fixing to be sent overseas. Our understanding was the Calabrese had multiple connections overseas, especially Egypt, Saudi Arabia, and South America. We could only put a stop to it happening in our area, as I didn't have the people, or the authority to do much more than we had.

The people I allowed to get their rite of vengeance against the Calabrese family were very thankful. The one young man that sought his revenge for his sister became interested in our family, and helping others get their revenge for the wrongs inflicted against family members. He understood we dealt in guns, and some drugs, but still had an interest in our interrogation branch. He wanted to learn the trade, and see about becoming a member of our family.

I proceeded to explain it involved a blood oath, and the only way out was death. He understood, and told me of his life, and past experiences. He had not had an easy life, and had experience in the drug trade. A bunch of his friends were dealers, and I told him to prove himself I wanted him to go to his friends to see if any of them was dealing this deadly drug, Black Mamba.

I also told him I wanted to know if they were still receiving any more shipments, and any information he could get from them. He asked for a week, or two to see what he could find out, and he would come and tell me everything he found out.

I had stationed people all along the coast to watch for any shipments of humans, or drugs coming in from unknown sources. I wanted all the information they could gather so we could put a stop to their activity.

Sean was wanting to take a week, and go to Vegas to get married. He wanted to give them a chance of a small honeymoon for the rest of the week, and then come back to work. I was arranging for them a place to stay for the week, and their wedding at the Bellagio. Sean was my right hand man, my under-boss, and my friend. I truly appreciated all the work he done for me so I could handle my legal businesses. He handled everything else.

I was preparing to hand the majority of the running of my illegal business over to Sean, unless there were problems. I would then step in, and take care of the problems as needed.

I wanted to spend some time with my wife, and she was preparing to open her own art gallery. She was starting back to work this week, and had shipments of supplies coming in by the truck loads.

We were looking into some buildings in the areas of some of my restaurants. Specifically Snake, Greenery restaurant, the Gentleman's Club, and Midnight Sun Bar. I was aiming more for the downtown area, and preferably near Snake, my restaurant. It was almost smack dab right in the middle of downtown. We had a couple buildings we were going to look at in that area, and then one near the Gentleman's Club.

I had plenty of people working in both places to cover the gallery if there were any problems. Bella would never be out of danger from people involved in my not so legal business. My association with different branches of the mafia around the world would always pose as a threat to all of us.

**BPOV**

It felt wonderful to be back at work. I have had so many ideas coming at me from left, and right. Thank god I'm getting a bunch of supplies in. I am so going to need them. I can't believe Edward's suggestion of opening my own art gallery. It makes so much sense, and I could always have a place to display my work. I could even give up and coming artists a place to show their work, too. I could always buy another warehouse, and make it into a gallery if we don't find a building to work.

I just need to get to work, and get some of my ideas down on canvas. I'm glad to not need so much security, even though I'm going to miss the guys. I still have Ant, Felix, and Gianna. I just need to find me an apprentice from one of the schools.

After my experience with Seth I am so leery of going down that road again. I so enjoyed the company of Seth, and how things ended up for him. I just don't want to go through the heartache like that again. It was such a waste of a beautiful mind.

Anyway, I need to get to work. I got Gianna helping me go through what I have on hand, and ordering some more supplies. I also need to go through my canvases, and see what else I can pull to get ready to show.

I'm also needing to spend some more time with my dogs. I feel with everything that has happened lately they are beginning to act up, and I can't have that. Cane is very leery of people, and I understand his acting up. Peaches is just acting like a small child trying anything to get my attention. Anyway, more time with them will help.

So much to do, and not enough time to do it all. I walk up to the lounge area, and just flop down on the couch next to Peaches. She is all for that, as she crawls all over me. I pull her close just loving her up. I just want her to eat this up. So cute! Cane looks at me, and falls back down at my feet.

Ant comes over, and I'm very happy to have him around. We have gotten awfully close with everything that happened. I was so worried about him when they drugged him. He took forever to come out from under the effects of the drugs.

He asks me if I'm alright, and I just look at him smiling. I let him know I'm alright, and just doing some evaluating of things. I really need a kick in the butt to get to work, but just don't feel...what? Right? Motivated? I don't really know what the problem is, but I need to do something.

I ask him if he would like some coffee, and I go to make us a fresh pot. I get it set to brewing, and walk back down through my studio looking at things. I notice quite a few things I could go ahead, and pull for storage.

We got Angela and Sean going to Vegas for a week. They're getting married, and spending the rest of the week there for a honeymoon. I can't believe she's getting married, but I'm so happy for them. I guess she will be moving out to her own place with Sean. I need to discuss things with her, and if she is moving out, I could offer it to Gianna.

Then, I have to take into consideration that Edward and I may be moving out of the warehouses into a house. I just don't know what all is going on. I need to sit down with everyone, and make some decisions.

Do you see the dilemma I'm in? I don't know what is going on. I can't stand all this confusion. Apparently I've been standing here waiting on the coffee to finish making, and almost went into a panic attack. Ant comes over making me come back to the couch to sit down. I can hear him on the phone with Edward, and I can't do anything to make him stop.

Before I know it Edward is sitting down next to me asking what is wrong. Where do I begin. I just spill everything I'm concerned about, everything I'm thinking about, all the changes, all the things happening. I just need everything to settle down, to quit being so confusing, so hectic.

Edward just pulls me close, telling me not to worry. Just do my painting, and he will handle everything else. I can't do that. I can't think about working when I have no idea what is going on with everything, and everyone. What are we doing about a place to live. What about the new art gallery. What about me some help. What are Angela and Sean going to do. The list is endless.

He kneels in front of me, telling me to quit worrying about everything. It will eventually all work out. He just wants me to do my painting, and take all this confusion out on a canvas. He tells me we're going to need lots of beautiful paintings to fill our home with...giving me a smirk.

I look at him, taking a deep breath, and giving him a small laugh. He tells me all this worry is not going to solve anything, and it will all work out. Just quit upsetting myself, and do my thing on those canvases. I tell him I'm sorry he got called away, but he tells me he's taking the rest of the day off, and spending it with me. He says he's going to go change clothes, and will be right back down to work with me. Now that really makes me smile.

He heads across to the apartment, and I sit with Ant enjoying a cup of coffee. I talk to Ant telling him I want him to always stay with me. Either in this warehouse working, or wherever I go. I tell him I feel very safe when him, and Felix are close by. Edward walks back in dressed in jeans, t shirt, and sneakers. Looks to good for words. I then tell him what I was discussing with Ant about being my main security, and Felix at nights. Edward is happy with this, and Ant agrees with us.

So, after spending some time just talking about different things I finally get up going back to work. Gianna and I get what canvases I have hung. Edward and Ant help hanging the last big ones, and they go to help unload a truck that just arrived.

Gianna comes to help me pull a bunch of paints, I grab a palette, some brushes, tie on my apron, and walk over to a canvas. I look out the windows, trying to see what I want to paint. I begin to think of all the things going on in my life, and the people involved. I then think of Edward, and before I know it I've started on my new painting. I can see a pair of lovers, and a kiss.

Before I know it I am working on three different paintings. Gianna goes to cover each palette with a damp cloth in between my picking it back up to do more work. I may walk off to get some water, go to the bathroom, or get more paints. I come back, and may work on another canvas. Therefore, three paintings going on at once.

I walk over putting on some music, and back to work. I don't think anyone knows what is going on. Ant, Gianna, and Edward...well, Edward walks over, and I feel him behind me watching me work.

I walk over to the one I'm titling Sensual, and I do believe Edward is in love with it already. I'm just about finished with two of them, but Sensual I got some more to do to it. I call Gianna over giving her two of the palettes, and explain what to do to the paintings. I walk over writing a post-it naming one, A Kiss by The Swan. I tell her to cover it with a cloth, and stick the note to it.

The next one I name it, Ghost by The Swan. I tell her to do the same to it, and tomorrow we'll fix them with a more permanent title on the back of them. I walk back over to my one painting left to finish. I work on it for another couple hours, and finally look up to see it is dark outside. I have managed to work all day, and I got three paintings done. I title the last painting, Sensual by The Swan. Gianna comes over covering it, and taking my palette to clean.

I can barely walk over to the couch almost falling into Edward's lap. "You do know that last painting is mine, right?" giving me a very serious look.

All I can do is look at him, smile, and "Yes, I kind of figured that from your spending so much time watching me finish it."

He explains he is hanging it in his underground office next door. I stretch a little, and my legs are killing me. I am so going to pay for this day of work, but I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. Now, to go home, take a long hot bath, get something to eat, and cuddle with my Edward. I am so surprised, and thrilled he spent the day with me...in some capacity. Now, he has another painting. I swear, that man would have every one of my paintings for himself if possible.

Once we arrive at the apartment, we go upstairs to find someone has ordered Chinese of everything imaginable. I am very hungry, come to think of it. We all sit down, an start dishing up the food. We have Cal, and Ant joining us this evening. It will be a miracle if there is anything left when we're through. They so can put away the food. I may need to look into getting someone as a permanent cook at this rate. No, I love to cook, and it's very seldom I work so late to not get something cooked for dinner.

Anyway, after dinner, and once everything is cleaned up Cal, and Ant go downstairs after locking everything up. They both live downstairs...well, on the second floor. There are bedrooms with en suites for four people, plus a lounge area at the bottom of the stairs. There is also our surveillance room which is always staffed.

I go into the bathroom stripping off my clothes to find Edward is running us a very hot bath. Very nice, and I do love to see me a naked Edward...at any time. I walk up behind him running my hands down his back, and just as I'm about to grab me a hand full of perfect ass he pulls me around, and begins to kiss me very passionately. I love my Edward.

He picks me up, sitting me in the tub, and climbs in behind me pulling me close. We lounge back enjoying the hot water, and he turns on the jets. They feel wonderful on my body. I have so got to quit pushing myself to the point I can't even walk. I have someone I love very much I need to take care of too.

We sit enjoying the heat, the pulsing of the jets, the peace, and quiet. I almost fall asleep right there in his arms. I feel him stand up grabbing a towel, sitting me on the counter drying me off, and slipping a gown over me. I know he takes me, and lays me down in the bed covering me up. He gives me a kiss on the temple, and runs his finger down my cheek. I don't remember much else after that.

The next morning I wake up, do my morning ablutions, get dressed, and wander into the kitchen. I start the coffee, and start pulling things out of the refrigerator for breakfast. I want to make a nice big breakfast for my Edward, and the guys that have started roaming in.

They fix me a cup of coffee, and sit down at the counter. It's nice to see them so bright, and bushy tailed this morning. One eye open on each of them. We are so screwed. LOL

In walks Edward with his hair sticking up in every direction. He walks over giving me a kiss, and gets a cup of coffee swiping a piece of bacon as he goes. I smack him on the ass, and he walks around smiling to sit down at the kitchen counter.

They are talking about how things are going, and some of the things they have uncovered about the Calabrese's goings on. They discovered a big building down the coast they were using for slipping people in to transport to other countries in their human trafficking crap. The Coast Guard stormed the place, and discovered almost fifty people being held. It was a mess. Young girls hyped up on drugs, being raped, used, and sold. It was disgusting.

They also found a few dealers of the deadly drug, Black Mamba. They managed to fix them up with their own product as they refused to quit selling it, or give up their supplier. I feel they paid aptly. They were now tracing a few other buyers, and sellers, and just about to close in on their sources. It appears there were some left over from the Vlad, and Stephan dealers.

It didn't matter as long as they got everything cleaned up, and either turned them in, or they paid the ultimate price. It all seemed fair to me especially after what they did to Seth.

Paul was working with Jasper, and Emmett, and doing a wonderful job from what Edward say's. I'm glad he's doing alright. He thanked Edward for letting him handle Caius, and getting his revenge for Seth.

Scott was now working along side Randall, and doing alright. Edward was still watching him, but he has proved quite a few times he is going to do right by him. I guess we'll wait, and see.

As for me, well we found a wonderful building in the downtown area right near Edward's restaurant Snake. They just finished up with the remodeling, and installing the lighting. I was having a bunch of paintings moved down this week, and getting ready to go put them on display. I was hoping in about a month to have the place open, and a big night of it's debut. I can hardly wait.

Only one more thing to handle, and to unveil a new project I got growing. I'm not sure how to unveil this one though. I wonder how he'll handle becoming a 'daddy'!

Guess we'll see...

**CMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMFCMF**

**Well, guess we're going to mark this one 'Complete'. I hate to see it end, but left it so I could possibly come back at a later date to make a sequel. Sound good?**

**Let me know what ya'll think. I need quite a few reviews to make one thousand. Would love to see that happen. **

**Don't forget to check out the group page for some new pics.**

**Thanks muches for going on this adventure with me. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews too. They mean the world when we sit down to pound the keys.**


End file.
